Permata Ungu
by Zang
Summary: "Kau ganteng sekali," cetus Rukia tiba-tiba. Aizen terpana. Mata coklatnya membulat karena kaget sekaligus heran. "Ah…Ah…Anu…" Rukia tergagap. Otaknya segera berputar mencari alasan kenapa mendadak dia memuji ketampanan suaminya. Sayangnya, tak ada satu pun alasan yang nongol. Sekarang dia seperti ikan yang megap-megap karena dilempar ke darat. AU
1. Chapter 1

Permata Ungu

Summary:

Tak peduli seberapa cerdik Byakuya melindungi adiknya, Aizen menemukan jalan untuk mendapatkan Rukia. IchiRuki, AiRuki. AU.

Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.

.-.-.

_Prolog_

Dari beranda ini kupandangi lagi kediaman yang lebih tepat disebut istana. Kalau dulu aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan Rukia akan benar-benar tinggal di Kuchiki Manor. Tempat ini sangat megah dan indah, aura yang menguar menimbulkan rendah diri bagi kebanyakan orang. Sungguh berbeda dengan kepribadian Rukia yang sederhana dan rendah hati.

Tempat ini luas namun bagiku, terasa kosong. Ada yang janggal. Seharusnya ada sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, yang mengisi rumah ini. Berbeda sekali sewaktu Rukia menghabiskan waktunya di sini- yang tidak pernah lama bahkan sesaat setelah dia hadir di dunia-, berada di tempat yang hanya bisa dibayangkan oleh orang awam dalam imajinasi mereka yang paling liar.

Aku menghela napas, entah untuk yang keberapa kali semenjak kegagalanku melindungi gadis itu. Rasa benci menyusup ke relung hati. Semakin aku berusaha memaafkan diriku, semakin kuat rasa bersalah menggerogoti hati dan pikiranku. Mengingat ketidakberdayaanku membuat napasku sesak. Jika itu terjadi, aku selalu memejamkan mata, berharap gelap yang menyelimutiku mengusir jauh-jauh bayangan Rukia. Namun berapa juta kali aku melakukannya, berjuta kali pula gambarannya yang muncul, memenuhi kepalaku dengan senyumnya, tawanya, dan ekspresi lain yang hanya dimiliki Rukia. Berputar silih berganti seperti slide show potret yang diputar super cepat. Bedanya, aku tak bisa menghentikan putaran gambar itu. Tidak hanya saat mataku terpejam, saat aku terjaga yang kulihat hanya Rukia.

Aku gagal!

Dua kata itu selalu terngiang di telingaku. Tidak hanya aku yang kehilangan dia, aku tahu itu. Yang lebih kompleks, bertahun-tahun aku bersamanya, dekat dengannya, tapi hanya dalam hitungan waktu, tiba-tiba dia terenggut dariku. Dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Dari pria yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Dan dari kehidupan yang telah akrab dengan Rukia.

Sekelebat mawar ungu mencuri perhatianku. Bunga itu ditanam dengan tangan ajaib Rukia. Jari-jarinya lentik dan kurus, sekilas terlihat rapuh. Namun tangan mungil itu mampu membuat apa saja tumbuh, bahkan ilalang atau rumput liar sekalipun. Seperti juga mawar itu, yang warnanya seperti warna mata Rukia.

Ungu selalu mengingatkanku padanya, tapi tentu saja hanya ungu yang dimiliki Rukia yang paling cantik, paling hidup. Sekali kau memandang matanya, selanjutnya kau akan berpikir warna ungu selain mata itu jadi pucat, kurang indah.

Semua berubah sejak Rukia pergi. Ah, aku tidak bisa memilah, apakah kata 'pergi' atau malah 'kembali' yang lebih tepat. Tidak, bukannya dia pergi untuk selamanya meninggalkan dunia ini. Rukia masih hidup. Tapi kenyataan bahwa dia tidak di sini lagi membuat kami benar-benar terpukul.

Dari dulu aku suka keluar, bertemu teman-temanku. Entah sekedar ngobrol tidak karuan mengenai hal-hal tidak penting, atau mengunjungi beberapa tempat. Sejak kepergian Rukia, aku semakin tidak menyukai kesendirian, karena ketika itulah aku kembali tenggelam mengenangnya. Aku menemui kawan-kawanku, berharap jika kebersamaanku dengan mereka membuatku sedikit melupakan rasa bersalahku.

Aku merasa lemah.

Namun mereka menghiburku, mengatakan aku sudah berjuang mempertahankan dan melindungi Rukia sekuat tenagaku.

Tentu saja aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Apakah pria yang bersamanya sekarang memperlakukannya dengan baik? Apakah dia benar-benar baik-baik saja?

Bukannya kami sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Namun aku dan semua orang di sini menyadari satu hal, bahwa semua sudah berubah. Rukia bukan lagi bagian dari kami. Bukan kami yang ada bersamanya, bukan kami yang melindunginya.

Sudah ada orang lain di samping Rukia. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Rukia, dan Rukia juga tidak akan meninggalkannya. Mereka sudah mengikrarkan janji dan ikatan, dan tidak akan ada yang berani mencoba memutuskannya.

Aku menunduk, tangan besarku terkulai lemah. Seharusnya tangan ini bisa menahan Rukia, melindunginya supaya dia tetap di sini.

Ah, lagi-lagi depresi menghampiri. Rasanya sesak sekali.

Ada suara di sudut hati kecilku berteriak, seberapa terpuruknya aku menyesali keadaan, waktu tidak akan berputar kembali. Inilah kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi.

Hanya Aizen yang memiliki Rukia.

.-.-.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

**Tak peduli seberapa cerdik Byakuya melindungi adiknya, Aizen menemukan jalan untuk mendapatkan Rukia. IchiRuki, AiRuki. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. **

**Chapter 1**

.-.-.

Rukia beringsut sedikit demi sedikit, mencari posisi paling empuk di batu besar yang didudukinya. Dia mengawasi Renji yang sedang mengajari beberapa anak kecil bermain pedang. Bukan pedang betulan, mereka terbuat dari kayu.

Angin berdesir lembut, menggoyangkan dedaunan seakan pohon-pohon membisikkan mereka untuk menari dengan gemulai. Gemericik air terdengar bagai alunan musik di telinga Rukia. Saat itu dia, Renji dan anak-anak kecil itu berada di tepi sungai. Meskipun lebar, sungai itu tidak dalam dan alirannya tidak deras. Aman bahkan bagi anak-anak kecil.

"Pegang pedang kalian seperti ini," suara kasar Renji terdengar jauh lebih keras oleh pantulan yang ditimbulkan air. Renji memegang pedang kayunya dengan kokoh, kakinya dibuka. Anak-anak yang membentuk setengah lingkaran di depannya meniru gerakannya.

"Guru, seperti ini?" seorang anak kecil berambut pirang bertanya.

Renji melirik. Badannya sangat jangkung jadi dia harus menundukkan kepala supaya bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Ya, seperti itu," jawabnya. "Kau cepat belajar. Bagus!" Si anak tersenyum sumringah.

Sekarang dia menurunkan pedang dan memeriksa murid-murid kecilnya. Beberapa kali dia memperbaiki posisi punggung mereka. "Saat kau memegang pedang, punggung harus tegak. Jangan bungkuk."

"Kenapa, Guru?" tanya anak lain.

"Karena itu posisi yang benar. Untuk menghindari cedera atau otot terpuntir," jawab Renji lagi. Mengajari anak kecil membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Dia sendiri pria yang tidak sabaran tapi pekerjaannya menuntutnya melatih kesabaran dan ketelatenan. Walau sebenarnya, yang dimaksud bukan sebagai pekerjaannya sebagai guru olahraga anak-anak itu. Pekerjaannya yang _sesungguhnya_.

Renji kembali ke tempatnya semula. Setelah memperagakan cara mengayunkan pedang selama setengah jam, Renji membubarkan mereka. "Besok lagi," serunya mengakhiri.

"Hore..." murid-muridnya berjingkrak. Pedang kayu kecil mereka terayun di udara.

"Cepat pulang," perintah Renji keras.

"Eh?" salah satu dari mereka menoleh. "Guru, kami mau mandi dulu."

Renji diam sebentar. "Baiklah, Guru tunggu. Tapi cepat ya."

"Iya..." serentak mereka melepas baju, meletakkannya di atas bebatuan atau rerumputan, kemudian dengan riang menerjang air sungai.

"Rukia, tidak bosan?" tanya Renji seraya menghampiri Rukia. Ada batu lebar berukuran sedang di dekat gadis itu, jadi dia menghempaskan pantat di situ.

Rukia menggeleng. Topi lebar yang menaungi wajahnya bergoyang. Rambut hitamnya menyembul dan jatuh ke bahu kecilnya. "Tidak, aku senang kok."

Renji nyengir maklum. Hanya dirinya teman satu-satunya. Kemanapun Rukia pergi, pemuda tegap itu selalu mengikutinya. Tapi jika Renji yang bepergian, Rukia tidak selalu bersamanya. Bukannya gadis itu tidak mau. Renji yang melarangnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mandi di sungai," gumam Rukia sambil mengawasi murid-murid Renji yang berenang dengan gembira. Semuanya anak laki-laki, mereka telanjang. Ada yang berenang menentang arus, ada juga yang menghanyutkan diri bersama arus. Teman-temannya mencemoh anak itu karena tidak bisa berenang.

Renji tersenyum geli. "Jangan, malah mengundang perhatian yang diinginkan, lho."

Mata Rukia mendelik. "Kita kan dulu selalu mandi di sini."

"Itu waktu kita kecil, Rukia. Yah, meski aku tidak keberatan sih kalau kau yang mandi," Renji terkekeh. Rukia sudah siap melontarkan omelan ketika suara cempreng bergaung.

"Guru dan Kakak Kecil berpacaran," teriak seorang anak, yang disambut celetukan anak lain. Dengan wajah garang Renji menghadap mereka.

"Kalau masih menggoda Guru, aku laporkan pada orang tua kalian," ancam Renji galak.

"Tidak, Guru," mereka buru-buru melambaikan tangan. Bagi mereka yang paling menakutkan bukannya Renji, tapi laporan yang mampir ke telinga orang tua mereka. Kenapa laporan? Karena yang diucapkan sang guru-lah yang menentukan reaksi si orang tua.

Rukia tidak jadi marah. Dia terkikik pelan.

"Guru, berapa sih umurnya?" celetuk seorang anak. Dia berenang ke tepi, ke dekat gurunya.

"Kenapa tanya?" bukannya menjawab, si guru malah bertanya balik.

"Ingin tahu," jawabnya lugu. Separuh badannya menyembul dari air.

"Dua tiga," jawab Renji singkat. Dia selalu menjawab jujur jika muridnya –atau orang lain- bertanya padanya. Sejujur yang dianggapnya masih dalam taraf aman. Dia berpendapat semakin dia menutupi informasi, semakin orang penasaran. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah mengerahkan perhatian dan kecurigaan berlebihan.

Si murid mengangkat tangan, menghitung jari. Ketika hitungannya kurang, jari-jari kakinya di dalam air bergerak-gerak, setelah itu tiga jari tangannya teracung. Dia terbelalak. "Wah, Guru sudah tua ya," komentarnya polos.

Alis bertato Renji berkerut, mukanya ditekuk. "Hah, aku masih muda, kau saja yang masih terlalu kecil," gerutunya sebal.

Si murid menatap curiga. Untuk anak sekecil dia, yang namanya guru selalu sudah berumur. Angka usia di atas lima belas menandakan tingkat keuzuran seseorang. Apalagi postur gurunya sangat menjulang, belum lagi tato yang bertebaran di sekujur tubuh Renji. Melihat tampang gahar Renji, yang sangat-laki-laki-sekali, jelas saja membuat si penanya merasa dibohongi. Tapi karena tahu diri, si anak tidak jadi menyuarakan keraguannya dan memilih beringsut ke tepi, memakai baju kembali.

Meski udara Karakura –tempat Renji dan Rukia tinggal- hangat dan temperaturnya sedang, angin yang bertiup di sekitar sungai lumayan kencang, apalagi jika sore dan petang menjelang seperti sekarang.

Rukia membetulkan topinya. Malangnya, bukannya melekat ke kepala dengan sempurna, topi itu malah melayang beberapa meter ditiup angin. Gadis itu terkesiap. Dia sudah hampir bangkit tapi dengan sigap Renji mendahuluinya.

"Jangan!" serunya. Biasanya nada suara Renji netral namun kali ini ada nada memerintah mewarnai seruannya, membuat Rukia tidak beranjak.

Secepat kilat kaki panjang Renji berlari dan melompat. Dia meraih topi putih tulang yang tersangkut di semak-semak itu. Dengan topi di tangan, dia melesat kembali. Sekilas tubuh besarnya menutupi postur kecil Rukia. Dari kejauhan orang tidak akan bisa melihat atau sekedar mengintip, tapi itu bukan kebetulan. Kalau sudah menyangkut Rukia, tidak ada kata _'kebetulan'_. Renji selalu berhati-hati, tidak peduli dimanapun dan dalam kondisi yang kelihatan paling santai sekalipun, pemuda itu tidak mengendurkan kewaspadaannya. Seperti barusan.

Setelah mengibaskan debu yang mungkin menempel, Renji membenamkannya ke kepala Rukia.

"Wah, Kakak Kecil matanya bagus," puji seorang anak.

Rasanya jantung Renji melompat ke mulut. Dia merutuk dirinya sendiri. Pastilah waktu dia menyambar topi itu si anak melihat Rukia.

"Betul, indah," seloroh anak lain. "Itu ungu ya, Kak?"

"Bukan, itu namanya violet," timpal temannya.

"Salah, Bodoh. Itu lilac."

Renji mulai panik. Ternyata anak-anak itu melihat wajah Rukia. Dengan warna mata dan rambut asli. Wajah Rukia yang sebenarnya.

Sepertinya Rukia merasakan kecemasan Renji. Dia menepuk pelan lengannya.

"Maaf," katanya tak enak.

Renji merasa bersalah. Cepat dia menggeleng. "Tidak apa," hiburnya, suaranya parau. "Memang anginnya nakal hari ini."

"Lain kali aku hati-hati," janji Rukia pelan.

Topi Rukia selalu lebar, menghalangi pandangan orang. Gadis itu bukannya memakai topi karena tertarik trend atau fashion. Dia _harus_ mengenakannya.

Setelah menggiring murid-muridnya pulang, Renji dan Rukia berjalan menuju rumah. Pernah ada yang bertanya, kenapa Rukia selalu bertopi. Renji menjelaskan kalau mata Rukia alergi matahari.

"Renji..." panggil Rukia lirih, membuat pemuda itu menegakkan telinga untuk menangkap suara Rukia. "Besok kau jadi ke Seireitei?"

Lamat-lamat Renji menjawab. "Iya, kakakmu memintaku datang."

Rukia mendesah. Dia dan Byakuya tinggal terpisah. Dia di Karakura, sedang Byakuya di Seireitei. Perjalanan bisa ditempuh dua jam dengan kereta. Sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, hampir seluruh hidupnya dihabiskan di Karakura. Kadang dua minggu atau sebulan sekali gadis itu berada di rumah besarnya. Bukannya tanpa alasan kenapa tempat tinggal mereka diatur berjauhan.

Belum sempat pikiran Rukia mengembara lebih jauh, mereka sudah sampai di gerbang. Renji tiba-tiba berbalik dan meremas pundak kecil Rukia.

"Dengar, Rukia. Saat aku ke Seireitei, jangan melangkah sejengkal pun keluar dari gerbang ini. Aku tidak akan menginap, jadi bersabarlah satu hari saja tinggal di rumah," kata Renji serius.

"Aku sudah hafal dengan petuahmu, Renji," balas Rukia lelah. "Kau tidak perlu mengulanginya tiap kali kau keluar." Rukia mengangkat bahu tapi tangan Renji tidak bergerak.

"Aku di sini karena berbagai alasan, dan aku yakin gadis cerdas sepertimu mengerti kenapa Byakuya lebih memilih Karakura sebagai rumah untukmu –selain istana Kuchiki, tentunya-," berondong Renji. Melihat ekspresi Rukia, dia tersadar dan menarik tangannya. "Kau ingin oleh-oleh apa?"

Rukia berdehem. Dahinya mengernyit. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin apa-apa."

"Bagaimana kalau buku? Topi? Atau..." Renji menawarkan tapi kemudian kehabisan ide.

Gadis mungil itu meninju lengan Renji. "Tidak perlu menyuapku. Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" dengusnya sebal.

Renji nyengir lebar. Meski usia mereka terpaut satu tahun, Renji selalu menganggap Rukia jauh lebih muda. "Baiklah, setelah aku kembali, kau boleh menyebut suatu tempat. Kita jalan-jalan ke sana," putus Renji akhirnya.

"Setuju," seru Rukia senang.

Setelah Rukia menuju rumah utama, Renji berjalan ke paviliun kecil di samping. Dia tinggal di sana. Sesudah yakin Rukia tidak melihatnya, Renji memijat pelipisnya. Sesungguhnya dia cemas dengan apa yang akan disampaikan Byakuya. Dia mengerti kekhawatiran terbesar bangsawan itu adalah adiknya. Byakuya tidak sedingin penampakannya.

Samar didengarnya celoteh Rukia dan Shirayuki, wanita yang menemani Rukia di rumah induk. Sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Renji menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ada banyak rahasia terselubung yang tidak diketahui Rukia. Belum diketahuinya, sergah Renji pada dirinya sendiri. Dan untuk itulah Renji ada di sini, menjaga keberadaan gadis itu, dan dari rahasia tentang Rukia sendiri.

Renji memejamkan mata dengan gundah. _Nona Muda, tahukah kau kenapa hanya segelintir orang yang tahu tentangmu?_

.-.-.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

**Tak peduli seberapa cerdik Byakuya melindungi adiknya, Aizen menemukan jalan untuk mendapatkan Rukia. IchiRuki, AiRuki. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. **

**Chapter 2**

.-.-.

Renji baru saja memasuki halaman depan kediaman Kuchiki ketika seorang pelayan muda tergopoh-gopoh menyambutnya.

"Tuan Abarai, Tuan Kuchiki sudah menunggumu dari tadi," katanya.

Renji menyerahkan tali kekang Zabimaru, kuda hitamnya, pada pria itu. "Baik, aku akan ke sana."

Bukannya menyeberangi halaman depan dan masuk lewat pintu utama, Renji berjalan ke samping. Taman sebelum tempat tujuannya terhampar luas bagai hutan mini. Tidak heran, batinnya, karena keluarga Kuchiki salah satu bangsawan paling berpengaruh di Seireitei.

Pagi tadi, setelah sekali lagi memperingatkan Rukia untuk tetap di rumah, dan meyakinkan keadaan sekitar rumah aman dan tenang, tanpa membuang waktu lagi pemuda itu bergegas ke Seireitei. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menengok ke belakang. Dia tahu Rukia memandang punggungnya, ingin ikut. Bagaimanapun Kuchiki Manor adalah rumah sesungguhnya gadis itu. Renji tidak tega mengintip mata besar Rukia, tidak sampai hati melihat emosi yang berkelebat di sana.

Renji mempercepat langkah. Dari kejauhan dilihatnya figur Byakuya. Laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu membawa buku di tangannya. Walau ekpresi wajahnya tampak bosan dan kaku seperti biasa, semakin mendekat Renji semakin jelas mengenali ada yang mengganggu pria itu, dari pancaran mata kelabu Byakuya.

Byakuya mengangkat kepala, berdiri dari kursinya kemudian meletakkan buku. Tanpa berkata lagi, dia berjalan ke dalam. Renji segera mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana Rukia?" tanyanya membuka percakapan.

"Sehat, tidak kurang apapun," jawab Renji cepat.

Byakuya terus berjalan. Bagi yang belum pernah memasuki rumah megah itu, ruang dan lorong yang ada bagai labirin karena terlalu luasnya. Selasar dan kamar seakan tidak ada ujungnya.

Di rumah sebesar itu bertebaran potret leluhur Byakuya. Entah mulai dari nenek moyang yang keberapa, semuanya terpajang. Tapi, hanya sampai pada lukisan Byakuya, menunjukkan pria itu sebagai keturunan terakhir sejauh ini.

Benarkah begitu, pikir Renji sedih.

Di sepanjang selasar dan di ruang yang memang diperuntukkan untuk tamu yang siapapun bisa berada, tidak ada gambar atau tanda-tanda ada Kuchiki lain selain Byakuya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka memasuki kamar khusus yang sudah familiar bagi Renji, Byakuya berbalik menghadapnya. "Tidak adakah gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang belakangan terjadi?"

Renji menggeleng. "Semuanya senormal yang memang kita harapkan. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, sampai saat ini."

Byakuya duduk di salah satu kursi. Bukannya menghempaskan diri di seberang Byakuya, Renji malah berjalan ke tengah kamar. Dinding di hadapannya tidak seperti di bagian dinding lain yang diberi rak atau ditempati ornamen yang harganya luar biasa.

Di dinding itu terdapat sebuah lukisan besar. Wanita di dalam lukisan itu berambut hitam, warna matanya violet. Wajahnya teduh dan tampak baik hati. Beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh ke keningnya. Sepintas seperti gambar Rukia, tapi kedua pria itu tahu, wanita itu bukan Rukia.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam Renji beralih ke dinding seberang. Kali ini lukisan yang tidak kalah besar dari lukisan pertama terpasang kokoh, menempel di sana. Seorang gadis tersenyum, rambut sebahunya hitam legam, dan matanya ungu cemerlang. Walau bak pinang dibelah dua, gadis itu tampak lebih hidup, gairah hidup terpancar kuat meski hanya dalam lukisan.

Itulah lukisan Rukia.

Hanya satu-satunya yang terpampang di kediaman itu. Hanya di ruang itu.

"Kau sedang memandang lukisan termahal yang pernah ada, Renji," kata Byakuya datar, namun ada geli terselip di balik nada suaranya.

"Eh?" Renji menoleh, seperti terbangun dari hipnotis yang menguar dari potret Rukia.

"Tidak ada lagi potret Rukia selain yang kau pandang saat ini," lanjut Byakuya. "Dan tingkat kerahasiaannya mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai potret paling langka, membuatnya termahal."

Renji tidak bisa menebak apakah Byakuya serius atau bergurau. Tapi, pernahkah bangsawan itu bercanda? Salju bisa turun saat itu juga.

Hanya di kamar yang tidak sembarang orang boleh memasukinya inilah ada bukti nyata bahwa ada garis keturunan Kuchiki setelah Byakuya.

"Tiap hari kau melihat adikku, aneh sekali jika reaksimu selalu sama setiap memandang potretnya," gumam Byakuya.

"Rasanya berbeda, melihat orangnya langsung dengan melihat lukisannya saja," sahut Renji sambil menyeret kakinya ke hadapan Byakuya dan duduk. "Kenapa kau memanggilku mendadak?" Tidak biasanya Byakuya memerintahkan kurir untuk menyuruhnya ke kediaman Kuchiki.

Ekspresi Byakuya tidak lagi dingin. Sekelebat kecemasan melintas di wajah tampannya. "Kemarin aku berpapasan dengan Aizen sewaktu aku di rumah Yamamoto." Renji terbelalak kaget. "Dia orang terakhir yang ingin kutemui," Byakuya sedikit mengerang.

Alis Renji berkerut. "Bukan berarti dia tahu keberadaan Rukia, bukan?"

Byakuya menahan keinginan untuk mengurut keningnya. "Aku tidak tahu," akunya. "Yang menjengkelkan, dia melempar senyum mengejek padaku. Seperti mencemoh." Wajahnya terlihat sedikit frustasi.

Byakuya pria yang kuat. Dia hampir tidak bereaksi terhadap tindakan paling drastis sekalipun, tidak terkejut dengan berita terburuk yang mampir ke telinganya. Kenyataan mencengangkan, yang hanya diketahui Renji, Rukialah yang bisa memporakporandakan ketenangan laki-laki itu.

"Dari dulu aku sudah mendengar kelihaian Aizen," lanjut Byakuya. "Yang tercerdas daripada para pendahulunya. Hueco Mundo semakin makmur sejak kepemimpinannya. Melihat senyum mengejeknya aku jadi khawatir terhadap Rukia," ujar Byakuya masam. Tanpa sadar jari-jari panjang dan elegannya mengetuk meja.

"Dan yang selalu kudengar kaulah yang terkuat di klan Kuchiki," sahut Renji menimpali. "Tuan Byakuya, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Belum tentu Aizen tahu tentang perjanjian itu," kata Renji berusaha menghibur.

"Perjanjian kuno itu..." Byakuya menatap kedua potret besar itu silih berganti. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Sudah lebih dari seratus tahun berlalu," potong Renji. "Mungkin sudah dilupakan, seperti katamu."

Byakuya mengalihkan tatapannya. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai pria ningrat tanpa ekspresi, dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Berbagai desas desus dan gosip tentang Byakuya laris bak kacang goreng di kalangan wanita Seireitei. Tapi Renji tahu, semua selentingan tak bertanggung jawab itu hanyalah isapan jempol. Dibalik penampilan laki-laki tangguh yang selalu diperlihatkan Byakuya, ada banyak hal yang hanya ditampilkannya pada orang-orang yang dipercayainya. Byakuya bukan orang yang mengumbar emosi yang dirasakannya, namun di hadapan beberapa orang, dia membiarkan mereka melihat sisi lain dirinya. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kau sudah sangat berhati-hati. Yang mengetahui Rukia bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kemungkinan Aizen tahu tentangnya sama besarnya dengan kemungkinan kau akan menikah dalam waktu dekat," Renji menyuarakan analisanya pelan-pelan.

Byakuya mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Berarti tidak mungkin, bukan?" balasnya muram. Bahunya yang tadinya tegang kini mengendur.

Merasakan aura Byakuya sedikit rileks, Renji tidak bisa menahan seringainya. "Bahkan Rukia sudah diungsikan dari rumah ini sesaat setelah dia dilahirkan. Tidak ada bukti lain tentangnya selain yang ada di ruangan ini," ujar Renji tenang. "Dan lagi, ada aku dan Shirayuki."

Byakuya tahu mereka orang yang tepat untuk menjaga adiknya yang berharga. Sering hati kecilnya miris mengingat keputusan terberat yang dahulu diambil untuk merahasiakan keberadaan Rukia: menjauhkannya dari rumahnya sendiri. Namun tidak terlalu jauh, sengaja dipilih di Karakura dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Tempat itu hawanya tidak terlalu ekstrim, cuacanya cocok untuk siapa saja, tidak terlalu panas atau dingin. Selain itu, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, memudahkan Byakuya memantau perkembangan atau keadaan adiknya.

Byakuya melirik dua lukisan di seberang. "Terakhir keluarga Aizen meributkan keturunan Kuchiki cuma sampai generasi kakekku. Setelah itu mereka bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi ataupun membahasnya lagi. Tapi Sousuke Aizen menimbulkan rasa khawatir," kata Byakuya. Awan kelabu menggelayuti mata gelapnya. Apalagi, Rukia adalah anak perempuan pertama yang lahir setelah lebih dari seratus tahun lalu.

"Kenapa? Karena dia pria cerdik?" tanya Renji, tidak bisa menahan diri.

Byakuya mengulang pendapatnya tentang Aizen. "Aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Tidak pernah mengobrol banyak selain bertukar salam sebagai bentuk formalitas," jawabnya.

"Sayang aku tidak pernah melihatnya," sesal Renji.

"Dia berpembawaan tenang, kalem. Tapi sorot matanya memancarkan kepintarannya, penuh kalkulasi," jelas Byakuya. Belum lagi orang-orang di belakang Aizen, sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan. Aizen didukung orang-orang pilihan dengan tingkat kemampuan diatas rata-rata.

Selama ini, setelah menempatkan Rukia di Karakura, Byakuya tidak lantas merasa puas dan berbangga diri. Dia mencari informasi tentang keturunan Aizen. Kepala keluarga yang sekarang usianya lebih tua daripadanya. Nalurinya mengatakan Sousuke Aizen jauh lebih berbahaya daripada sekedar pria kharismatik yang ditunjukkannya pada khalayak. Byakuya tidak bisa tenang.

"Renji, perketat kewaspadaanmu. Kalau ada tindak tanduk mencurigakan dari luar, segera ambil keputusan," kata Byakuya akhirnya. Suaranya penuh autoritas dan wibawa.

"Permintaanmu adalah perintah mutlak, akan kulaksanakan dengan segala resiko," balas Renji sembari menunduk khidmat.

Renji tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Bagi pria itu, titah Byakuya adalah hal terpenting. Bangsawan itulah yang memungutnya dari jalanan. Bertahun-tahun lalu Renji tak lebih dari seorang anak kecil kelaparan, lusuh, kurus, dan kumal. Tak punya apapun selain baju yang melekat di badan dan daki di kulit. Nasibnya berubah semenjak Byakuya mengambilnya, mengubah statusnya, bukan lagi sebagai anak jalanan. Byakuya memberinya makan dan tempat tinggal. Hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bagi Renji. Padahal, saat itu Byakuya masih muda.

Byakuya mendidiknya, memberinya pendidikan dan ilmu beladiri. "Aku ingin kau menemani adikku," kata Byakuya memberi alasan. Akhirnya Renji kecil diperkenalkan pada Rukia. Di sela-sela waktu luangnya dia belajar.

Renji Abarai tumbuh menjadi pemuda beradab. Dia tahu balas budi. Figur Byakuya menjadi sosok terpenting baginya. Apapun yang diminta Byakuya, tanpa ragu dia akan melaksanakan sabda tersebut.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Renji, Byakuya menyelidiki profilnya. Renji adalah orang kepercayaannya, second-in-command. Meski dari luar ia tampak seperti pemuda tinggi besar dan kasar, dia pria berpendirian teguh. Dan polos, tambah Byakuya dalam hati. Dia percaya Renji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Rukia.

"Tentu," ujar Byakuya, membuat Renji mengangkat kepala. "Kupercayakan adikku padamu."

.-.-.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

**Tak peduli seberapa cerdik Byakuya melindungi adiknya, Aizen menemukan jalan untuk mendapatkan Rukia. IchiRuki, AiRuki. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. **

**A/N: Setting cerita ini zaman kontemporer, perpaduan zaman klasik dengan sedikit sentuhan modern. Seperti Kuroshitsuji, meski zaman Victorian tapi sudah ada telpon. Atau Kyou Kara Maou yang settingnya tempo baheula tapi sudah ada lensa kontak****. Dalam cerita ini juga begitu. Masih ada orang berpakaian tradisional seperti kimono, yukata, hakama, tapi sudah ada yang memakai jubah dan baju biasa. Kendaraan yang lazim adalah kuda dan kereta. Tidak mungkin dong, manusia biasa bisa shunpo atau sonido. Juga belum ada helikopter, pesawat terbang, atau mobil. Bisa buyar cerita saya!**

**Chapter 3**

.-.-.

"Psst, Renji!"

Malam sudah larut dan sepi. Pada jam segitu waktunya orang terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Beberapa titik cahaya bersinar dari halaman rumah penduduk. Selebihnya hanya ada gelap yang pekat. Tapi Renji belum tidur. Saat itu dia berpatroli di sekeliling rumah. Kebun dan gerbang sudah diperiksanya. Ketika tidak ada gerakan yang menimbulkan curiga, dia mendekat lagi ke arah rumah. Saat itulah jendela rumah induk tiba-tiba terbuka dan sesosok kepala kecil menyembul.

Cepat Renji mencari sumber suara. "Rukia! Kenapa malam-malam begini belum tidur?" desisnya geram.

"Belum ngantuk," balas Rukia cuek. Gadis itu sudah melihat berbagai ekspresi Renji, dari yang santai, cuek sampai yang paling menyeramkan. Dia kebal dengan raut wajah Renji yang jelas-jelas tampak sebal. "Kau sendiri, kenapa di luar?" Rukia balik bertanya. Digesernya jendelanya lebih lebar. Dia berada di ruang tengah.

"Memeriksa gerbang, aku lupa sudah menguncinya atau belum," kata Renji pelan. Dia merendahkan suara sedemikian rupa, sadar kalau di malam yang gelap gulita dan sama ramainya dengan kuburan itu suara sekecil apapun bisa terdengar jelas.

Sesaat Rukia mematung. Renji menatapnya, berharap Rukia mempercayainya. Gadis itu membelakangi lampu di meja. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, tapi sepertinya auranya sedikit pias. "Kutemani, ya," akhirnya Rukia membuka suara.

"Jangan," tolak Renji datar. "Tidak baik bagi seorang gadis malam-malam begini berada di luar rumah." Kalau Byakuya tahu, bisa gawat, batin Renji.

Rukia berkacak pinggang, jengkel. "Kau pikir baik bagi seorang pria berada di luar saat hantu bangkit dan bergentayangan?"

"Aku lain, Rukia," sanggah Renji lagi.

"Memangnya kau makhluk nocturnal?" gerutu Rukia.

Renji mengangkat bahu. Baju hitamnya berkilau ditimpa cahaya lampu yang mencuat ke luar. "Kenapa belum tidur?" ulang Renji lagi.

"Membaca buku yang kau bawakan tadi," jawab Rukia singkat.

Renji menepati janjinya, tidak menginap di Seireitei. Setelah melepas lelah, dia ke kota, mencari buah tangan untuk nonanya. Tidak mungkin dia pulang dengan tangan kosong. Byakuya menghujani Rukia dengan benda-benda super mahal, memberinya sutra terbaik, dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke tempat jauh. Sebagai kompensasi keputusan beratnya menjauhkan adiknya dari rumahnya sendiri. Jadi Renji membelikannya buku tentang tanaman.

Tak sabar lagi, Rukia segera memberondong sahabatnya itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar permintaan kakaknya dan tujuan sebenarnya ke Seireitei. Dengan berbagai dalih Renji mengelak dan menjawab sekenanya. Untungnya Shirayuki memotong rentetan pertanyaan Rukia.

Merasa tidak enak dengan kebohongannya, Renji segera menanyakan tujuan yang ingin didatangi Rukia. Meski tidak puas, Rukia akhirnya mengerti dan menyerah. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Renji setuju untuk berangkat keesokan harinya.

"Istirahatlah Rukia, besok kita berangkat," saran Renji.

"Kau juga seharusnya sudah tidur," tandas Rukia tidak mau kalah. "Pasti kau capek, baru pulang dari Seireitei dan harus pergi lagi besoknya," lanjut Rukia.

Renji mengangkat bahu. "Tidak masalah, fisikku kuat. Buat apa badan sebesar ini kalau tidak untuk dimanfaatkan. Aku tidak ringkih," ungkap Renji menegaskan.

Rukia merenung. "Renji."

"Hmm, apa?" Renji melangkah, mendekat.

"Kepergianmu tadi, ada hubungannya denganku, ya?" tanya Rukia ragu. Dari dekat Renji bisa melihat raut sedih Rukia. Gadis itu mencengkeram bingkai bawah jendela sampai ototnya menonjol.

Renji mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan," sanggahnya langsung. "Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu mendapat tempat di kepalamu. Nanti badanmu benar-benar tanpa daging kalau masih memaksa memeras otak mencemaskan yang tidak terjadi," kata Renji, menenangkan nonanya.

Rukia tahu ada alasan dibalik keputusan Byakuya mengirimnya ke Karakura. Kakaknya itu memberi pengertian jauh-jauh hari, bahwa dia tidak bisa menetap di Seireitei. Dengan sangat terpaksa Byakuya menyembunyikannya. Rukia berusaha memahami Byakuya. Dia sadar kakaknyalah yang menanggung beban sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki sekarang. Rukia tidak ingin menambah masalah di pundak Byakuya, jadi dia menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan tinggal di Kuchiki Manor.

Toh bukannya Rukia tidak bisa berkunjung atau pulang. Seringnya suatu ketika Byakuya akan menyuruhnya pulang, menjadi Nona Kuchiki. Waktunya tidak lama, mulai dua minggu sampai satu bulan. Kadang Byakuya mengajaknya mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang jauh. Saat itu Rukia bisa jadi dirinya sendiri, tidak usah pakai topi atau mengecat rambutnya.

Shirayuki senang sekali mendandani Rukia. Wanita itu sadar Rukia bisa bosan memakai topi lebar terus-terusan, maka dia muncul dengan alternatif lain. Mengecat rambut Rukia. Suatu waktu berwarna merah, kadang pirang atau biru. Rukia curiga kalau sebenarnya wanita itu menjadikannya manekin hidup, yang tentu saja disanggah habis-habisan. Omong kosong kalau Shirayuki menjadikannya model, bantahnya. Ketika dirasa mengecat rambut terlalu ribet, Shirayuki mendapat wangsit lagi, memakaikan wig warna-warni menutupi rambut asli Rukia. Meski dongkol setengah mati, Rukia setuju saja, asal dia tidak usah memakai lensa kontak. Matanya tetap berwarna asli, tapi rambutnya berganti warna dan model. Rukia cuma bisa mengelus dada ratanya dan menghela napas.

"Iya deh," pelan Rukia menutup jendela.

Renji menghembuskan napas lega. Sekali lagi dia berpatroli mengelilingi rumah mereka, yang terbilang luas dengan berpetak-petak kebun sayur dan bunga. Ketika bintang-bintang mulai hilang, barulah Renji masuk ke paviliunnya dan beristirahat.

.-.-.

Pagi-pagi mereka bertiga berangkat. Malam sebelumnya Shirayuki telah menyiapkan bawaan mereka. Dia dan Rukia duduk di dalam kereta dan Renji yang mengemudikan kereta. Suara tapal Zabimaru teredam rumput basah dan tanah yang lembab.

Perjalanan ke perbatasan Karakura dan bagian barat Seireitei itu memakan waktu hampir tiga jam. Rukia pernah mendengar selentingan air terjun di sana terkenal, maka dia memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangannya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Setelah memesan penginapan, ketiga orang itu mulai jalan-jalan. Shirayuki memilih jalanan pertokoan di dekat penginapan, sedang Rukia dan Renji langsung menuju air terjun.

Jalan menuju air terjun itu menurun. Di kiri kanan berjejer pepohonan besar, di bawahnya banyak berjualan para penjual bunga, kimono, dan cendera mata. Gerbang menuju Seribu Mata Air agak curam, tapi jalan ke tempat wisata itu lebih curam lagi. Tangga yang disusun dari batu alami itu dipagari besi, beberapa batu halus menyebabkan permukaannya licin. Berkali-kali Rukia hampir terpeleset. Untungnya Renji memegang lengannya kokoh, sementara bahu lebarnya menyandang tas kecil berisi cemilan dan minuman.

"Jauh ya," kata Rukia sedikit mengeluh. "Jangan-jangan ada lebih dari seribu tangga, nih," katanya lagi. Topi kuning mudanya bergoyang-goyang, dan tangannya mencincing roknya yang juga berwarna kuning.

"Tidak apa, kan menurun," ujar Renji kalem.

"Gimana nanti naiknya, ya," lanjut Rukia lagi.

"Kita sewa kuda," balas Renji, memberi solusi. "Aku sudah tanya penjaga di atas. Di bawah sana nanti ada yang menyewakan kuda."

Rukia sudah tidak kedinginan lagi. Di sepanjang jalan terdapat pepohonan raksasa yang kelihatannya sudah tumbuh sejak zaman nenek moyangnya. Meski sejuk, rupanya tenaga ekstra yang terkuras membuat Rukia jadi hangat. Herannya, Renji sama sekali tidak berkeringat ataupun terengah-engah. Napasnya tetap teratur, tidak nampak kelelahan di wajah tegasnya. Langkahnya terayun ringan, seakan menuruni tangga itu pekerjaan biasa dan ringan.

Tapi perjuangan Rukia terbayar ketika mereka sudah sampai. Mahakarya agung Sang Pencipta terlihat menakjubkan. Entah berapa ketinggian air terjun itu. Yang pasti sangat tinggi. Kalau ada makhluk hidup yang terjatuh dari atas, bisa dipastikan dengan jelas nyawa makhluk malang tersebut bakal melayang dan rohnya ketemu nenek moyangnya.

Air di sepanjang aliran itu bening dan dingin. Bebatuan besar bertengger di bawah air terjun, sedangkan batu yang lebih kecil berserakan di sepanjang aliran air.

Renji mengocok botol minumannya. Keningnya berkerut. "Rukia, aku beli minuman dulu. Kau jangan kemana-mana, aku tidak akan lama," ucap Renji. Dia menyerahkan tas kecilnya pada Rukia.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di batu sana."

Setelah Renji berlalu, Rukia segera menepi. Dia meletakkan tas di batu kecil di bawahnya.

Sebilah tongkat menggelinding dekat kakinya. Ketika dia menengadah, ada seorang pria dengan mata terpejam berusaha menggapai pohon terdekat dengan tangannya. Rukia menunduk lagi, segera mengambil tongkat perak itu.

"Permisi, ini milik Anda?" tanpa ragu Rukia mendekat.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah suara Rukia. Badannya tinggi, kulitnya gelap. Rambutnya dikepang kecil-kecil. "Sepertinya tongkatku terjatuh," katanya ramah.

"Oh, ini," sebelum tongkat itu sampai ke tangan pria itu, Rukia sempat menangkap sebuah kata terpatri di bagian atas. Justice -keadilan.

"Terima kasih, Nona," pria itu tersenyum. Setelah meraba tongkatnya, dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Rukia menatapnya ragu. Sepertinya pria itu merasakan perasaan Rukia, karena kemudian dia berkata, "Dengan bersalaman, aku mendapat gambaran sosok yang bersamaku."

Tanpa berkata lagi Rukia menyambut tangan itu. "Kau kecil ya, Nona," komentarnya setelah bersalaman. "Namaku Kaname Tosen. Kau?"

"Rukia," sahut gadis itu menyebut namanya.

"Hanya Rukia?"

"Iya."

Tosen menghentakkan tongkatnya ke tanah. Ketika bersentuhan dengan batu, dia duduk. Ada perasaan aneh menjalari Rukia, seperti bertemu kawan lama. Di satu sisi ada perasaan lega yang tak bisa dijabarkan, di sisi lain ada rasa canggung yang aneh.

"Kau orang sini?" tanya Tosen lagi.

Rukia duduk berdampingan dengannya. "Tidak, aku datang dari Karakura," jawab Rukia jujur. "Anda orang sini?" Rukia bertanya balik.

"Bukan, rumahku agak jauh dari sini."

Mata Tosen tetap terpejam, tapi ketika Rukia bicara, dia mengalihkan kepalanya, memberi perhatian penuhnya.

"Apakah Anda..." Rukia bertanya ragu.

"Buta? Ya, aku tidak bisa melihat," jawab Tosen enteng, seakan kenyataan itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan. "Tapi satu kekurangan bisa ditutupi kelebihan lain," kata Tosen, memberi informasi baru bagi Rukia. Dia meletakkan tongkat peraknya di pangkuan.

"Benarkah?" tanpa sadar Rukia menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Mata ungunya melebar.

"Hidungku lebih peka terhadap bau, pendengaranku lebih tajam. Yah, " Tosen mengedikkan kepalanya, kepang rastanya bergoyang. "Indraku yang lain membantuku bertahan," jelasnya.

Rukia terpaku. Baru kali itu dia bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki kekurangan seperti Tosen.

"Kau datang dari Karakura?" tanya Tosen ulang. "Bersama siapa ke sini?"

"Temanku," jawab Rukia cepat.

Tosen mengetuk tongkatnya pelan. "Kapan-kapan kau harus datang ke tempatku, Nona. Hawanya lebih dingin, pemandangannya jauh lebih indah –kata teman terpercayaku-."

Rukia tersenyum.

Mendadak tubuh Tosen menegang. "Aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu, aku berharap ngobrol lebih lama denganmu. Sayang sekali," pria berkulit gelap itu bangkit, tongkat di depannya.

"Hati-hati, tempat ini tidak rata," sambil bangkit, gadis itu memperingatkan.

Tosen tidak gentar. "Tempatku malah jauh lebih terjal daripada sini," katanya menutup pembicaraan. Setelah melambaikan tangan dia berlalu.

Rukia baru ingat dia tidak menanyakan asal Tosen. Sembari membetulkan topinya, Rukia kembali ke batu tadi. Tempatnya agak menepi, terlindung dari matahari dan rindang oleh pepohonan. Tiba-tiba sekelebatan oranye menyapu pandangannya.

Rukia terkesima. Kemudian berteriak.

.-.-.

Langkah panjang Renji cekatan melintasi kerikil, bebatuan dan tangga lebar. Pemuda itu membawa dua botol minuman di tangan. Mendengar teriakan tertahan Rukia dia berlari. Degup jantungnya bertalu-talu di telinga.

Dilihatnya nonanya terbelalak menatap seorang pemuda berambut oranye di depannya.

Si pemuda malah mengacungkan tangan, matanya antara takjub dan heran. Sambil jarinya menunjuk Rukia, mata kecilnya tidak berkedip.

"Pixie!" serunya keras.

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N: Saya baru sadar kalau jalan-jalan di fic saya selalu berhubungan dengan alam. Kalau saya sendiri yang dolan sih, paling ke toko buku atau tempat berburu buku bekas. Tapi ketika bersama keluarga atau teman lain, pasti tujuannya air terjun, waduk, candi, peninggalan tempat raja, pantai. Jadi, referensi saya ya tempat-tempat yang pernah saya kunjungi. Seperti chapter ini, suasananya saya gambarkan yang di Grojogan Sewu, minus monyetnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

**Tak peduli seberapa cerdik Byakuya melindungi adiknya, Aizen menemukan jalan untuk mendapatkan Rukia. IchiRuki, AiRuki. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter 4**

.-.-.

Seorang anak kecil berambut coklat gelap tengah terpana memandang sebuah lukisan wanita cantik berambut hitam dan bermata violet. Wanita itu, jika ditilik dari potretnya, sepertinya bertubuh kecil.

"Kakek, itu siapa?" tanyanya tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya. Dia sudah melihat berbagai macam lukisan namun baru kali itu dia benar-benar mengamati satu persatu gambar yang terpajang di kantor kakeknya.

"Yang mana?" tanya si kakek. Dia mendongak dari perkamen yang sedang dibacanya.

Si anak, Sousuke Aizen, menunjuk lukisan yang dimaksud dengan jari kecilnya. Ketika si kakek mengerutkan kening, Sousuke berlari kecil memutar meja kakeknya, dan berhenti di depan lukisan berbingkai kayu dengan relief dedaunan yang meliuk-liuk. "Ini."

"Wanita itu cantik, kan?" tanya kakek.

Sousuke mengangguk, membuat poninya menutupi matanya yang coklat cemerlang. "Apa dia nenek moyangku?" tanya Sousuke kemudian.

Kakek menggeleng. "Tidak. Dulunya dia memang berasal dari sini, sih."

"Dulunya? Dari Hueco Mundo?" Sousuke menekankan suku katanya.

Kakek tersenyum. Cucunya adalah anak yang cerdas. "Namanya Hisana. Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya. Sebenarnya dia wanita pilihan kakeknya Kakek," Sousuke kelihatan berusaha mencerna dua kata terakhir, jadi sang kakek diam sejenak. "Kakeknya Kakek ingin mengambilnya sebagai istri, tapi rupanya sebelum sempat mereka menikah, seorang pemuda dari keluarga Kuchiki jatuh cinta padanya dan berhasil mencuri Hisana."

Sousuke mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Dia berlari lagi ke meja kakeknya, menyandarkan lengannya dan menatap kakek, mengharapkannya meneruskan cerita. Anak kecil itu tahu kalau sang kakek sedang bekerja, dia tidak ingin diganggu. Namun rasa penasaran si anak yang besar tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dan kelihatannya kakek juga tidak keberatan menunda pekerjaannya.

"Hisana dipercaya sebagai keturunan terakhir klan yang mempunyai tangan hijau ajaib, jadi ada alasan lain pendahulu kita ingin menikahinya," terang kakek.

"Tangan hijau?" Sousuke heran. Alis tebalnya bertaut. "Jari-jarinya berwarna hijau?" anak itu bergidik.

"Bukan," kakek tertawa. Dia mengibaskan tangan, membuat perkamennya bergoyang. "Maksudnya, tangannya mampu menumbuhkan apapun yang ditanamnya."

"Oh," Sousuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tahu, Sousuke, tangan Hisana sangat dibutuhkan bagi kelangsungan Hueco Mundo. Kau tahu kan kalau wilayah ini langitnya lebih kelabu dan daerahnya lebih hijau dibanding daerah manapun?"

Sousuke mengangguk lagi. Hueco Mundo jauh lebih dingin daripada beberapa tempat yang pernah didatanginya. Karena itulah hampir tiap waktu dia mengenakan jaket untuk menjaganya tetap hangat. Tanpa sadar dia merapatkan jaket ungunya.

"Terus, Hisana kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Pergi dari Hueco Mundo, dan menikah dengan pemuda Kuchiki itu," jawab kakek. "Hampir saja terjadi pertumpahan darah waktu itu."

Sousuke terbelalak kaget. "Perang? Kan kakeknya Kakek masih bisa cari orang lain lagi untuk dinikahi," ujarnya polos.

Sousuke gemar membaca dan mendengarkan cerita. Perbendaharaan katanya jauh lebih banyak dan luas daripada teman sebayanya.

"Tidak semudah itu," kakek menghela napas. Memang benar cucunya masih kecil, namun sepertinya dia bisa menerima cerita itu dengan baik. "Hisana sudah bertunangan dengan kakek moyang kita, tapi apa mau dikata, pada akhirnya dia jatuh cinta pada pria Kuchiki itu dan memilih menghabiskan hidup bersamanya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa potretnya ada di sini?" tanya Sousuke tidak mengerti.

Kakek meletakkan perkamennya dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut ikal cucunya. "Ada cara untuk menghentikan perseteruan yang hampir terjadi," kata kakek meneruskan cerita. "Keturunan kelima Kuchiki harus dikembalikan ke Hueco Mundo. Lukisan Hisana dibuat sebagai pengingat perjanjian kuno itu."

"Perjanjian kuno?" Sousuke membeo.

"Yah, disebut perjanjian kuno karena itu sudah terjadi lama sekali."

"Tapi, Ayah tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku," kata Sousuke cemberut.

Kakek tertawa. "Ayahmu pikir yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Keluarga Aizen dulu masih berkorespondensi dengan keluarga Kuchiki, tapi rupanya hal itu sudah berhenti sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, nantinya siapapun keturunan kelima itu akan ke sini?" ulang Sousuke penasaran.

"Kakek tidak tahu," kakek mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada lagi konfirmasi mengenai hal itu."

Sang kakek tidak memberitahu bahwa mungkin saja Hisana lebih berbahagia dengan pria Kuchiki itu. Pengaturan pernikahan Hisana dengan kakeknya berdasarkan formalitas, dan barangkali pria Kuchiki itu mencintainya dengan tulus dan bukannya demi politik.

Perjanjian kuno yang rumit, batin si kakek sambil mengamati Sousuke yang kini memelototi potret Hisana lagi. Yang tidak disadarinya, cerita itu terpatri dengan kuat di memori Sousuke, sampai dia dewasa.

.-.-.

Diam bukan berarti Sousuke Aizen mengalah. Dia tahu bahwa Byakuya Kuchiki adalah generasi keempat setelah insiden kakek moyangnya dengan Hisana. Instingnya menyatakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan kepala keluarga berambut hitam itu.

Beberapa kali, tanpa disadari Byakuya, Aizen bertemu dengannya. Dari gerak-gerik Byakuya, cara pria itu berbicara dan aura di sekelilingnya, Aizen mendapat dugaan Byakuya menanggung sesuatu yang lebih kelam daripada sikap dingin dan acuh yang selama ini diperlihatkannya.

Pria itu ingat dengan jelas rupa terkejut Byakuya saat mereka bertemu di rumah Yamamoto. Mata hitam yang seakan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Seakan Aizen adalah mimpi buruk. Tidak perlu kata untuk menjelaskan situasi canggung diantara mereka. Sekali lihat otak Aizen sudah memproses dan menganalisa tatapan syok dan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Byakuya tahu. Tahu tentang perjanjian kuno itu.

Dan Aizen bukan tipe orang yang akan puas dengan berdiam diri dan duduk manis. Gin menyisir orang-orang sekitar kediaman Kuchiki, dan Tosen, intuisinya luar biasa. Kekurangannya tidak menghalanginya melaksanakan tugasnya. Dua orang itu belum pernah gagal mengemban misi yang dilimpahkan pada mereka.

Gin pintar mengobrak-abrik pemikiran orang yang dihadapinya. Tosen mempunyai jiwa lurus tentang keadilan. Tidak ada yang bisa membengkokkan sense of justice-nya.

Yang berasal dari Hueco Mundo akan kembali ke tempat itu.

.-.-.

"Siapa kau?" geram Renji. Badan menjulangnya menutupi Rukia. Dialah yang kini berhadapan dengan si pemuda berambut oranye sengak itu.

Rukia gemetar melihat sahabatnya itu. Renji yang biasanya kasar bertranformasi menjadi pemuda temperamental yang siap bertarung melawan siapapun yang dirasanya berbahaya.

Pemuda itu sudah menurunkan tangannya. Gantian dia menatap Renji sebal. "Minggir, kau," hardiknya keras. "Nanti dia hilang."

Mata Renji berkilat semerah rambutnya. "Dia tidak akan hilang. Kaulah yang akan menghilang dari hadapan kami," aumnya.

Si pemuda melesat ke samping, berusaha mencuri lihat Rukia, namun Renji lebih gesit. Dua mahaguru yang selama ini melatihnya bukan sembarang orang, dan menghadapi pemuda menyebalkan, sama menjengkelkannya dengan warna rambut oranyenya yang mencolok, bukan masalah bagi Renji.

Lagi-lagi dia berseru 'Pixie'.

Kini Rukia, yang tadinya ketakutan, naik pitam. Dia memegang pinggang Renji dan menerobos perlindungan sahabatnya. "Kau pikir kau siapa, seenaknya memanggil orang dengan sebutan 'Pixie'?" semburnya panas.

Si pemuda terdiam. "Orang?" dia mengulang kata Rukia. "Jadi kau manusia?" dia terlongo. "Aku sudah mengunjungi beberapa negara dan mendengar dongeng tentang makhluk-makhluk yang katanya hanya ada dalam legenda. Kupikir kau seekor pixie. Manusia tidak mungkin sekecil ini," ungkapnya blak-blakan dengan nada menuduh yang terang-terangan.

"Kau tidak sopan," desis Renji marah walau dalam hati ingin tertawa mendengar ada yang mengomentari postur Rukia seekstrim itu.

"Kurang ajar," Rukia menggertakkan gigi. Sungguh pemuda ini tidak tahu adat. Rukia masih bisa menerima kalau murid Renji memanggilnya 'Kakak Kecil'. Paling tidak mereka masih memandangnya sebagai manusia.

Si pemuda menatapnya kecewa. "Kupikir kau makhluk langka," katanya tanpa menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Siapa kau?" tuntut Renji. Melihat gelagat pemuda sinting itu dia mengendurkan pertahanannya dan menurunkan kadar emosinya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," jawabnya.

"Strawberry?" Rukia mendengus. "Sikapmu tidak semanis namamu," ejeknya.

Ichigo menegakkan diri. "Kau salah, Pixie. Arti namaku adalah 'Anak pertama yang melindungi'" terangnya.

.-.-.

Beberapa puluh meter di antara tebing terjal, di sebuah gazebo yang terlindungi lebatnya pepohonan dua orang pria duduk sambil menikmati pertengkaran tiga orang di bawah.

Pria yang satu berambut perak keunguan. Wajahnya tampak malas-malasan namun licik. Mungkin kurangnya daging dan lemak di tubuhnya menyebabkan pria itu mengenakan baju berlapis-lapis meski udara tidak sedingin di tanah kelahirannya, untuk menjaganya tetap hangat. Namanya Gin Ichimaru.

Di depannya seorang pria berambut coklat ikal menyunggingkan senyum geli. Kulitnya sedikit berwarna dibandingkan dengan Gin yang pucat. Matanya coklat cemerlang, menandakan kecerdasan dan pengetahuannya yang luas. Wajahnya tenang, buah dari pengalamannya yang tidak sedikit. Mantel khakinya menutupi tubuh berototnya.

"Yang Anda cari sudah ketemu, Tuan Aizen," ucap Gin.

Aizen mengalihkan matanya, menatap Gin. "Terima kasih atas usahamu, Kawan. Tidak diragukan lagi, dia memang keturunan Hisana. Mereka seperti kembar."

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Gin. Matanya tetap menyipit tapi raut mukanya menunjukkan minatnya akan jawaban yang akan keluar dari Aizen.

"Mengambil yang seharusnya kembali ke Hueco Mundo, tentunya."

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N: Ide 'pixie' muncul ketika saya mengamati lagi profil Rukia. Tentu saja tidak ada pixie sebesar dia. Tapi gambaran profil imutnya, dengan rambut hitamnya mengingatkan saya pada Alice di Twilight Saga, yang digambarkan bertubuh mungil, cantik mempesona, berambut hitam riap-riap, dan diibaratkan seperti pixie. Yup, inilah kemunculan Ichigo, dengan porsi yang masih sedikit. Tapi selanjutnya dia akan muncul dengan frekuensi yang lebih banyak.

Apa Rukia hobi jalan-jalan? Seperti kebanyakan orang, dia juga bosan dan suntuk kalau dikurung di rumah besarnya terus menerus. Dia juga butuh udara segar dan keluar untuk menjaga pikirannya supaya tidak menyerah pada kebosanan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

**Tak peduli seberapa cerdik Byakuya melindungi adiknya, Aizen menemukan jalan untuk mendapatkan Rukia. IchiRuki, AiRuki. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter 5**

.-.-.

Shirayuki bagai gambaran wanita dalam dongeng terkenal. Kecantikannya diibaratkan Putri Salju. Rambutnya biru pucat, garis wajahnya klasik dan unik. Wanita itu cantiknya bukan main, dan sesuai julukannya, dia mirip Putri Salju –secara harafiah. Walau keelokan parasnya tak tertandingi, judesnya setengah mati, sikapnya dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Mau mencoba menggodanya dengan rayuan gombal? Jangan harap akan mendapatinya tertunduk dan tersipu malu. Bukannya bisa menaklukkan Shirayuki, mereka yang nekat bisa tewas berdiri karena aura mematikannya yang bermakna 'Dekati aku **dan** mati.'

Para pengagumnya hanya bisa mengamatinya dari jauh. Bahkan berhayal atau berfantasi tentangnya pun para pria itu surut nyalinya. Mereka yang pernah mencoba merayunya kembali seperti anjing dengan ekor di antara kaki.

Shirayuki tidak menggubris perhatian pengagumnya. Satu-satunya yang menarik perhatiannya adalah mengasuh dua bocah besar yang tinggal bersamanya. Salah satu bocah itu, Renji Abarai, sudah dua puluh tiga tahun dan sejak tahun-tahun sebelumnya telah mandiri dan bisa diandalkan. Sedang yang satu lagi –dan inilah alasan kenapa dia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di salah satu tempat di Karakura yang tenang- Rukia Kuchiki, nona muda yang dipasrahkan olehnya.

"Kau bertemu pemuda aneh?" cetus Shirayuki datar.

"Ya, pemuda tengik yang mengatai Rukia 'pixie'," jawab Renji tak sabar. Siang itu mereka makan siang di restoran yang jadi satu dengan penginapan yang mereka sewa. Rukia dan Shirayuki menempati kamar yang sama, sedang Renji di kamar depannya. Setelah makan mereka naik ke kamar Shirayuki. Rukia tertidur, jadi dua orang lainnya mengobrol di ruang sebelum beranda.

"Terlebih, Ichigo –itu namanya- juga menyewa penginapan ini. Aku agak was-was, jangan-jangan dia orang Aizen," Renji melirihkan suaranya.

Sama seperti Renji, Shirayuki tahu alasan dibalik disembunyikannya Rukia. Diam-diam wanita cantik namun galak itu prihatin. Ketika ibunda Byakuya hamil lagi, orang-orang di keluarga Kuchiki mati-matian menyembunyikan berita kehamilan nyonya mereka. Ketika berita itu bocor dan tidak bisa ditutupi lagi, orang dalam mulai panik dan menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk sang nyonya dan janin dalam kandungannya.

Yang menyedihkan, sesaat setelah melahirkan Rukia, Nyonya Kuchiki menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ditengah duka yang menyelimuti, tindakan ekstrim terpaksa diambil. Dengan berat hati, bayi yang baru lahir itu segera dibawa keluar dari rumah megah itu.

Dan bersamaan dengan meninggalnya Nyonya Kuchiki, isu bahwa bayinya ikut meninggal juga sengaja dihembuskan. Menjadikan Byakuya sebagai keturunan terakhir Kuchiki. Generasi keempat sejauh ini.

Byakuya masih sangat muda saat kejadian itu terjadi. Adik bayi yang dinantikannya akhirnya menanggung dampaknya. Rahasia mengenai perjanjian generasi kelima yang harus dikembalikan ke Hueco Mundo diturunkan secara turun temurun. Bahkan setelah tahu pun, mereka tutup mulut rapat-rapat, berharap jika tidak ada reaksi dari mereka keluarga Aizen akan mengasumsikan batalnya kesepakatan yang usianya sudah lebih dari seratus tahun itu.

"Aku belum bisa memastikan hal itu," ujar Shirayuki lugas. Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Sejauh ini keluarga Aizen tenang-tenang saja. Tapi Byakuya memperingatkan kita untuk ekstra waspada. Kelihatannya Sousuke Aizen orang yang tidak mudah dikelabui, dan berbeda dengan pendahulunya."

.-.-.

Ichigo nyengir lebar ketika sore di hari yang sama dia menjumpai Rukia melihat-lihat bunga di taman penginapan. Gadis itu begitu serius sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hai, Pixie," sapa Ichigo riang.

Rukia mengerjabkan matanya. Sesaat dia berpikir warna oranye menyilaukan itu mirip matahari, tapi bahkan rambut itu berwarna keemasan unik tanpa perlu ada pantulan dari sinar matahari. Barulah setelah mata Rukia turun sedikit, melongok sepasang bola mata yang warnanya tidak bisa dia jabarkan, hidungnya mengernyit tidak suka. Tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo, dia meninggalkannya.

"Dasar pemarah. Belum sampai umur tiga puluh wajahmu bakal dihiasi keriput dan cepat tua, lho," tukas Ichigo ringan.

Rukia menarik topinya merah muda pucatnya dalam-dalam. Walau kesal luar biasa mendengar Ichigo, dia bertekad tidak akan menyerah dan meladeni kata-katanya.

"Iya, deh. Aku minta maaf sudah memanggilmu 'pixie'," kata Ichigo akhirnya. Dia mengira Rukia masih akan terus mengacuhkannya. Nyatanya gadis itu berbalik dan menatapnya dingin.

"Kumaafkan," balasnya pedas. Dia sudah hendak terus berjalan ketika Ichigo tersenyum. Senyumnya aneh. Walau bibirnya tertarik ke atas, kerutan di antara alisnya tetap nampak. Membuat Rukia terkesima.

"Baiklah, Rukia," ucap Ichigo. "Duduk di sini, yuk," ajak Ichigo. Kebetulan taman itu bersambungan dengan restoran yang berada di luar, yang dinaungi atap bambu.

Tanpa berkata lagi mereka duduk di kursi.

"Apa itu?" tunjuk Rukia.

"Ini?" Ichigo mengangkat dua kotak biru dari kertas karton. "Masker dan sarung tangan," jawabnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rukia lagi, keheranan.

Ichigo membuka dua kotak itu, mengeluarkan masing-masing selembar dari kotak itu. Pemuda itu mengibarkan sebuah sarung tangan karet dan masker hijau muda bertali putih. Tanpa sadar Rukia mengambil kotak itu, mengamati informasi yang tertera. Ada lima puluh masker dan seratus sarung tangan.

"Untuk bertugas, dong," jawab Ichigo seakan pertanyaan Rukia sama wajarnya dengan kenapa orang menggoreng telur dengan wajan dan bukannya dengan panci. Melihat kilatan penasaran yang belum terpuaskan di mata Rukia, Ichigo melanjutkan. "Aku seorang perawat. Tahu kan? Yang merawat orang sakit," terang Ichigo, sedikit khawatir Rukia tidak tahu arti kata 'perawat'.

Ichigo tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi terkejut terang-terangan di wajah Rukia. "Tidak menyangka, ya?" desaknya.

"Mana mungkin orang sepertimu seorang perawat?" Rukia mendengus keras-keras. "Bisa tambah parah pasienmu."

"Hmph, tentu saja aku profesional kalau sudah bertugas," balas Ichigo sambil memasukkan kembali sarung tangan dan maskernya.

"Terus, untuk apa sebanyak ini?" tunjuk Rukia lagi.

"Masker dan sarung tangan adalah benda sekali pakai," urai Ichigo panjang lebar. "Sangat tidak disarankan memakai sarung tangan yang sama kalau sudah digunakan untuk satu pasien. Dan kalau masker," kini Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Yah, pokoknya harus sekali pakai."

Rukia terdiam, mengamati Ichigo menata kotak itu beserta buku ke dalam tas besar. "Kenapa bukan dokter?" tanya Rukia.

"Karena aku perawat. Pertanyaanmu tidak bermutu," Ichigo tertawa mengejek.

"Maaf kalau pertanyaanku tidak berbobot," sergah Rukia panas. Tapi rupanya dia tidak betah berlama-lama marah. Ichigo adalah teman pertamanya, selain Renji dan orang-orang di rumah Kuchiki tentunya. Rasanya sebal sekaligus menyenangkan ada orang lain yang bisa diajak berdebat dan saling mencemoh. Seperti...normal.

"Ayahku seorang dokter," tutur Ichigo tanpa ditanya. "Ada klinik kecil di rumah. Aku memutuskan menjadi perawat untuk melengkapi bantuan yang bisa kuberikan di klinik."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Dokter dan perawat?" Ichigo melihat Rukia mengangguk. "Dokter diajari untuk mengobati orang sakit, sedang perawat dibekali ilmu bagaimana merawat orang. Subjeknya tidak sama."

Rukia mengangguk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kerja?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Liburan, menyegarkan diri sebelum mulai bertugas lagi. Kalau kau, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?" Rukia terperanjat. "Aku...bercocok tanam," jawabnya sekenanya. Di rumah terdapat petak luas tanah. Biasanya Rukia menanaminya dengan seledri, tomat, bunga. "Katamu tadi kau sudah mengunjungi beberapa tempat?" tiba-tiba Rukia teringat ucapan Ichigo tadi pagi, ketika pemuda itu menuduhnya pixie.

"Yah, waktu studi. Aku dan teman-temanku praktek di beberapa tempat, di beberapa rumah sakit. Kadang tepat di tengah keramaian kota, dan di lain waktu di daerah yang jauh dari keramaian. Cari pengalaman, Rukia."

Jika Ichigo pergi ke beberapa tempat demi pengalaman, Rukia demi kesenangan. Byakuya lebih dari mampu untuk membawanya ke tempat jauh, dari yang dingin sampai yang eksotis.

Tiba-tiba perhatian Ichigo terarah ke topi lebar Rukia. "Kenapa kau pakai topi terus?" tanyanya langsung.

"Alergi matahari. Dan karena aku suka," tandas Rukia pendek. Rupanya Ichigo menangkap pesan enggan dalam nada suaranya, karena dia tidak menyinggung lagi soal itu.

.-.-.

"Kau tidak pernah melepaskan mata dari Nona Muda, rupanya," tegur halus suara wanita.

Renji mengerutkan dahi. Dia duduk tersembunyi di balik bayangan pohon palem dan beberapa tanaman dalam ruangan. Teguran Shirayuki tidak membuatnya mengalihkan matanya.

"Itulah tugas keberadaanku, Shirayuki," kata Renji pelan. "Melindungi Rukia dan mengawasi siapapun yang berada di dekatnya sampai ada bukti orang itu tidak berbahaya."

Shirayuki mendesah. Renji boleh saja terlihat kasar tapi dia teguh. Shirayuki terenyuh.

Renji tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari, tapi prioritasnya sekarang adalah Rukia. Bukan hanya Rukia sebenarnya. Dua orang menempati top prioritas sepanjang hidupnya. Bukan dirinya, tapi Rukia dan orang itu.

.-.-.

"Rukia Kuchiki, harta paling berharga keluarga Kuchiki. Kakaknya, Anda sudah tahu sendiri, sangat merahasiakan keberadaannya. Tinggal dengan seorang wanita bertampang cantik dan laki-laki berambut seperti nanas," Gin menuturkan fakta yang diketahuinya.

Aizen mengangguk sedikit, mengawasi Rukia yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria muda berambut oranye menyala dari restoran seberang. Kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan kontras dengan kulit putih pucat Gin. Terlebih ketika sinar matahari sore jatuh menimpanya, membuat wajah dan lengannya bersinar.

Mengikuti arah pandangan tuannya, Gin segera menyahut. "Byakuya Kuchiki sangat protektif terhadap adiknya, dan pemuda itu baru dikenalnya tadi. Nona Kuchiki belum bertunangan atau menikah, Tuanku."

"Kau tahu, Gin, aku mengerti kenapa kakaknya berusaha mati-matian melindunginya," kata Aizen kalem, namun matanya penuh kalkulasi. "Tidak ada yang rela menyerahkan anggota keluarganya pada orang asing. Apalagi jika gadis itu adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa yang dimiliki Byakuya. Tapi bagaimanapun aku akan membawanya ke Hueco Mundo, dengan persetujuan atau dengan paksaan."

"Menculiknya sekarang?" tanya Gin.

Aizen tertawa kecil. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan mengambil tindakan sedrastis itu. Jangan bebani kepalamu dengan hal itu sekarang, Gin. Kita telah berusaha keras untuk menemukannya. Sekarang ini," pria itu meminum tehnya. "Marilah kita nikmati keadaan yang tenang ini sebelum badai datang."

.-.-.

**TBC**

A/N: Kemarin my brother beli masker dan sarung tangan dua kardus kecil. Jumlahnya bikin saya geleng-geleng kepala. Dan penjelasannya seperti yang diungkapkan Ichigo di atas. Bau sarung tangannya sangat, ugh, sangat-tidak-enak-sekali. Kebetulan sekali profesi Ichigo tidak jauh beda dengan pekerjaan ayahnya, dan karena ada sumber yang bisa saya tanyai, akhirnya saya bisa tahu sedikit tentang apa saja yang dilakukan Ichigo sebagai perawat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

**Tak peduli seberapa cerdik Byakuya melindungi adiknya, Aizen menemukan jalan untuk mendapatkan Rukia. IchiRuki, AiRuki. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter 6**

.-.-.

Aizen selalu menikmati teh dimanapun dia berada. Di rumahnya saat santai, atau bahkan saat keadaan genting yang menuntutnya mengambil keputusan besar. Menurutnya, teh bisa menstimulasi pikirannya supaya tetap berpikir jernih.

"Sampai kapan kita di sini?" tanya Gin. Wajahnya tetap seperti rubah, hanya saja kini ada sedikit kerutan di alisnya.

"Beberapa hari lagi," jawab Aizen seraya menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Anda selalu memilih tempat seperti ini," komentar Gin.

Aizen tersenyum kecil. "Ironis, bukan? Sudah jauh-jauh dari Hueco Mundo, masih saja menjatuhkan pilihan tempat yang udara dan letak geografisnya tak jauh beda dari keadaan rumah kita," katanya menanggapi.

"Saya tidak keberatan," sanggah Gin buru-buru.

"Kapan kau pernah keberatan?" ada kilat geli dalam mata coklat Aizen. "Kau selalu oke kemanapun kita melanglang buana."

Gin nyengir, selebar yang bisa dilakukan bibirnya. Dia pria santai yang selalu menikmati situasi apapun.

Aizen menyibakkan rambut, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menaiki kuda atau mereka yang berusaha menapaki jalan mulus dari air terjun dengan berjalan kaki. Matanya memperhatikan kepala-kepala berambut beraneka ragam, tapi tak ada yang diam-diam dicarinya.

Gin di depannya hanya menyeringai ketika seorang perempuan takut-takut duduk di pelana seekor kuda hitam. Baju putihnya berkibar diterpa angin, dan menilik tubuh kerempengnya, wajar saja Gin memakai baju tebal beberapa lapis.

Orang-orang di sini berkulit pucat seperti Gin. Tapi Aizen, yang memang terlahir dengan pigmen cukup, nampak agak mencolok. Kalau dia menyibak lengan bajunya, biasanya orang akan terpaku menatap kulit kecoklatannya. Tidak pucat dan nampak sehat. Membuatnya kelihatan berkilau ketika sinar matahari menimpanya.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan kita pergi ke daerah panas saja," usul Aizen sembari mengawasi rekan yang lebih muda di depannya. "Jadi dalam sehari kau tidak perlu mengenakan baju yang normalnya dipakai orang selama seminggu," sindirnya.

Gin terkekeh. Matanya semakin menyipit, seringainya semakin lebar. "Saya tidak kurus kerontang, kok," elak Gin, yang percuma saja berbohong.

"Kemana larinya makanan yang masuk ke perutmu itu," lanjut Aizen.

"Tapi Anda tidak suka tempat panas, Tuan," ujar Gin.

Aizen mengangguk. Beberapa helai rambut coklatnya ikut bergoyang dan jatuh mengenai matanya. Mungkin berhubungan dengan tempat tinggalnya, pria itu lebih menyukai tempat sejuk.

"Tuanku, benarkah legenda mengenai Hisana, bahwa tangannya ampuh menumbuhkan pepohonan?" tanya Gin tiba-tiba.

"Menurutku tidak sedahsyat itu," komentar Aizen setelah beberapa saat. "Beberapa orang dikaruniai tangan hijau, apapun yang ditanamnya bakal tumbuh. Banyak juga yang meski sudah berusaha keras, bahkan rumpun bunga liar yang susah payah ditanamnya malah mati."

"Jadi, Anda tidak percaya?"

Aizen tersenyum simpul. "Aku percaya Hisana bertangan hijau, tapi jangan lupa, tanah di tempat kita sangat subur. Jadi, menurutku dua faktor itu ikut andil dan sama-sama berkontribusi."

"Saya pikir Anda berniat mengambil Rukia karena alasan pertama," ungkap Gin.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menarik yang seharusnya berada di Hueco Mundo. Terlebih, ilmuwan kita sudah cukup hebat. Dia bisa mengatasi kendala yang bisa muncul dari tanah pertanian kita."

Ilmuwan yang dimaksud adalah seorang pria berkacamata modis dari gading gajah, dan berambut permen yang sangat percaya diri. Meski sering tinggi hati dan perkataannya selembut tusukan belati, dia orang yang kompeten di bidangnya. Szayel Apporo Grantz pintar menciptakan formula pupuk yang tepat dan menyilangkan tumbuhan. Obsesi yang belum kesampaian, Szayel ingin menumbuhkan bibit nanas yang berbuah semangka, dan paprika rasa tomat.

.-.-.

Renji memasukkan sehelai surat ke lengan bajunya, mengabarkan keadaan mereka pada Byakuya. Setelah bertanya letak jasa kurir pada pemilik penginapan, dia turun.

Pria berambut mencuat seperti nanas itu selalu berhati-hati. Bahkan pesanan atau barang dari Seireitei untuk Rukia tidak pernah dialamatkan ke rumah. Selalu mampir di tempat Hanataro, yang merupakan kerabat Unohana, rekan Byakuya yang tahu cerita dibalik diasingkannya Rukia. Barulah setelah barang sampai di kediaman dokter kecil itu, Renji membawanya pulang.

Renji menapaki tangga batu alami yang terakhir ketika Rukia mendongak dari balik topi ungunya. "Mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ada perlu sebentar, Rukia," jawab Renji. "Hei, Ichigo, titip Rukia beberapa menit."

"Beres," Ichigo nyengir. "Kujaga teman kecilmu ini."

Tentu saja Renji tidak langsung percaya pada seseorang yang baru dikenal beberapa hari. Di jendela atas sana, Shirayuki memasang mata.

"Apa ini?" Rukia bergidik ngeri melihat beberapa gambar yang memperlihatkan organ dalam manusia. "Kau mempelajari beginian?"

"Yup," balas Ichigo santai. "Inilah yang sehari-hari kupelajari," tukasnya seraya melambaikan helaian kertas yang dijepit.

Rukia tidak ingin melihat gambar-gambar organ manusia maupun jenis-jenis penyakit lagi. Ichigo tertawa melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa buku seperti ini? Katamu ini waktu liburanmu," tanya Rukia tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Takut lupa kalau tidak dibaca terus," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengan orang bertampang aneh, tapi tidak ada yang menimbulkan rasa penasaran, dan beberapa perasaan lain, seperti yang ditimbulkan Ichigo. Gadis itu tidak mengerti. Tiap melihat wajahnya, rasanya detak jantungnya berdegup berkali-kali lipat. Ada semacam desir aneh yang mampir ke dada dan perutnya saat matanya menatap Ichigo.

Diam-diam ini mengganggu Rukia.

"Kau sakit ya?" tegur Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Rukia tergagap. "Apa?"

"Wajahmu mendadak aneh," komentar Ichigo.

"Kau yang aneh!" sembur Rukia tidak mau kalah. Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu.

Pria itu sudah sering mendengar kata 'aneh' dialamatkan padanya. Rambutnya berwarna aneh, dan kulitnya yang lebih gelap dari kebanyakan orang di rumahnya juga tidak biasa. Tapi mendengarnya dari mulut Rukia membuatnya agak kesal. Dia tak tahu kenapa.

"Ternyata dunia ini selebar daun kelor, ya," gumam Rukia ketika tahu mereka berasal dari kota yang sama.

"Tapi Karakura jelas lebih lebar daripada sepucuk daun, Rukia," sanggah Ichigo.

Dibanding Seireitei, daerah Karakura memang lebih kecil, namun tetap saja masih luas.

"Kudengar ada dokter hebat di sana," kata Ichigo. "Kebetulan aku akan membantunya praktek selama beberapa waktu."

"Dokter siapa?" tanya Rukia. "Ada banyak orang dengan segala profesi, lho."

"Hanataro Yamada," jawab Ichigo setelah berpikir beberapa detik.

"Hanataro?" pekik Rukia riang. "Aku kenal dia. Orangnya kecil dan kelihatan lemah, tapi sebenarnya dia pintar," sambungnya memberi informasi.

"Kalau kau memujinya seperti itu, aku percaya, deh," Ichigo nyengir.

Rukia tertawa pelan. Tanpa disadarinya, Ichigo memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih jelas meski ada topi yang menaungi wajah kecilnya. Kalau tersenyum atau tertawa, bibir Rukia akan tertarik ke atas. Sudut matanya berkerut dan ada binar cemerlang di mata besarnya. Wajahnya cantik, tapi sepertinya dia berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan, batin Ichigo. Gadis itu kelihatan selalu berhati-hati, menjaga jarak dengan siapapun yang ditemuinya. Sejauh ini, yang dilihat Ichigo sering bersamanya adalah seorang pemuda yang nampaknya lebih tua dari mereka berdua.

"Rumahmu dekat rumah Hanataro?" setelah menemukan suaranya, Ichigo melontarkan pertanyaan, berharap mengalihkan perhatian. Dia merasa terganggu dengan ketertarikannya pada wajah Rukia.

"Tidak jauh," sahut Rukia.

"Kalau aku sudah di sana, aku main ke rumahmu, ya?"

Rukia terdiam, terpekur. Selama ini yang mengunjunginya hanyalah kakaknya dan Hanataro plus Unohana, yang selalu mengecek kesehatannya. Dia merasa ragu.

"Hmn, boleh," katanya akhirnya, pelan dengan suara kecil.

.-.-.

Renji sudah memastikan bahwa di antara sekian banyak turis di tempat itu tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai. Dia melakukan observasi, mengecek keamanan penginapan dan lokasi sekitar air terjun dan sekitarnya. Aman, begitulah pikirnya. Sayangnya ada beberapa orang yang luput dari pengamatannya.

Kadang Shirayuki atau Renji menemani Rukia jika gadis itu menuruni undakan menuju air terjun atau kuil di dekat situ. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, dan alasan itulah yang membuat dua orang itu sepakat bahwa situasi yang tidak sepi itu tidak akan memungkinkan siapapun mengenali Rukia.

Mendapat titah menjaga Rukia membuat Renji paranoid. Apapun yang terjadi, nona muda itu adalah prioritasnya. Berbeda jika dia sendirian, pemuda itu agak santai.

Byakuya tahu di mana mereka berada sekarang. Dia mengabarkan sesegera mungkin akan berkunjung ke Karakura.

Hujan deras yang kemarin sore mengguyur desa itu menyisakan becek dimana-mana. Jalanan lembab, tanah dan rerumputan pun masih basah. Renji dan Shirayuki membiarkan Rukia mengelilingi daerah pertokoan dekat penginapan sendirian. Sang nona memaksa mereka untuk berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, dan melanjutkan urusan mereka. Menyerah, kedua orang itu setuju.

Ada banyak toko yang berderet, tapi yang paling menarik minat Rukia adalah toko bunga yang bertebaran. Mungkin karena terguyur hujan, bunga di pot luar tampak lebih segar.

Angin yang berhembus kencang membuat Rukia merapatkan jaket kuningnya. Menurut Shirayuki,kuning sangat serasi dengannya. Wanita itu memang sering berbelanja untuknya. Rukia hanya pasrah, toh dia akan memakai apapun yang dibelikan.

Topinya terbang, terpelanting tersapu angin ke arah utara. Secepat kakinya bisa berlari, Rukia berusaha meraihnya kembali. Malang, angin menerbangkannya entah kemana.

Rukia menghela napas. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, dan tanpa topi, wajahnya lebih terekspos. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya lebih bebas. Aneh memang. Dia hendak berbalik ketika kepalanya menabrak dada seseorang dengan keras.

Gadis itu meringis, mengusap dahinya. Dia terbelalak ketika tahu pria yang ditabraknya sudah jongkok memungut pot bunga yang terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku," kata Rukia buru-buru.

Pria berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa," katanya. "Salahku tidak memperhatikan jalan."

Tapi Rukia terlanjur merasa bersalah. Bunga yang dibeli laki-laki itu masih berada di pot, tapi tanahnya sudah berhamburan. Rukia ikut jongkok.

Yang tidak diduga orang yang ditabraknya adalah Rukia mengumpulkan tanah yang berceceran dan berusaha mengembalikannya ke pot. "Tidak usah, Nona," tukasnya cepat.

"Aku yang salah."

"Lihat, tanganmu kotor."

"Bisa kucuci nanti."

Sia-sia saja dia mencegah Rukia. Untung pot plastik itu tidak pecah, tanah dan bunganya terselamatkan. Rukia mencuci tangannya di toko tempat pria itu membeli bunga. Si pemilik rupanya wanita separuh baya yang baik hati, karena sekarang di meja kecil depan toko, dia menyediakan teh panas untuk mereka.

Si pria melambai, senyum tetap terpasang di wajahnya. Ragu-ragu Rukia duduk.

"Aku merepotkan, ya," keluhnya.

"Tidak. Hmn, namaku Sousuke Aizen. Kau?"

Rukia tersenyum malu-malu. "Rukia."

"Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya," puji Aizen.

_Anda juga tampan, Tuan_, bisik Rukia dalam hati. Diam-diam gadis itu mengamati rambut coklat ikal Aizen yang disibakkan ke belakang. Mata coklatnya jernih dan terang. Wajahnya tampak baik hati.

Obrolan basa-basi mengawali percakapan mereka.

"Hueco Mundo?" ulang Rukia. "Aku pernah selintas mendengarnya, tapi belum pernah ke sana."

_Jelas, Byakuya akan menjauhkanmu dari tempat itu selamanya, selama yang bisa diupayakannya_, batin Aizen. "Kau harus ke sana kapan-kapan, Nona Rukia. Pemandangannya tidak kalah bagus dengan di sini, tapi hawanya jauh lebih dingin. Anginnya menusuk tulang."

"Aku jadi penasaran," tukasnya tanpa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya mendengar letak geografis tempat yang baru.

Aizen tersenyum cerah. "Semoga kau cepat ke sana," harapnya, disambut anggukan antusias gadis itu. Dan Aizen tidak mengucapkannya hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Siapa tahu saat itu aku bertemu Anda lagi," balas Rukia, tidak menyadari sekelebatan yang tidak biasa di mata Aizen.

"Pasti," timpal Aizen mantap.

Dari kejauhan, Renji melihat Rukia ngobrol dengan seorang pria. Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi intuisinya mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal yang membuat hatinya tidak enak. Dia bergegas mendekat.

"Rukia!" serunya seraya menepuk pundak kecil sahabatnya.

Rukia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Renji, dari mana?" tegurnya.

"Menengok kereta kita," jawab Renji segera. Dia melirik pria yang duduk mengamati mereka dengan senang dan cermat. Mata Renji menyipit. "Maaf, Anda siapa?"

Herannya, yang ditanya seakan gembira dengan pertanyaan Renji, seolah dia sudah menanti sedari tadi. Matanya berbinar semakin cemerlang, senyumnya menandakan pria itu sedang senang hatinya. "Aizen, Sousuke Aizen."

Rasanya jantung pemuda itu berhenti berdetak. "A-Aizen?" ulangnya terbata, membuat Aizen semakin riang. Renji terpaku, bahkan kalau tiba-tiba ada petir menggelegar di pagi berkabut dan mendung itu, dia tidak akan terkesiap sehebat itu. Saking terkejutnya, dia tidak menyadari mulutnya yang menganga dan ekspresi yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku dengan mata ngeri?" tanya Aizen lugas tanpa merasa sakit hati. Meski wajahnya tetap tenang, matanya menantang Renji.

"Rukia, hampir hujan, ayo pulang ke penginapan," kata Renji sambil menarik lengan Rukia.

Gadis itu bingung. "Sebentar," tahannya. Dia merasa tidak enak dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Renji. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi pria sopan yang barusan dikenalnya membuat hatinya luluh.

"Ayo!" kali ini Renji tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Nadanya tegas, tidak menyisakan kesempatan untuk dibantah.

"Aku permisi, Tuan Aizen. Senang bertemu Anda," ujar Rukia buru-buru. Dia sudah bangkit ketika Aizen membalasnya.

"Sama-sama," sahut Aizen ramah. "Semoga kita ketemu lagi."

Hati Renji semakin tidak karuan. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Dengan protektif dia melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di bahu Rukia. Diacuhkannya orang-orang yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran. Dia berjalan cepat, hampir menyeret Rukia bersamanya.

"Renji, kau kenapa? Hei, jalannya pelan sedikit," protesnya.

"Maaf Rukia, kita harus berkemas sekarang," bisik Renji, ketegangan mewarnai suaranya.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti. "Baru beberapa hari lagi kan rencana kita pulang."

"Tidak bisa, kepulangan kita diluar rencana. Ini genting sekali, Rukia," Renji menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Rukia tidak mengeluarkan protes lagi. Jarang sekali Renji bersikap seperti barusan padanya, dengan tegas memintanya tutup mulut tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk tahu alasan di baliknya.

Sampai di penginapan, Renji mendorong Rukia pada Shirayuki, berbisik sebentar pada wanita itu. Wajah Shirayuki langsung pucat pasi, sama seperti wajah Renji. Dia mengangguk mengerti dan mulai sigap mengemasi barang mereka. Renji kembali ke kamarnya, dan keluar dengan tas berisi pakaiannya.

"Shirayuki, ada apa?" tanya Rukia ikut cemas.

Shirayuki hanya meliriknya sejenak tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kita pulang, itu saja," bohongnya.

Ada banyak pertanyaan berloncatan di kepala Rukia. Dia ingin menuntut jawaban atas sikap aneh dua orang itu, tapi ditahannya demi melihat muka pias mereka.

Secepat kilat, mereka bertiga menuruni tangga dan menuju kereta.

Renji memacu kuda yang menarik kereta secepat angin. Dengan brutal dia melarikan keretanya. Dia baru berhenti ketika ada jasa kurir di jalan yang mereka lewati. Dia turun, meminta jasa kurir memberikan surat ke kediaman Byakuya, dan segera melompat lagi ke kereta.

"Kenapa kusir kita? Aku sampai pusing," keluh Rukia.

"Tahan, ya," hibur Shirayuki. Jika normalnya wanita menawan itu dingin, kali ini wajahnya diliputi kekhawatiran. Lebih aneh lagi, dia menyuguhkan senyum super mahalnya.

"Aku perlu tahu kenapa kepulangan kita sampai mendadak begini," tuntut Rukia.

"Kubilang tidak ada apa-apa," sambar Shirayuki.

"Aku perlu tahu!" seru Rukia keras. Hampir saja dia menjerit. Wanita di depannya terlonjak, dan Renji di bangku kusir tak kalah kaget. "Aku muak kalian selalu menyembunyikan rahasia dariku. Kalian kira aku tidak tahu?" emosi Rukia semakin tersulut seiring kecepatan Zabimaru membawa kereta mereka mendekati rumah.

"Baiklah, Rukia," Shirayuki menghela napas panjang. "Ini demi kebaikanmu, itu yang terpenting. Selebihnya, bukan hakku untuk bilang."

"Justru karena menyangkut dirikulah, aku berhak tahu!" suara Rukia meninggi. Di depan, Renji mengernyit masam mendengar lengkingan suara Rukia di sela derap si kuda dan roda kereta.

Segala frustasi Rukia membuncah. Frustasi karena tidak bisa tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, marah karena geraknya tidak bebas, dan benci pada segunung topi yang harus menutupi rambutnya.

Shirayuki tidak mempersiapkan diri berada di hadapan Rukia yang berwajah merah padam karena marah, atau menatap mata nanar penuh murka itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya," Shirayuki menggeleng, muram.

Rukia menghembuskan napas, putus asa. "Kenapa..." ratapnya sedih. Tapi Shirayuki tidak bisa menghiburnya kali ini.

.-.-.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

**Tak peduli seberapa cerdik Byakuya melindungi adiknya, Aizen menemukan jalan untuk mendapatkan Rukia. IchiRuki, AiRuki. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter 7**

.-.-.

Byakuya melesat menuju stall kudanya begitu selesai membaca surat Renji. Dengan cekatan pria itu memilih kuda terbaiknya dan memacunya menuju Karakura. Belum pernah dia setegang itu. Mendung sangat pekat dan kabut mulai turun, tapi situasi itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk segera sampai.

Renji telah menunggunya. Sigap, pria berambut merah itu menuntun kuda Byakuya dan mengikatnya di stall. Tanpa menunggu, Byakuya menghambur masuk. Walau wajahnya tidak sarat emosi, terpancar kelegaan luar biasa menyelimuti rautnya ketika melihat Rukia duduk di bantal bulu angsa di ruang tengah.

Jubahnya berkibar keras saat pria itu menyeberangi ruangan dan meraih bahu Rukia, merengkuhnya. Sesaat kemudian dia melepaskannya, meneliti adiknya baik-baik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Rukia menggeleng. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kenapa dengan Aizen?"

Byakuya terkesiap. Matanya mencari Renji, yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Renji menggeleng, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak memberitahu Rukia apapun.

"Darimana kau menduga seperti itu?" Byakuya balik bertanya, nadanya datar.

"Aku tidak bodoh," jawab Rukia kasar. "Begitu tahu pria yang bersamaku bernama Aizen, Renji menarikku dan akhirnya kami semua pulang. Jadi aku menyimpulkannya sendiri," lanjut Rukia.

Dalam keadaan normal, tidak mungkin dia akan berkata sekasar itu, terutama pada kakaknya. Rukia sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Selama ini dia menerima apapun yang diminta Byakuya, tidak mempertanyakan banyak hal. Dia sadar Byakuya menanggung suatu beban yang sampai sekarang tidak –atau belum- diceritakan padanya.

Byakuya terdiam. "Ceritanya panjang Rukia," ujarnya berenigma.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya," pernyataan itu lebih terdengar sebagai tuntutan.

"Yang penting kau aman di sini," kata Byakuya lagi.

"_Di sini_? Aku ingin pulang ke rumah," pekik Rukia. Dia menatap garang pada sang kakak.

"Ini juga rumahmu," ucap Byakuya sabar, berusaha menanamkan fakta yang mungkin dilupakan adiknya.

"Rumah di Seireitei," sergah Rukia cepat. "Aku ingin pulang."

Detik berikutnya dia sudah terisak.

Byakuya menatap sedih adiknya. Dalam hati sudah lama dia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Menjauhkan Rukia dari rumah bukan ide brilian, dia tahu itu. Tapi prioritas Byakuya adalah kerahasiaan Rukia.

Sekali lagi dia merengkuh adiknya. _Benarkah Rukia sekurus ini?_ Diusapnya lengan Rukia. Meski kelihatannya kurang berperasaan, hatinya pedih melihat adik, dan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya berurai air mata dan berulang-ulang menggumamkan 'Aku ingin pulang.'

"Baiklah, Rukia. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu," ucapan Byakuya mampu sedikit meredakan tangis Rukia. "Tapi tidak di sini. Begitu hujan reda, kita pulang."

"Kita bisa ke Seireitei sekarang," Renji yang sedari tadi diam kini membuka suara, memberi usul. "Aku yang mengendalikan kereta," katanya menawarkan diri.

"Tidak. Kita menunggu hujan reda. Aku tidak ingin kusir sekaligus pengawal Rukia sakit gara-gara kehujanan," putus Byakuya tegas.

"Aku tidak selemah itu, _Tuan_," bantah Renji tidak suka.

Byakuya melirik Renji. Mata hitamnya menusuk mata Renji, terus ke hatinya, membuat pemuda itu tidak tenang. "Baiklah," kata Renji akhirnya.

.-.-.

Rukia tersenyum ketika memasuki rumah yang dirindukannya. Walau hatinya berat, terlebih ketika mendengar pernyataan Byakuya bahwa Renji ternyata berada di dekatnya sebagai pengawal, bukan hanya sebagai sahabat, gadis itu tidak bisa mencegah rasa gembiranya menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

"Ikut aku," kata Byakuya.

Rukia berjalan di belakangnya, mengikutinya dalam diam. Rukia merasa percuma saja bertanya pada kakaknya saat itu. Sekali Byakuya berkata sesuatu, dia tidak akan goyah.

Betapa terkejutnya nona muda itu ketika Byakuya membawanya ke ruangan yang selama ini belum pernah dimasukinya –sampai saat itu. Terlebih ketika dia melihat potret besar yang tergantung di dinding.

"Itu...bukan aku," ujarnya lambat-lambat. "Mirip denganku tapi bukan aku."

Byakuya mengamati reaksi Rukia. "Itu Hisana, nenek moyang kita. Yang tidak tahu akan berpikir itu lukisanmu," jelasnya.

Rukia menoleh, menatap kakaknya. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Hisana," gumamnya dengan alis berkerut. "Apa hubungannya dengan Aizen?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Byakuya mengatur napas. Dari luar dia terlihat tenang, posturnya kokoh. Tapi dalam hati, pria itu mempersiapkan diri, menyadari bahwa rahasia yang selama ini disimpannya rapat-rapat sebentar lagi tidak akan bisa disebut 'rahasia' lagi.

Dengan singkat Byakuya membeberkan kisah asmara rumit yang berbuntut pemutusan pertunangan Hisana dengan pria bermarga Aizen, dan kawin lari wanita itu dengan kakek moyang mereka.

"Jadi, keturunan kelima akan kembali ke Hueco Mundo?" ulang Rukia tak percaya. "Maksudnya, aku harus ke tempat itu?" Gadis itu merasa hampa. Dia mencintai Seireitei, rumahnya dengan sepenuh hati. Tak terbayangkan sebelumnya jika dia harus berada jauh.

"Sayangnya, menurut perjanjian itu, iya," tukas Byakuya dengan berat hati.

"Aku harus menikah dengan Aizen?" tanya Rukia ragu-ragu. Perutnya bergejolak, merasakan sensasi aneh yang baru kali ini dikenalnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," sanggah Byakuya. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan seseorang yang memikul beban dunia di pundaknya. "Saat itu, mereka tidak meminta keturunan kelima untuk menikah dengan keturunan mereka. Disamping itu, gender juga tidak bisa diprediksi atau ditentukan, Rukia. Tuntutan mereka agar generasi kita kembali ke Hueco Mundo, tidak ada syarat harus terikat dalam pernikahan."

Rukia menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Dia tersenyum, agak lega. Ide menikah yang diatur oleh orang lain untuk dirinya benar-benar horor baginya. Meski begitu, Rukia tidak tenang. Mengetahui rahasia ini bagai memakan buah simalakama. Saat tidak tahu, dia masih bisa tenang, sadar bahwa segala perlindungan Byakuya memiliki alasan dibaliknya. Dan ketika akhirnya dia mengetahui kejujuran tentangnya, Rukia harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa dia adalah orang yang terpilih. Sebagai generasi kelima yang semestinya saat ini berada di tempat asing.

"Karena itukah, aku terpaksa tinggal di Karakura dan bukannya di sini?"

Hati Byakuya seperti digodam palu kasat mata mendengar kata 'terpaksa' meluncur dari bibir Rukia. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kenyataan bahwa Rukia seorang wanita, sang adik lebih memiliki ikatan dengan rumahnya. Byakuya menyadarinya, karena itulah dia memberi apapun yang diminta Rukia, sebagai kompensasi atas kesediaannya selama dua puluh dua tahun hidup jauh dari rumah. Mengajak sang adik keliling berbagai tempat supaya dia tidak layu dalam kebosanan.

Byakuya mengangguk.

Terlepas dari informasi tentangnya, Rukia merasa bersalah telah membentak kakaknya. Terlebih saat melihat ekspresi Byakuya yang selama ini hanya sekali ini dilihatnya. Dia benci menyaksikan kelebatan bersalah, pedih, dan khawatir di wajah Byakuya. Sinar di mata kelamnya redup.

"Maaf Rukia, mungkin bukan keputusan bijaksana merahasiakan keberadaanmu, tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku salah karena mengingkari janji kuno itu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa dikatakan benar dengan membuatmu sedih karena harus jauh dari rumah," sesal Byakuya pahit. Wajahnya pucat , sepucat jubah hitam yang dikenakannya.

Samar Rukia mendengar guntur kembali bergemuruh. Begitu hujan hampir reda, hanya menyisakan rintikan kecil, Renji mengerahkan Zabimaru ke Seireitei. Udara sangat dingin tapi Renji tidak keberatan. Yang lebih mencekam malah suasana di dalam kereta. Hening dan penuh ketidakpastian.

Sekali lagi Rukia mengerling lukisan Hisana, kemudian wajah pias Byakuya. Gadis itu sungguh-sungguh menyesal telah bersikap kasar pada kakak yang sudah mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tak ada yang ingin menjauhkan seorang adik dari rumahnya sendiri, pikir Rukia muram, dan pastilah Byakuya melakukannya bukan dengan senang hati.

.-.-.

Rukia menikmati hujan dari dalam kamarnya yang luar biasa luas. Dia berbincang ringan dengan Renji. Pertama ada sedikit rasa marah ketika tahu Renji dan Shirayuki terlebih dulu mengetahui rahasia ini.

Pemuda kepercayaan Byakuya itu bisa merasakan keengganan Rukia membicarakan perjanjian kuno itu lebih lanjut. Renji menurut. Jadi dia mengikuti obrolan Rukia. Ringan dan sama sekali tidak menyinggung Aizen.

"Ichigo tidak tahu kita sudah pulang," ucap Rukia setelah sedikit merenung.

Renji tegang. "Rukia, bukannya aku curiga, tapi tidakkah menurutmu teman barumu itu mencurigakan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Oh," gumam Rukia, kecewa.

Renji menyesal telah mengatakannya. Dia bisa melihat Rukia menyukai Ichigo. Selama ini gadis itu tidak pernah berteman akrab dengan siapapun selain dirinya dan Hanataro. Jadi, ketika mendapatkan teman baru, sang nona benar-benar terlihat ceria dan senang.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa," potong Rukia, jenuh mendengar kata 'maaf' untuk hari itu. Sudah cukup hatinya tercabik mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Byakuya. Dia sudah muak mendengar 'maaf'.

"Mungkin kau benar," desah Rukia, sedih. "Mungkin Ichigo ada hubungannya dengan Aizen. Siapa tahu," katanya sebelum mengedikkan bahu, berusaha terlihat acuh, menutupi kecewa yang membelenggu hatinya.

"Yang terpenting, sekarang kau kembali ke rumah," ujar Renji, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya," desah Rukia. Hujan di luar sudah tidak terlalu deras. Hawa dingin berpendar di ruangan itu, aroma tanah lembab bercampur wangi bunga bercampur lembut. Suasana seperti ini selalu membuat Rukia tenang, terlebih saat ini dia berada di rumah.

Dia mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan guyuran hujan di luar, kembali menatap Renji. Sahabatnya itu telah berganti baju. Jaketnya yang basah kuyup karena menembus hujan kini digantikan oleh jaket coklat tua. Rambut merah dan basahnya yang panjang terurai melewati bahu, menyentuh pinggangnya.

Warna tanah jaket Renji menyentak ingatan Rukia akan seorang pria berambut coklat dan berwajah tampan. "Menurutmu, Aizen mengenaliku?" tanyanya, membawa subyek yang sedari tadi dihindarinya.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan, dia tahu atau tidak," jawab Renji setelah mengingat lagi bahasa tubuh Aizen ketika memperkenalkan dirinya tadi pagi. Dia tidak sampai hati mengatakan betapa mencurigakannya pandangan Aizen dan raut wajahnya, seakan memberitahunya non verbal bahwa pria itu tahu lebih banyak daripada yang diperlihatkannya pada Rukia. Bagi mata Renji, Aizen memberi isyarat dia mengenali Rukia.

"Tapi, wajah Hisana mirip sekali denganku, tak mungkin dia tidak mengenaliku," kata Rukia, menyimpulkan. Dia tak tahu pikiran itulah yang juga ada di kepala Renji.

"Jadi, anggap saja Aizen sudah mengenalimu, kalau begitu," putus Renji akhirnya, tidak melihat lagi ada alasan lain yang bisa menutupi pemikiran itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Rukia, menatap mata Renji sungguh-sungguh. Putus asa terselip di antara nada suaranya.

"Rukia, serahkan itu pada Byakuya. Jangan membebani kepalamu dengan 'apa yang akan terjadi' sekarang," tegur Renji tegas.

"Tapi ini menyangkut diriku," sahut Rukia lugas. Mata ungunya menentang Renji.

"Juga menyangkut Byakuya. Dan aku," tambah Renji, matanya mengeras. Dia menggertakkan gigi. "Sebagai kakak, Byakuya akan mencarikan jalan terbaik untukmu. Dan sebagai sahabatmu, bersama Byakuya, aku akan melindungimu. Jangan takut," kata Renji, menenangkan Rukia. Pria yang biasanya kasar dan temperamental itu kini tampak menakutkan, tapi postur siaganya menguarkan rasa tenang pada gadis di meja sampingnya.

Rukia tersenyum. "Tahukah kau, barusan kau tampak menawan, lho," puji Rukia tulus.

"Menawan?" Renji membeo, sedikit kaget dengan komentar Rukia. Aura yang tadinya tebal dan tidak mengenakkan kini terangkat.

"Iya, seperti...seorang pria."

"Hei, aku protes. Aku beneran pria, kok."

"Maksudku, bisa mempesona wanita."

"Oh! Bilang dong!"

"Kau memotong ucapanku sih."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Renji mendelik. Tak peduli berapapun usianya, Rukia selalu bisa menjungkirbalikkan emosinya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Gampang.

"Renji," panggil Rukia kemudian. "Tidak pernahkah kau tertarik dengan seseorang?"

Pemuda tinggi itu terperangah. "Kok baru tanya sekarang?" sindirnya.

"Barusan saja penasaran," jawab Rukia sederhana.

Renji mengedikkan bahu. "Belum memikirkannya," katanya asal.

"Bukannya karena menaruh hati padaku, kan?" tanya Rukia penuh curiga.

"Bukan!" secepat kilat Renji menukas. "Jangan membuatku sebal, Nona," katanya kesal. "Buatku, yang paling penting adalah menjagamu."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku tidak perlu dijaga lagi? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Renji," ujar Rukia berargumentasi.

"Aku akan memikirkannya saat itu tiba."

Renji, pikir Rukia, benar-benar pemuda teguh yang mengikuti jalan lurus tanpa keinginan untuk berbelok. "Dedikasimu untukku, sungguh luar biasa," ucap Rukia.

_Karena Byakuya_. Hampir saja Renji membalas seperti itu. Dia hanya menutup mulut.

.-.-.

Diam-diam, tanpa diketahui Rukia, Renji kembali ke Karakura, menelusuri latar belakang Ichigo. Sebelumnya dia menemui Unohana, karena Hanataro masih ada hubungan famili dengannya sedangkan Ichigo akan membantu praktek pria kecil itu. Unohana membenarkan Ichigo akan tinggal sementara di tempat Hanataro. Wanita itu sudah mendengar cerita Renji tentang Aizen, dan setuju dengan rencana Renji menyelidiki asal usul Ichigo.

Bukannya tanpa alasan Renji melakukannya. Walau Ichigo berpotensi menimbulkan kecurigaan dan warna rambutnya menyebalkan, fakta bahwa Rukia berteman dengannya membuat pemuda itu mencari informasi yang bisa mengkonfirmasi bahwa Rukia bisa melanjutkan pertemanannya dengan Ichigo atau tidak. Dia tidak tega melihat Rukia kehilangan seorang teman. Nonanya itu terlalu lama hidup dalam sangkar emas, selalu berhati-hati dan tidak mengenal banyak orang.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Pemuda yang tinggal di bagian lain Karakura, tinggal dengan ayah dan dua adik kembar. Ayahnya menjalankan klinik kecil di rumahnya. Merupakan seorang perawat yang sudah menjelajahi berbagai tempat. Tidak berhubungan dengan Aizen.

Poin terakhir itu melegakan Renji.

Selama beberapa hari Rukia tinggal di Kuchiki Manor. Byakuya berhati-hati menyampaikan bahwa dia masih harus tinggal di Karakura. Jadi jika Aizen bertandang, dia tidak akan menemukan Rukia di bagian manapun rumah itu. Bahkan potret Rukia hanya ada satu, yaitu di ruangan terlarang yang hanya bisa dimasuki Byakuya dan orang terpercayanya, Renji. Dan masih ada kemungkinan terbuka, yaitu Aizen tidak tahu di mana Rukia berada.

Rukia tidak menolak. Dia tidak tahu, begitu juga Byakuya dan Renji, apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi gadis itu mengerti kesungguhan Byakuya melindunginya.

Begitu kembali ke Karakura, Ichigo sudah ada di tempat Hanataro. Sesuai janjinya, Ichigo sering mampir ke rumah Rukia, kadang bersama Hanataro.

Renji dan Shirayuki lega dengan informasi bahwa Ichigo tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Aizen. Mereka hanya bisa mengawasi Rukia ngobrol dengan Ichigo di rumah mereka. Melihat nona mereka bersenda gurau dan riang membuat dua orang itu sekali lagi lega. Sebelumnya mereka mengira Rukia akan bereaksi ekstrim dan muram terus menerus.

.-.-.

Byakuya tidak menduga bahwa Aizen akan mendatangi Kuchiki Manor beberapa hari setelah Rukia kembali ke Karakura. Wajah datar dan tanpa emosinya menyembunyikan was was dan perasaan tidak menyenangkan lain di hatinya. Pria tinggi berambut kelam itu lihai mengatur ekspresi wajahnya, tetap kelihatan tenang tak tergoyahkan dengan postur dan bahasa tubuh yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan pria itu syok dengan keadaan seekstrim apapun. Kecuali di depan Rukia, hanya adik tercintanya yang bisa membuatnya panik dan membuyarkan wajah topengnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Byakuya Kuchiki," sapa Aizen ramah. "Sepertinya baru kali ini kita bisa ngobrol langsung, meski kalau perhitunganku tidak salah, sudah beberapa kali aku bersua denganmu."

Byakuya nyaris membeku. Nada suara Aizen tidak selayaknya pria pintar yang sedang menuntut haknya. Tidak, pria berjubah bepergian berwarna ungu cerah itu malah duduk tenang dan sapaannya tak ubahnya obrolan ringan seorang kawan lama tentang cuaca yang akhir-akhir ini sering berkabut dan hujan.

"Begitu juga denganku," balas Byakuya datar, meski dia tidak bisa mengacuhkan perasaan bahwa Aizen bukan tipe orang yang bisa diacuhkan dengan gampang. Jadi benar rumor yang beredar, bahwa Aizen adalah pria kharismatik yang mampu menarik kawan ke sisinya dan membuat lawan berubah menjadi sekutu.

"Aku sangat yakin kau bisa menduga maksud kedatanganku," ujar Aizen.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," balas Byakuya, nadanya monoton.

"Mungkin saja pendahuluku melupakan yang pernah terjadi antara Hisana dengan kakek moyangmu, tapi tidak denganku," kata Aizen tanpa basa basi. Mata coklatnya serius. Aura ruangan luas itu mendadak dipenuhi ketegangan. "Aku berpegang teguh bahwa suatu saat, generasi kelima Kuchiki setelah insiden itu akan kembali ke tanah kami."

Byakuya tidak merespons. Kadang dia bicara panjang lebar dan murah kata, tapi seringnya dia pelit bicara, hanya membuka suara seperlunya. "Siapa yang harus kuserahkan? Ataukah kau menunggu anakku?" akhirnya dia bicara.

"Bukan anakmu. Adikmu yang harus ke Hueco Mundo," Aizen tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Sekali lihat, aku tahu dia berdarah Kuchiki. Dari wajahnya. Seakan Hisana terlahir kembali."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan," sahut Byakuya dingin.

"Kau tak perlu berpura-pura lagi, Tuan Kuchiki," Aizen menimpali. Walau raut wajahnya tetap baik hati, yang tersirat dalam kalimatnya berubah menjadi ancaman secara halus. "Aku menunggu itikadmu mengembalikannya, tapi kalau kau tetap keras kepala, tahu-tahu saja kau akan mendapatinya sudah berada di Las Noches, kediaman keluarga Aizen."

.-.-.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Akhir-akhir ini saya jarang mengupdate cerita-cerita saya. Kesibukan rumah dan kerjaan makin menumpuk, sementara saya menjaga dan mengurus rumah, dan keluarga saya sedang liburan. Argh!


	9. Chapter 9

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

**Tak peduli seberapa cerdik Byakuya melindungi adiknya, Aizen menemukan jalan untuk mendapatkan Rukia. IchiRuki, AiRuki. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter 8**

.-.-.

"Jujur saja, Ichigo. Pria sepertimu tidak cocok jadi perawat," gumam Rukia ketika sore itu –seperti juga sore-sore sebelumnya- Ichigo main ke rumahnya.

Pria yang duduk di kursi rotan di sampingnya hanya merengut masam. Kerutan semakin jelas di dahinya. Bukan karena ia sudah uzur. Ichigo memang selalu mengerutkan kening, baik dalam keadaan susah, senang, bingung, apalagi jika marah.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tuntutnya tidak suka.

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Yah, sejauh yang aku tahu, perawat selalu berwajah ramah. Rautnya seolah bertuliskan _'Jangan khawatir, wahai pasien. Kau akan segera sembuh, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan'_ dengan huruf besar-besar."

Ichigo mendengus tapi Rukia tidak berhenti.

"Lihat saja rupamu. Seperti seorang pemarah, bisa-bisa pasien langsung kabur terbirit-birit, tuh..."

"Buktinya tidak ada yang lari seperti katamu," Ichigo menyela. Dia menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya berat. "Tampang memang penting, eit, kau tidak salah," sambar Ichigo cepat ketika dilihatnya gadis mungil di sampingnya sudah membuka mulut untuk menyerangnya secara verbal. "Tapi ada lagi yang penting, yaitu profesionalitas dan kinerja ketika berhubungan dengan mereka. Begini-begini, aku tidak akan memarahi pasien, kok," sambung Ichigo membela diri.

Rukia masih kelihatan ragu. Dalam kasusnya, dia bakal lebih memilih dokter dan perawat bertampang ramah dan menenangkan daripada yang memiliki rupa mirip Ichigo. Mujur, Unohana dan Hanataro yang biasanya mengecek kesehatannya berwajah teduh dan menenangkan. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan pemuda berambut menyebalkan ini.

Tentu saja Ichigo tidak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya dengan jujur pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu itu, bahwa alasan dibalik kerutan yang menghabiskan nyaris seluruh alis dan dahinya dikarenakan imej yang selama ini dibangunnya. Kerutan itu membuatnya terlihat tangguh dan macho, bukan?

Ichigo nyengir senang melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia yang jelas-jelas menyiratkan ketidakpuasan. Pemuda berambut oranye menyala itu tidak suka berbohong, tapi memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak perlu diungkapkan. Dulu sekali ketika dia masih kecil, Ichigo membaca sebuah ungkapan berbunyi '_Only fools and children tell the truth'_. Dia tidak ingin disebut dungu, dan layaknya anak kecil seumurannya, dia juga enggan disebut anak-anak. Gara-gara sebaris pepatah itulah akhirnya Ichigo lihai memilah mana yang harus dengan gamblang diutarakan dan mana yang harus disembunyikan.

"Omong-omong Rukia, sejak aku membantu Hanataro di daerah sini, aku tidak lagi melihatmu memakai topi," cetus Ichigo tiba-tiba.

Yang ditanya terdiam, wajahnya memucat. Sejak insiden pertemuannya dengan Aizen, Rukia tidak lagi melihat alasan untuk menaungi kepalanya dengan topi lebarnya. Toh pria bermata coklat cemerlang itu sudah melihatnya, melihat Rukia lengkap dengan rambut hitam sebahunya, mata violet besarnya dan profil kecilnya. Diam-diam gadis itu sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang akan menimpanya. Bukannya Rukia menyerah, dia tahu Byakuya akan memikirkan segala cara dan di sisinya ada Shirayuki dan Renji. Posisinya aman dan terlindungi meski sebuah suara di sudut hatinya mengatakan semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Rukia hanya berusaha berpikir optimis.

"Rukia?"

Gadis itu nyaris tergagap. "Aku bosan pakai topi," jawabnya lirih.

"Lho, dulu kau bilang alergi matahari," cecar Ichigo, mengingatkan percakapannya dengan Rukia di air terjun dulu.

"Sudah sembuh," balas Rukia singkat.

Ichigo manggut-manggut, nada dingin Rukia membuatnya paham gadis itu tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Mata kecilnya menelusuri gadis yang tiba-tiba murung itu, dari rambutnya yang bagai dipintal dari pekatnya malam, sampai dagu lancipnya. "Kau kelihatan lebih cantik begini," cetusnya tanpa direncanakan.

Rukia terbelalak. Tak bisa ditahan, ucapan Ichigo membuat wajahnya panas. Gadis itu berani bersumpah, pasti saat ini wajahnya bersemu merah. Byakuya dan anak-anak kecil di sekitar tempatnya tinggal memang pernah memuji rupanya, tapi saat-saat itu Rukia bisa bersikap anggun dan menanggapinya dengan '_Terima kasih_.' Entah kenapa jika pujian itu keluar dari bibir Ichigo, sensasi yang ditimbulkan jadi sangat berbeda.

Ichigo tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung!

Putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki itu tak kalah kaget. Dia blak-blakan ketika menyampaikan pendapatnya terhadap sesuatu, dia juga jujur saat mengkritik hal yang menurutnya kurang sreg. Tapi ketika sampai pada penampilan fisik atau opini terhadap orang tertentu, pemuda itu masih bisa menahan lidahnya. Tak pelak saat itu dia merutuk dirinya sendiri, menyalahkan lidahnya yang tergelincir.

Ichigo pernah merasakan ketertarikan pada gadis-gadis. Selayaknya pemuda normal lainnya, dia pernah mengalami cinta monyet, naksir seorang gadis dan berusaha merayunya. Tapi mungkin karena seiring pertambahan usianya, Ichigo jadi semakin matang dan lebih bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia seperti itu. Menginjak usianya yang mendekati dua puluh tiga, tiba-tiba dia mulai didera perasaan aneh yang membuatnya sering berdebar saat mengingat seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus dada bidangnya.

"Ehm, pernahkah kau menyuntik pasien?" tanya Rukia. Tangan kecilnya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan rotan yang didudukinya dengan gelisah. Sengaja gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa memberi respons lebih lanjut.

Ichigo tersentak. Ada perasaan lega sekaligus kecewa dengan cara Rukia menanggapi pujian tulusnya. Tapi, sepanjang pengamatannya, sepertinya Rukia canggung ketika baru selangkah saja pemuda itu melewati batas obrolan yang biasanya hanya seputar topik ringan mengenai keseharian mereka. Ichigo bisa merasakan bahwa gadis mungil itu tidak biasa berhubungan dengan urusan di luar lingkup 'pertemanan.' Dia hanya bisa membatin bagaimana bisa Rukia melewatkan dua puluh dua tahun hidupnya tanpa kehadiran pria dalam jalinan yang khusus. Bukannya Ichigo seorang pakar asmara, hanya saja, berdasarkan pengalamannya bertemu banyak orang dan menjelajahi banyak tempat, sedikit banyak dia bisa menduga bahwa Rukia masih awam dalam urusan yang satu ini. Memang mereka sering ngobrol, tapi tak banyak yang bisa digali darinya. Bahkan, Ichigo tidak tahu banyak mengenainya, selain bahwa Rukia hanya tinggal dengan Renji dan Shirayuki. Gadis muda itu mengelak jika Ichigo bertanya tentang keluarganya.

"Menyuntik sih..." gumam Ichigo, pikirannya kembali pada pertanyaan Rukia. Jika yang bertanya orang lain, tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo akan meneriakkan _'Itu kalimat retoris_!' dengan pedas. "Tentu saja, sebagai perawat aku diajarkan merawat orang, termasuk menyuntik."

"Oh!"

"Kenapa, ngeri ya?"

"Kedengarannya menakutkan, Ichigo. Aku sendiri tidak suka disuntik."

Ichigo terkekeh. "Tidak juga." Dia sadar Rukia sengaja membelokkan obrolan mereka pada topik baru. Kali ini dia menyerah. Hanya kali ini.

"Bagaimana kau belajar menyuntik?"

"Dulu aku dan teman-temanku saling bergantian mempraktekkannya," jawab Ichigo.

"Huh?"

"Suatu waktu aku yang menyuntik mereka, lain waktu, yang terjadi sebaliknya. Memegang benda berjarum ini tidak bisa sembarangan, lho. Kalau salah, orang yang kita suntik bisa lumpuh."

"Ekstrim sekali! Bagaimana kalau mau donor darah? Harus ekstra hati-hati juga?" tanya Rukia lagi, kali ini benar-benar penasaran. Dulu dia berniat mendonorkan darahnya, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hanataro karena berat badannya yang ringan bagai bulu.

"Kalau itu jarumnya harus ditancapkan di pembuluh darah di lengan," jelas Ichigo.

Tanpa sadar Rukia mengelus lengannya, yang tidak tertutupi oleh baju kuning berlengan pendek yang dikenakannya.

"Bukan di situ, Rukia," sergah Ichigo yang kebetulan melihat gerakan Rukia. Dia beringsut dan memegang lengan kurus itu, membimbing jari-jari Rukia menemukan titik pembuluh darahnya.

Suasana masih mendung, awan tebal berarak di barat langit, tapi Rukia sangat yakin dia bisa mencium aroma matahari yang samar-samar menggelitik hidungnya. Benarkah matahari memang memiliki aroma? Ataukah perasaan itu datang karena wangi yang menguar dari rambut oranye milik pemuda yang kini menunduk di bawah hidung kecilnya?

Ichigo menegakkan telinga ketika didengarnya suara endusan tajam. Penasaran, dia segera mendongakkan kepalanya, yang merupakan kesalahan besar karena hidungnya malah menumbuk sesuatu yang terasa lembut. Tubuhnya membeku tapi matanya malah terkunci oleh mata bulat dan jernih yang balik memandangnya.

Bibir Rukia menempel di ujung hidung lurusnya!

Tangan besar dan kasar Ichigo masih menggenggam erat lengan dan pergelangan tangan Rukia. Gadis itu bahkan tidak merasakan bahwa Ichigo kini mencengkeram tangan kecilnya. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa dia tengah melayangkan 'ciumannya' pada Ichigo. Di hidung. Bukan di bibir, dahi atau pipi.

"Gyaaa..." pekik Rukia akhirnya, menarik kepalanya dan menendang Ichigo.

.-.-.

Seumur hidup baru kali itu Rukia merasa benar-benar malu. Sebelumnya dia belum pernah mencium atau dicium pria. Giliran saat itu tiba, dengan tidak mesra dia malah mencium hidung seseorang, tidak sengaja pula. Yah, kalau itu bisa disebut ciuman! Sederhananya, bukankah mendaratkan bibir di bagian wajah mana pun bisa dikategorikan sebagai ciuman?

Begitu lengkingan suara Rukia membahana, Renji tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari paviliunnya. Pria itu khawatir sesuatu menimpa nona muda yang harus dijaganya. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Rukia mendekap mulutnya dan Ichigo terkapar di lantai. Bahkan rambut merahnya bisa dibilang warna pastel yang menyejukkan mata bila dibandingkan dengan wajah merah Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Ugh!" Rukia mengerang.

Lilin di kamarnya masih menyala, menerangi wajah kecilnya yang lagi-lagi memerah. Berkali-kali gadis itu berusaha menghalau ingatan sore tadi, tapi semakin dia berusaha, semakin jelas gambaran yang didapatnya. Memalukan! Belum lagi alibi yang harus dikarangnya demi menenangkan Renji yang sudah berwajah sangar karena mengira Ichigo berbuat yang tidak senonoh padanya.

Rukia menghela napas panjang. Gadis itu menekuri langit-langit kamarnya kemudian menarik selimutnya melewati bahu sembari berharap kantuk menyergapnya dan ketika bangun keesokan hari, kenangan yang membuatnya enggan bertemu Ichigo bakal lenyap.

"Rukia, kau belum tidur?"

Hampir saja adik Byakuya itu terlonjak di futonnya. Suara Shirayuki di luar menyentaknya keras. "Belum. Masuk saja!" serunya saat berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya.

Shirayuki perlahan membuka pintu, menutupnya dan beranjak mendekati nonanya. Diam-diam Rukia prihatin melihat wajah pucatnya. Shirayuki luar biasa cantik dan berkulit putih. Benar-benar gambaran Putri Salju yang membuat iri banyak wanita. Tapi semenjak terjadinya pertemuan tak diharapkan antara Rukia dan Aizen, Shirayuki lebih banyak terjaga daripada beristirahat. Kadang kekhawatiran terpampang jelas di wajah ayunya, cemas akan keselamatan sang nona muda. Baginya, gadis Kuchiki yang diamanatkan padanya jauh lebih penting daripada dirinya sendiri. Keadaan Renji tak jauh berbeda dibandingkan Shirayuki. Rukia teramat yakin saat ini Renji pasti masih berjaga di luar, berlindung di balik bayang-bayang gelap pepohonan di sekitar rumah dan waspada, jaga-jaga seandainya menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Barulah ketika fajar hampir menyingsing, dia kembali ke paviliunnya dan memejamkan mata.

Dua orang itu seperti kecapekan, siaga terhadap apapun indikasi yang bisa saja dilakukan Aizen namun setelah beberapa lama, tidak mendapatkan hasil atau apapun yang mencurigakan. Bergumul dengan kecemasan dalam tempo lama sungguh melelahkan!

"Shirayuki?"

Rukia mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut dan meminta wanita yang dipanggilnya supaya duduk di sebelah futonnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Shirayuki.

"Belum ngantuk," jawab Rukia jujur.

"Gara-gara pemuda sengak itu?"

Mau tidak mau ingatan Rukia melayang lagi pada Ichigo. Tidak ada pria yang dikatai _'sengak, tengik dan mencolok'_ oleh Shirayuki selain Ichigo. "Iya," jawabnya lirih, tidak melihat alasan kenapa harus berbohong pada wanita yang sudah berusaha mati-matian melindunginya.

"Kau suka padanya, ya?"

"A-apa?" Rukia tergagap, suaranya lebih melengking daripada yang diinginkannya.

Shirayuki tersenyum tipis melihat rona merah perlahan menjalari wajah Rukia. Dia mengusap kening gadis itu, lembut. Akhir-akhir ini wanita itu agak sering menyunggingkan senyum pada Rukia, yang sepertinya dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan situasi yang kadang mencekam saat teringat perjanjian kuno yang mengharuskan keturunan kelima Kuchiki untuk kembali ke Hueco Mundo.

"Aku menduga, Ichigo adalah cinta pertamamu," lanjut Shirayuki.

"Tidak, kok!" sanggah Rukia buru-buru. Wajah gadis itu semakin memanas meski udara lumayan dingin.

"Hei, tidak ada salahnya jatuh cinta. Kau sudah lebih dari pantas untuk merasakannya," tukas Putri Salju memberi semangat.

Rukia terdiam. Dia menelengkan kepala supaya bisa menatap Shirayuki lebih jelas. "Benarkah?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Kau tidak pernah salah karena mencintai seseorang, Rukia. Nikmati saja perasaanmu."

"Kukira kau akan menegurku. Suka pada seseorang di saat keadaan genting seperti sekarang."

Shirayuki menggelengkan kepala. Masih ada ketakutan akan apa yang bisa terjadi pada Rukia, tapi dia tidak setuju sepenuhnya dengan ungkapan 'genting' yang diucapkan sang nona. Karena itulah secara halus dia menyarankan Rukia untuk menikmati apa yang dipunyai dan dirasakannya sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok. Selain waspada, tidak ada kelirunya mensyukuri apa yang dimiliki saat ini.

.-.-.

Ichigo masih sering datang ke kediaman mereka bertiga. Awalnya suasana masih agak canggung antara dia dan gadis yang mencium hidungnya, tapi lama kelamaan perasaan kikuk itu mencair. Selain memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok, kerutan di dahi dan perangai yang tidak halus, Ichigo pemuda yang menyenangkan dan enak diajak ngobrol. Bahkan di suatu malam yang kebetulan cerah dan hujan tidak turun ketika pesta kembang api -yang biasanya hanya dirayakan di malam musim panas- tiba-tiba diadakan, Ichigo mengajak Rukia menontonnya. Tentu saja 'pengawal' gadis itu tidak mau melepaskan pengawasan mereka barang sekejab pun terhadap Rukia. Renji dan Shirayuki berjalan tidak jauh di belakang mereka. Lagipula, menikmati hiburan ringan bisa mengendurkan urat saraf yang tegang.

Lapangan luas tempat pesta kembang api itu tidak jauh dari rumah, hanya tinggal jalan kaki tujuh belas menit. Banyak orang sudah memadati tempat itu ketika mereka berempat tiba.

Rukia nyaris terjerembab ke depan ketika seorang wanita gemuk menabraknya dari belakang.

"Hati-hati!" seru Ichigo tajam.

Si wanita minta maaf berkali-kali, rupanya ia tidak sengaja.

Rukia hendak berjalan lagi ketika Ichigo menarik bahu kecilnya.

"Kau kurus sekali, sih. Disenggol sedikit eh, bakal jatuh," tegur Ichigo.

Gadis itu cemberut dikatai kurus. Meski begitu, ada perasaan senang mendapati tangan Ichigo di bahunya. Tapi tangan itu tidak lagi hinggap di sana. Rukia hampir kecewa sampai kemudian dia merasakan jemari Ichigo menggenggam jemarinya. Rasanya detak kencang jantungnya nyaris terdengar bertalu-talu di telinganya. Tanpa sadar dia menengadah, menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo ragu-ragu menunduk. "Boleh, kan?" tanyanya agak takut-takut.

Bukannya menjawab, Rukia meremas jari-jari panjang itu.

Ichigo tersenyum, mengerti isyarat Rukia bahwa sang gadis mungil tidak keberatan. Sepanjang malam itu, Ichigo tidak melepaskan tangan Rukia.

Beberapa langkah di belakang mereka, Shirayuki dan Renji diam-diam mengawasi.

"Shirayuki, bagaimana kalau aku merangkulmu?" tanya Renji main-main.

Yang ditanya malah melemparkan tatapan sedingin es. Bahkan Renji yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya bisa mengkerut sambil mengucurkan keringat sebesar jagung. "Jangan coba-coba, Anak Muda!" ujarnya judes.

Renji tertawa kecut.

"Guru!"

Renji menoleh, mencari sumber seruan melengking itu. Segerombolan anak laki-laki berlari ke arahnya, menerobos kerumunan orang dewasa. Ternyata mereka murid-murid Renji.

"Guru, sama siapa?" tanya seorang anak berambut hitam legam.

Renji menunjuk wanita cantik di sampingnya. Mereka ber'oh' ria.

"Guru, besok latihan di dekat sungai, ya!" pinta anak yang lebih kecil.

"Masa di rumah Guru terus! Omong-omong, kakakku ingin kenalan dengan Guru, lho. Orangnya cantik banget. Beneran!"

Teman-teman si anak yang mempromosikan kakak perempuannya kini bersuit-suit. Bahkan Shirayuki tertawa kecil.

Renji cuma bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk leher bertatonya.

.-.-.

Keesokan harinya, langit kembali kelam. Mendung bergelayut memadati langit, tidak menyisakan setitik pun biru.

Byakuya baru saja keluar ke halaman luasnya ketika seorang kurir mengantarkan sepucuk surat untuknya. Tangan pria itu gemetar ketika melihat huruf timbul di amplop tebal itu. Surat resmi dari Aizen!

Dengan perasaan tidak enak Byakuya merobeknya, hati-hati sekali seolah takut kerusakan yang disebabkan tangannya bisa memperburuk berita apa pun yang akan menyambutnya. Di sana, di perkamen tebal itu, tulisan tangan Sousuke Aizen yang rapi menari-nari.

_ 'Aku __telah memberimu waktu tapi rupanya kau berani bermain-main dengan kesabaranku. Sudah sebulan berlalu namun tak ada berita kepastian kapan keturunan kelima Kuchiki akan ke Hueco Mundo. Kuinformasikan saja, Byakuya Kuchiki, tenggat waktunya telah habis. Aku tidak akan berbaik hati lagi dengan memberimu kesempatan untuk menyampaikannya pada Rukia dan mengantarnya ke keluarga Aizen. Oh iya, aku tahu semua tentang adikmu! Menemukan tempat tinggalnya bukan perkara sulit. Sepertinya kau tidak akan sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya.'_

Hanya satu hal dan satu nama yang berkelebat di kepala Byakuya. Keselamatan adiknya.

Rukia!

.-.-.

Di sebuah rumah besar di Karakura, Renji -yang kelelahan karena pesta kembang api tadi malam- pagi itu keluar dari paviliunnya. Masih setengah sadar, dia berjalan agak sempoyongan ke gerbang. Seorang kurir tengah menantinya dengan sabar. Renji agak heran, biasanya kiriman atau berita apapun untuknya selalu dialamatkan ke kediaman Hanataro. Barulah kemudian Hanataro yang akan mengantarnya sendiri atau dia yang akan mengambilnya di rumah dokter berperawakan kecil itu.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, buru-buru Renji mengamati amplop apik itu. Sulur-sulur bunga keemasan menghiasi permukaannya. Pemuda itu terkesiap mendapati nama Aizen yang dicetak dengan tinta emas di belakangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera merobeknya. Hanya ada sebaris kalimat ambigu di perkamen itu.

_ 'Yang berasal dari Hueco Mundo, akan kembali ke Hueco Mundo.'_

Kalut, Renji segera melesat ke dalam rumah induk. Dia tak peduli dengan tatapan tidak suka Shirayuki karena menggetarkan engsel pintu samping.

"Mana Rukia? Segera masuk ke kereta! Kita akan ke Seireitei secepatnya," perintahnya tegas. Ada nada mendesak yang tak bisa dibantah dalam suara paraunya.

Shirayuki menatap nanar amplop dan secarik perkamen di tangan Renji. Dia tak berkata apa-apa lagi selain menerjang pintu kamar Rukia dan menyeretnya menuju kereta mereka.

Rukia, Shirayuki maupun Renji tahu makna yang tersirat dalam kalimat itu.

.-.-.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

**Tak peduli seberapa cerdik Byakuya melindungi adiknya, Aizen menemukan jalan untuk mendapatkan Rukia. IchiRuki, AiRuki. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter ****9**

.-.-.

Dengan kekalutan luar biasa Renji menyentak Zabimaru supaya berlari secepat angin. Wajah pemuda itu sarat dengan ketegangan. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya awas dan liar. Buku-buku jarinya mencengkeram erat tali kekang Zabimaru. Seumur hidup, baru kali itu Renji didera ketakutan yang sangat.

Renji tidak khawatir dengan keadaan dirinya. Yang paling dicemaskannya adalah nona muda yang saat itu duduk di dalam kereta. Meski begitu, dia merasa sedikit tenang mengetahui bahwa Shirayuki berada di tempat yang sama dengan Rukia. Secuil kelegaan itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Salah satu dari mahaguru yang mengajarinya bela diri adalah Shirayuki. Wanita cantik itu memang berpenampilan feminin, menyembunyikan keahliannya bermain pedang.

Renji hanya berharap mereka bisa mencapai Seireitei secepatnya. Demi Rukia!

Di dalam kereta, Rukia cuma bisa pasrah menatap wajah pias Shirayuki. Wanita yang menjaganya itu kini tampak bagai Putri Salju sungguhan. Wajah Shirayuki sepucat salju, namun mendung jelas-jelas menggelayuti rupa ayunya. Suasana yang ditimbulkan wanita itu membuat Rukia tercekam.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai di Kuchiki Manor?" tanya Rukia memecah keheningan.

Shirayuki nyaris terlonjak mendengar gadis itu membuka suara. Matanya melebar sebelum kembali keukuran normal. "Mungkin sebentar lagi," dustanya. Dalam keadaan panik seperti saat itu, waktu memang terasa seakan berlari cepat. Namun sekali lihat ke arah langit yang pekat oleh mendung, Shirayuki tahu masih butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Rukia sama sekali tak merasa terhibur mendengar jawaban Shirayuki. Agaknya gadis itu tahu Shirayuki berbohong. Dengan nanar Rukia menatap pepohonan yang bagai berlari di luar. Dia mendesah sebelum berujar pahit, "Maaf, karena aku kalian jadi repot."

Mata Shirayuki menyipit, menghunjam Rukia. "Jangan pernah lagi berkata seperti itu, Nona!" desisnya pedas. "Memang tugasku dan Renji untuk menjaga dan melindungimu. Tidak ada keterpaksaan dari kami, jadi berhentilah merasa bersalah!"

"Tapi aku memang merasa bersalah," sahut Rukia langsung, suaranya meninggi. Jari-jari kurusnya menyisir rambut hitamnya penuh frustasi. "Pada kalian dan kakakku," lanjutnya parau.

Shirayuki tercenung. Dia menarik tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya lembut. Selain sebagai nona, baginya Rukia sudah seperti saudara. "Byakuya sangat menyayangimu, Rukia," tegasnya pasti.

"Aku tahu, karena itulah aku benci melihatnya muram karena aku," ujar Rukia. Mata besarnya berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu semakin merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri mengingat dia sudah menyeret orang lain ke dalam permasalahannya.

"Kakakmu hidup karenamu."

Perkataan Shirayuki menyentak Rukia. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Shirayuki menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Mungkin kau berpikir Byakuya menderita karena berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikanmu. Tapi sebetulnya kaulah tujuan hidupnya."

"Tidak mungkin," sanggah Rukia tak percaya. Matanya melebar.

Shirayuki mengendurkan pegangannya pada tangan Rukia. "Tanpa dirimu, Byakuya sangat kesepian Rukia. Ketika kau pulang atau bertemu dengannya, tidakkah kau perhatikan binar yang menghiasi mata kelabunya?"

Samar Rukia menggeleng.

"Walau tidak terlalu kentara, aku dan Renji bisa melihat dengan jelas rasa bahagia yang menguar dari wajahnya. Itu karena kau, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia terpaksa menyembunyikanmu mati-matian!" tandas Shirayuki.

Rukia menatap Shirayuki lama. Otaknya berusaha memproses alasan yang dikemukakan wanita yang selama ini sudah mengasuhnya. "Karena akulah keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa," ujarnya lirih.

"Ada perasaan yang memang tak bisa kita jabarkan, Nona. Salah satunya adalah cinta. Cinta seorang kekasih, orang tua, atau saudara."

Rukia memalingkan wajah ke luar.

"Hei!"

Seruan Shirayuki menyadarkannya dari lamunan pendek.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan! Otak secerdas apapun bahkan tak mampu menelaah perasaan cinta dan ikatan yang tercipta antara kita dan orang yang kita sayangi," cetus Shirayuki.

Wajah Rukia yang tadinya seputih kertas kini agak cerah. "Yang perlu kutahu adalah kenyataan bahwa Byakuya sangat menyayangiku. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup," kata Rukia menyimpulkan.

"Ya, kami juga sangat menyayangimu, Rukia," tambah Shirayuki. Dia meraih bahu Rukia dan meremasnya. "Kaulah prioritas kami dan orang-orang di Kuchiki Manor."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kalian?" tanya Rukia akhirnya, luluh oleh perkataan Shirayuki.

Pertanyaan itu tidak sempat dijawab. Suara derap kuda yang jumlahnya lebih dari satu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Perasaan ngeri dan was was menghinggapi mereka bertiga. Bahkan Rukia menahan napas. Gadis itu seakan mendengar jantungnya berdentum memukul rusuknya, bertalu-talu menyakitkan.

Renji menajamkan pendengarannya. Pemuda itu merutuk dalam hati mengetahui posisi mereka yang tak bisa dibilang menguntungkan. Seireitei masih harus ditempuh selama lebih dari satu jam setengah. Jarak yang jauh itu semakin menyudutkan posisi mereka. Sebisa mungkin tadinya Renji melarikan kereta dengan gerakan yang tidak menarik perhatian. Tidak aneh bukan orang bepergian di pagi ketika matahari beranjak naik dari peraduan dan embun masih melapisi dedaunan dan rumput?

Harapan tipis yang dipunyainya adalah siapapun yang menunggangi kuda itu hanyalah pelancong biasa. Rute yang dipilihnya saat itu bukan jalan besar yang ramai oleh lalu lalang manusia. Sengaja Renji lewat di jalan setapak yang lebih dekat menuju Seireitei, menerobos hutan rimbun yang ditumbuhi pepohonan rapat.

Derap kuda-kuda itu semakin mendekat. Suara hentakan kaki mereka terdengar semakin keras.

Tak bisa dipungkiri Renji merasa cemas dan khawatir. Sejak dulu dia sudah memantapkan hati melindungi adik Byakuya. Namun ketika dihadapkan pada situasi nyata, tak urung pemuda berambut menyala itu didera kalut yang sangat.

Harapan Renji tidak terwujud. Para penunggang kuda di belakang kereta yang dikemudikannya ternyata bukan pelancong atau penduduk sekitar.

Walau terkejut, dengan sigap Renji menarik tali kekang Zabimaru kuat-kuat, meminta kuda itu berhenti. Seseorang telah memblokir jalan di depannya.

Ingin rasanya Rukia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, namun rasa ingin tahunya jauh lebih besar. Tanpa sadar dia mencengkeram lengan Shirayuki erat, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di kulitnya.

Gadis Kuchiki itu menangkap dua kelebat bayangan. Yang satu telah melesat ke depan, meninggalkan kilatan keperakan dan kesan langsing, sedang yang satu bertahan di samping kiri kereta.

"Yo!" Gin Ichimaru melambaikan tangan dengan santai. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Renji keras, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar gentar.

"Pentingkah namaku?" balas Gin, suaranya serak dan berat.

"Sebaiknya kau minggir!" kata Renji. Dia menggertakkan gigi. Bisa saja dia menerjang pria kurus di depannya, namun Renji tahu resiko yang bisa saja timbul. Terlebih lagi, ada dua wanita di dalam kereta.

"Baiklah, aku minggir kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku," gumam Gin.

"Aku tak tertarik," sahut Renji pendek.

Gin menyeringai. "Kalau begitu artinya kami bisa membawa Nona Kuchiki tanpa perlawanan."

Pernyataan Gin mengkonfirmasi tujuan kedatangannya.

Kini tangan Renji menyambar pedang di punggungnya. "Langkahi dulu mayatku!" gertaknya geram.

Gin terkekeh. "Aku bertarung dengan pemuda merah ini, kau yang mengambil alih kereta, Grimmjow!" serunya.

Renji terkesiap. Sesaat tadi dia lupa bahwa pria kurus yang cengengesan di depannya tidak sendiri. Dari ujung matanya Renji mengamati profil rekan Gin.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah menunggangi kuda putih. Sepertinya dia seumuran Renji. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi. Matanya sebiru lautan. Raut mukanya tampak garang dan tegas.

"Serahkan padaku!" sahut Grimmjow senang.

Rukia panik. Dia mendengar seluruh percakapan Renji dan Gin. Tangannya tak berhenti gemetar. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya. "Shi-Shirayuki, bagaimana ini?" tanyanya terbata.

Postur Shirayuki berubah tegang. "Dengar Rukia, aku dan Renji akan menangani orang-orang ini," ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"Kau juga?" Rukia terbelalak tak percaya. Dia percaya Renji, tapi jika Shirayuki ikut bertarung? Rukia tak mampu membayangkannya.

"Tentu saja! Rukia," Shirayuki mencengkeram bahu Rukia. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar dari kereta ini! Mengerti?"

Rukia menggeleng keras-keras. Dia hendak membuka mulut untuk protes. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, dengan pedang di tangan Shirayuki sudah menerobos keluar.

Grimmjow sudah turun dari kudanya. Dia nyengir melihat Shirayuki. "Mau melawanku, eh, Nona?" ejeknya. Ketika Shirayuki tidak membalas, Grimmjow melanjutkan. "Huh, percuma saja! Aku yang akan menang," ujarnya pongah.

"Jangan sombong dulu!" tukas Shirayuki datar. Dia memasang kuda-kuda, posisi kakinya siap, pegangan pada pedangnya kokoh.

Gin mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Dia membuat gerakan seolah akan melemparnya ke kereta. Dengan instingnya Renji bergegas turun, yang diikuti Gin. Tubuh pria kurus itu meluncur dari pelana dengan ringan.

"Kau akan melawanku dengan sabit itu?" cemoh Renji. Ada kelegaan menyusup benaknya. Pedang Gin memang kecil dan pendek, berbeda dengan ukuran dan bentuk pedang pada umumnya. Dari wujud pedang itu Renji menyimpulkan kemampuan Gin, yang menurut perhitungannya pasti masih di bawahnya.

"Ini pedang sungguhan, lho," ujar Gin serius. Kakinya sudah bergerak tangkas. Dengan gesit dia menerjang Renji.

Renji menangkis pedang Gin. Dia terkejut. Pedang Gin yang pendek itu rupanya tidak seenteng kelihatannya. Ketika pedang mereka bersinggungan, suara denting yang ditimbulkan sangat nyaring.

Tanpa membuang waktu Renji kembali menyerang Gin. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menuntaskan pertarungan dan segera membawa Rukia ke Seireitei.

Gin terus mundur. Dia hanya menggunakan pedangnya untuk melindungi diri. Dari sekian serangan Renji, dia tidak membalas satu kali pun.

"Kau buang-buang waktu saja," dengus Renji keras.

Seringai Gin makin lebar. Memang benar dia tidak menyerang balik, tapi tanpa disadari Renji, Gin telah membimbingnya menjauhi kereta, menuju sebidang tanah agak lapang. Pohon tidak tumbuh rapat di sana sehingga gerakan mereka tak terhalangi.

Merasa menang, Renji terus mendesak Gin.

"Pedangmu hanya untuk menebas udara, ya?" seloroh Gin.

Darah Renji menggelegak. "Seharusnya kau beruntung aku tidak langsung menebasmu," bentak Renji. "Lagian, itu mestinya kata-kataku," umpatnya.

"Jika begitu, anggap saja ini sebagai olah raga di hari mendung dan berkabut," ujar Gin ringan.

Pria kurus itu mengacungkan pedang dan mulai menyerang.

Dari gerakan kaki Shirayuki, Grimmjow tahu wanita yang dihadapinya bukanlah wanita lemah dan gemulai seperti yang diperlihatkannya. Hentakan kaki Shirayuki kokoh dan tegas. Matanya fokus dan awas.

"Sebenarnya aku tak suka melawan wanita," ujar Grimmjow sambil lalu.

"Aku tak keberatan," dengus Shirayuki pendek.

Dia mengayunkan pedang, yang ditangkis Grimmjow dengan cepat.

Grimmjow menikmati tiap suara dentang pedang yang terdengar. Shirayuki memang lebih kecil darinya namun tenaga yang mengaliri pedangnya tak bisa diremehkan. Grimmjow bersemangat. Jika tadinya dia agak ogah-ogahan menghadapi wanita cantik itu, kini dia mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya.

Shirayuki menyerang dan bertahan. Meski begitu dia tetap berada di dekat kereta.

Grimmjow terus mendesak pertahanan Shirayuki sehingga wanita itu perlahan mundur untuk melindungi diri.

"Tsk!" decak Shirayuki. Grimmjow bukan lawan yang enteng. Yang diinginkannya adalah menyelesaikan perlawanan itu selekas mungkin, namun melihat keadaan yang terjadi Shirayuki tahu itu adalah hal yang sulit. Terlebih didengarnya umpatan Renji dan tawa Gin di seberang.

Grimmjow mengerahkan tenaga untuk menebas lengan Shirayuki. Wanita itu berkelit dan berhasil menyobek lengan atas Grimmjow. Darah tipis mulai merembes di baju putih gading Grimmjow. Tak terima dengan luka yang terbilang kecil bagi pria bermata dan berambut biru itu, Grimmjow memperbarui serangan dan menyabet pedang Shirayuki. Gerakan tak terduga itu membuat beberapa helai rambut panjang Shirayuki terpotong.

"Mulai kewalahan?" ejek Grimmjow, mengolok Shirayuki yang terengah-engah.

"Simpan kata-katamu untuk dirimu sendiri!" bentak Shirayuki. Dia memang lihai bermain pedang namun Grimmjow ternyata lebih kuat dari penampilannya. Dia berusaha mendesak Grimmjow, yang sayangnya gagal dan malah membuatnya mati-matian melindungi diri.

Ketika Renji dan Shirayuki bertahan dari lawan masing-masing, derap kaki kuda baru terdengar. Sayangnya sudah terlambat untuk memperhatikan dan kembali ke dekat kereta.

Sousuke Aizen muncul dengan kuda besarnya. Surai kuda itu coklat keemasan, menimbulkan kesan gagah pada sang kuda dan penunggangnya. Pria itu mengamati empat orang yang sedang bertarung kemudian mengalihkan mata coklatnya pada kereta. Senyum simpul muncul di bibirnya. Dengan wajah tenang dia turun dan melesat menuju kereta.

Rukia menjerit tertahan ketika sesosok pria tinggi besar membuka pintu kereta dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Halo, Nona. Kita bertemu lagi," sapa Aizen. Nada suaranya ramah, seakan menyapa teman lama yang dirindukannya.

"K-kau…" Rukia merapat di kursinya, kehilangan kata.

"Kita pernah bertemu, kalau kau masih ingat," lanjut Aizen kalem. Wajahnya tampak bersahabat, matanya jernih dan cemerlang.

"Aizen…"

"Ya, itu namaku."

Jika dulu Rukia senang bertemu pria itu, kini gadis itu dilanda ketakutan hebat. Aizen di hadapannya tidak mengeluarkan ancaman namun aura pria itu membuatnya lupa cara bergerak. Tangannya mencengkeram erat jubah kuningnya. Perutnya mual.

Aizen mengawasi mata besar yang terbelalak kaget itu. Pria itu maklum dengan keadaan Rukia yang terpaku. Untuk sesaat dia bersimpati padanya.

Mengamati dua orang yang sangat dikasihinya melawan rekan Aizen dari dalam kereta sudah membuat nyali Rukia menciut. Gadis itu pedih menyaksikan bagaimana Gin dan Grimmjow mendesak dan melukai Shirayuki dan Renji. Rukia semakin benci pada dirinya sendiri karena dia hanya bisa melihat semua itu dengan pasrah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa yang dapat dilakukan gadis bertubuh kecil yang bahkan tak becus memegang, apalagi menghunus pedang? Yang bahkan harus ada orang lain untuk melindunginya? _Bodoh_! Rukia terus merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku dan kawan-kawanku," ujar Aizen seraya mengibaskan tangannya menunjuk dua pria jangkung di luar, "datang menjemputmu."

"Menjemput?" Rukia menemukan suaranya meski parau. "Aku menolak," tukasnya memberanikan diri.

Aizen hanya tersenyum. "Aku juga boleh menolak penolakanmu," balasnya ringan.

Secuil keberanian yang muncul bagai nyala lilin yang tertiup angin. Rukia merasa berani sekaligus takut oleh Aizen. Laki-laki itu cuma duduk dan bercakap-cakap dengan nada ramah padanya, namun mata cemerlang itu membuat Rukia merasa terintimidasi dan menciut.

Denting besi beradu kembali membuat Rukia menoleh ke luar.

Matanya terbelalak mendapati Shirayuki telah roboh ke tanah.

"Shirayuki! Tidak!" jeritnya kalut. Airmata membanjiri pipi pucatnya. Gadis itu terisak. Takut, marah, benci, dan perasaan tak berdaya silih berganti mengisi relung hatinya. Dilihatnya Shirayuki tak bergerak sedang Grimmjow mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa…kenapa…" isaknya. Dengan geram Rukia mengalihkan matanya pada Aizen. Entah keberanian macam apa yang membuatnya melupakan rasa takutnya. Dengan tangan terkepal Rukia meninju dada Aizen. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" pekiknya gusar.

Aizen menangkap pergelangan tangan Rukia ketika gadis itu mengayunkan tangannya untuk yang kedua kali. "Temanmu tak akan terluka kalau saja kau ikut bersamaku dengan sukarela," tuturnya datar, nadanya berubah sehangat es.

"Tanpa perlawanan? Kau mimpi!"

Aizen mempererat tangannya. Barulah Rukia sadar posisinya yang berada di pangkuan Aizen. Dia menarik tangannya, yang rupanya sia-sia. Wajah kecoklatan Aizen hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Harusnya kau sudah berada di Hueco Mundo bertahun-tahun lalu, Nona," desis Aizen tajam. Matanya mengeras. "Kalau Byakuya pikir dia bisa menghalangiku membawamu ke sana, dia yang mimpi!"

"Apa gunanya aku ke sana?" balas Rukia, suaranya jauh melengking dari sebelumnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, yang berasal dari Hueco Mundo akan kembali?" ulang Aizen.

"Untuk apa? Memenuhi sumpah leluhurku?" desah Rukia putus asa.

"Tepat sekali!"

Saat itu tanpa sengaja Rukia melirik ke luar.

Gin berdiri dengan pedang pendeknya. Beberapa langkah di depannya Renji sudah ambruk, tubuhnya bersimbah darah.

Jika dalam keadaan normal mata Gin selalu tertutup, kali ini dia balik menatap ke arah kereta dengan mata kelerengnya.

Mengetahui Shirayuki kalah oleh Grimmjow sudah membuat Rukia nyaris pingsan. Melihat Renji terkapar dan menyadari bahwa dua orang yang selama ini sangat dekat dengannya sudah tanpa daya, Rukia tak mampu berpikir lagi. Dia menyambut kegelapan yang perlahan merangkulnya.

Aizen menangkap tubuh Rukia yang limbung sesaat sebelum gadis itu pingsan.

.-.-.

**TBC**

**A/N: Tak terasa sudah kira-kira dua bulanan saya tidak mengupdate Permata Ungu. Banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi saya rasa tidak terlalu penting bagi pembaca dan teman-teman sekalian untuk ikut pusing dengan saya (nyengir). Chapter depan perlawanan Renji dan Shirayuki yang terlewat oleh Rukia akan saya tulis. Ah, iya, di chapter selanjutnya Rukia sudah berada di Hueco Mundo, thanks to Aizen dkk. Saya sempatkan nulis chapter ini sebelum saya ke luar kota selama beberapa hari, jadi, sampai jumpa!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

"**Pulanglah, Byakuya," ulang Aizen. Wajahnya tanpa emosi. "Tempat Rukia di sini. Percuma menyerangku. Kau tak akan menang dariku."**** AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter ****10**

.-.-.

Shirayuki terus terdesak namun dia menolak menyerah. Wanita itu sadar Grimmjow jauh lebih kuat. Yang membuatnya panik adalah keberadaan seorang pria jangkung berambut coklat yang kini berdua di dalam kereta bersama Rukia. Perhatiannya semakin terpecah ketika sesuatu menggelitik kakinya.

Spontan Shirayuki menunduk. Matanya membulat. Nyaris saja dia terpekik.

Seekor kucing kelabu besar bermata kuning dan biru tengah menatapnya. Si kucing menyelinap di antara kakinya kemudian berlari.

Siapa yang tidak heran dengan kemunculan seekor kucing yang entah datang dari mana? Dengan mata berlainan warna pula!

Kelengahan Shirayuki dimanfaatkan Grimmjow. Dari balik lengan bajunya pria itu melemparkan secarik kain yang sudah diberi pemberat. Kain itu mengenai wajah Shirayuki. Beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu roboh.

Kucing besar Grimmjow menggesekkan ekornya pada _boots_ majikannya. Matanya yang berlainan warna memicing.

Grimmjow menunduk dan mengelusnya. "Bagus, Panthera!" ujarnya dengan nada sayang.

Panthera si kucing mengeong senang.

Banyak tumbuhan herbal dan unik -yang jarang ada di daerah lain- tumbuh di Hueco Mundo. Tempat itu tak pernah gersang. Pepohonan dan pinus menghampar di mana-mana, hutan-hutannya kaya akan pakis, jamur dan tumbuhan beracun. Ada sejenis daun berbentuk hati dan berwarna hijau tua yang jika mengenai kulit, akan menimbulkan gatal luar biasa. Minyak apa pun tidak manjur mengobatinya. Siapa sangka penawarnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah akarnya sekaligus tanah segar yang menempel padanya. Ada juga daun yang jika digosokkan pada kayu atau media lain akan menimbulkan rasa kantuk pada siapapun yang berada dekat situ.

Szayel, si cerdik dan pandai bawahan Aizen, mencampurkan dedaunan itu dan memberikannya pada Grimmjow.

.-.-.

"Engh!"

Renji berusaha bangkit, tapi rasanya otot-ototnya putus. Menggerakkan kaki barang sesenti saja harus dilakukannya dengan mengerahkan segenap tenaga. Pandangannya kabur oleh darah dan kegelapan semakin lama memberati kepalanya.

"Kuakui kau cukup kuat," kata Gin. Suara berat dan liciknya bergema di telinga Renji. Pedang pria kurus itu masih terhunus. Pedang pendek yang tadinya bersih itu kini berlumuran darah.

"T-ting..gal..khan..Ru…kya.."

Bahkan mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat itu saja membuat kepala Renji semakin berputar.

"Wah, kami tidak bisa," balas Gin enteng. Dia maju perlahan mendekati pria muda yang terkapar itu. Dia menyeringai melihat tatapan marah Renji. Gin bisa merasakan semangat sang lawan. Keinginan untuk tetap melindungi nonanya masih bisa dirasakan Gin meski kondisi tubuhnya sudah tak mampu bangun, pedang panjangnya masih berada di tangan semata-mata karena telapak tangannya menempel pada benda itu. "Aku tahu kau setia pada Nona Kuchiki," lanjut Gin tenang. "Tapi perjuanganmu cukup sampai di sini." Dilihatnya mimik muka Renji yang dipenuhi amarah karena kalah, ketakutan akan keselamatan Rukia, serta kesakitan. Bibir pemuda itu berkomat-kamit. Jika saja energi Renji tidak terkuras habis, dia akan melantunkan sumpah serapah.

"Kau lawan yang patut dihargai," lanjut Gin. "Nyalimu kuat, hentakan kaki dan ayunan pedangmu pasti, tapi, Abarai," Gin menyeringai. Matanya terbuka. "Kau kurang pengalaman! Pernahkah kau menghadapi penyamun dan mati-matian melindungi diri? Aku berani bertaruh kau belum pernah menebas leher orang."

Renji merinding. Bahkan ketika tubuhnya nyaris mati rasa pemuda jangkung itu masih bisa merasakan rambut-rambut halus di tengkuknya berdiri. Terlebih ketika pria berwajah rubah yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya membuka mata, Renji merasa terlempar ke dimensi lain di mana hanya ada hawa ketakutan mengisi udara.

Sahabat Rukia itu benci harus mengakui bahwa ucapan Gin benar. Dia berbakat, namun pengalamannya menghadapi musuh secara langsung sangat minim.

Sesuatu menghantam tengkuk Renji.

Tepat ketika hujan mulai membasahi bumi, Renji tidak sadarkan diri.

.-.-.

Rukia mengerjabkan mata. Gadis itu memandang langit-langit kayu di atas kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang memberati hatinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan tapi dia tak tahu apa. Ketika mencoba menelan ludah, ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya, menimbulkan sensasi sedih. Rukia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasakan emosi yang campur aduk.

Mungkin karena baru bangun tidur, bisiknya dalam hati.

Lagi-lagi Rukia berusaha memejamkan mata, tapi sesuatu memberitahunya bahwa sekarang bukan waktunya untuk tidur lagi. Matanya terasa pedih, seperti habis menangis berkepanjangan.

Gadis itu memaksa matanya terbuka.

Dia berada di kamar luas yang segala interiornya dari kayu. Dindingnya terlihat tebal, kayunya dipernis halus dan warnanya mengkilap. Di pojok kamar ada tanaman hidup. Kamar yang ditempatinya indah dan berkesan sejuk. Rukia mengulurkan tangan dari balik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Seketika itu dia menjengit. Udara dingin menusuk tulang mengelus kulitnya. Suasana di kamarnya terang padahal di luar begitu kelabu dan pekat.

Rukia sadar, dia berada di tempat asing.

Pikirannya segera berlari menuju dua orang yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. Di mana gerangan Shirayuki dan Renji?

Kelebatan Zabimaru, raut panik Shirayuki, tubuh Renji yang terkapar berlumuran darah, kilatan biru, ungu dan coklat silih berganti memenuhi kepalanya. Figur seorang pria tinggi berambut ikal dan bermata cemerlang menghantam otaknya seketika.

Aizen!

Shirayuki dan Renji tidak mungkin berada dekat dengannya. Kesadaran bahwa dia diculik membuat Rukia sesak. Teman-teman yang dikasihinya entah sekarang ada di mana.

Rukia menutup mulutnya yang bergetar. Yang diyakininya adalah bahwa dia sudah di Hueco Mundo. Pertolongan mustahil datang ketika dia dalam keadaan terjepit di saat sebelumnya.

Gadis itu benci pada dirinya sendiri. Dialah yang menyebabkan Byakuya menanggung beban menyembunyikannya selama dua puluh tahun lebih. Karena dialah Shirayuki dan Renji menghadapi orang-orang Aizen, demi melindungi dan mempertahankannya.

Rasa tidak berdaya menguasainya. Yang paling diinginkannya saat itu adalah berada di Kuchiki Manor, bersama Byakuya dan melihat teman-temannya. Pikiran kekanakan itu menyeret Rukia pada pemahaman baru, bahwa dia tak ubahnya putri manja yang hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain dan bahkan untuk melindungi diri sendiri saja dia tak mampu. Manja dan tidak berguna. Hanya bisa bertahan di sangkar emas dan dikelilingi pengawalnya.

Sendirian tanpa orang-orang yang familiar dengannya semakin membuat Rukia merana. Apa yang dapat dilakukannya?

Titik-titik hangat mengaliri pipinya. Isaknya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Nona Kuchiki itu sesenggukan. Matanya semakin perih tapi air matanya tetap mengalir deras. Mungkin dia bisa menyelinap diam-diam. Posturnya kecil, di jalan pun orang tidak akan memperhatikannya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang menonjol. Ketika sudah sampai jalan, dia akan pura-pura tersesat dan bertanya pada orang di mana jalan besar yang bisa menghubungkannya ke Seireitei. Dia tak akan memilih jalan setapak. Jalanan yang ramai terdengar lebih aman. Ada banyak orang lalu lalang, sulit untuk memperhatikan seseorang seperti dirinya.

Dengan sekelumit ide yang sudah disusunnya dengan matang dalam waktu singkat itu, Rukia memantapkan diri. Dihapusnya air matanya. Menyatakan diri tersesat dan bermata sembab memang menimbulkan simpati, namun seorang gadis yang berwajah mengenaskan dan berkantong mata tebal justru mencurigakan.

Rukia menegakkan diri dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hawa dingin langsung menyerangnya, membuatnya menggigil. Matanya mencari sepatunya. Belum sempat memakainya, Rukia dikejutkan oleh suara derit halus pintu jati kamarnya.

Seseorang membuka pintu.

Jantung Rukia hampir berhenti berdetak. Gadis itu membeku di tempat tidur. Siapakah itu? Aizenkah? Atau orang lain? Wajahnya sepucat kertas. Rukia tidak sekalipun mempertimbangkan akan bertemu orang di kamar yang ditempatinya.

Sesosok wanita cantik menampakkan diri. Tubuhnya semampai, rambutnya seperti rumput laut. Dia tak kalah cantik dengan Shirayuki.

"Sudah bangun, Nona?" sapanya ramah.

Ragu dengan kemampuannya mengeluarkan suara, Rukia menganggukkan kepala dengan kaku.

"Kau lapar? Ada makanan di ruang sebelah. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana," lanjut wanita itu.

Rukia tidak lapar. Makan adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya. Lagi-lagi dia menggeleng.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. Dia meletakkan baju hangat yang dibawanya ke meja di dekat tempat tidur Rukia. "Udara di sini luar biasa dingin, jadi kupikir kau akan membutuhkannya. Oh, namaku Neliel," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Rukia," jawab Rukia otomatis.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nona Kuchiki," sambung Nel. Wajahnya kalem, ekspresinya wajar. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu siapa Rukia.

"Apakah ini…Hueco Mundo?" tanya Rukia ragu. Dia berdehem supaya suaranya terdengar jelas.

"Benar. Lebih tepatnya, kau sekarang di Las Noches," jawab Nel membenarkan keberadaan Rukia.

Tangan Rukia mencengkeram seprei, erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Jadi benar dia tak berada di Karakura ataupun Seireitei. "Las Noches…" ulangnya.

Nel mendekat. "Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, jangan ragu mengatakannya padaku. Tuan Aizen sudah memintaku untuk melayanimu."

"Bisakah aku keluar dari sini?" Rukia mendongak dan menggigit bibir. "Aku hanya ingin pulang."

Mata Nel menjadi lembut. "Di sinilah rumahmu."

Kalimat itu mengingatkan Rukia pada Byakuya saat sang kakak berusaha menenangkannya. Air mata mulai menggenangi sudut-sudut matanya, namun Rukia menolak menampakkan wajah berurai air mata pada wanita di depannya.

"Ini bukan rumahku," bisiknya parau. "Rumahku di Seireitei, bersama kakakku, Renji…" Rukia menggeleng. Mungkin saja dia akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan mendapati dirinya di kasur empuknya di rumah Karakura, atau bahkan di kamar besarnya di Seireitei.

Nel mendekat. Mata hazelnya terlihat tenang, seolah dia paham emosi yang bergolak di dada sang gadis berekspresi sedih di tempat tidur. "Kau akan terbiasa di sini, Nona."

"Tidak, aku tak akan terbiasa! Tidak akan!" tepis Rukia keras-keras. Hatinya sudah hampa semenjak ia meninggalkan Seireitei dan tinggal di Karakura. Hanya Seireitei yang mampu mengisi kekosongan yang dirasakannya. Ia tak ingin apapun selain keyakinan bahwa ia akan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Waktu, itulah yang kau butuhkan," tutur Nel lembut.

Rukia mendongak, memandangnya. Dia baru sadar bahwa mata Nel memancarkan kedewasaan dan ketenangan, membuatnya malu sendiri karena sudah terlampau emosi. Untuk beberapa saat luka di dahi Nel dan garis merah di bawah mata hazelnya mengalihkan rasa sesak sekaligus malunya.

"Waktu..." Kata itu memberi kesan getir, menyesaki dada Rukia. Sepatah kata itu bahkan terasa pahit dan berat untuk sekedar diucapkan. "Tahukah kau aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk berada di rumahku sendiri?" ujar Rukia. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memaklumi bahwa aku akan butuh waktu di sini? Itu terlalu klise!" Tanpa sadar Rukia menaikkan suara.

Nel tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia diam, mempelajari raut serius Rukia. Sebelumnya dia sudah mendengar cerita tentang Hisana dan Nona Kuchiki kecil itu. Nel hanya bisa bersimpati. Dunia tidak adil, itu memang benar. Sudah lama sekali Nel tahu kebenaran ungkapan itu. Dia tahu mungkin saja Rukia lebih suka berada di Seireitei, tapi kenyataan menghempaskannya di Hueco Mundo.

"Bisakah…" Rukia menelan ludah yang terasa pahit. "Bisakah aku keluar dari sini?" tanyanya memberanikan diri.

"Sayangnya tidak, Nona," jawab Nel. Gelengan tegas kepalanya menekankan fakta itu. "Melarikan diri pun akan percuma," lanjutnya ketika Rukia terpekur. "Hueco Mundo tidak seperti daerah lain. Pepohonan di sini rimbun. Jalanan tidak bisa dikatakan aman untuk orang yang masih asing sepertimu. Daerah sini seperti labirin, tidak teratur seperti tempat lain, Nona."

"Bodoh sekali aku mempertanyakan hal seperti itu," ujar Rukia dingin.

"Lihatlah ke jendela, Nona Kuchiki," sahut Nel.

Rukia mengangkat kepala pelan-pelan, kemudian mengarahkan matanya pada jendela.

"Kabut mulai turun. Langit semakin gelap. Sebentar lagi hujan pasti turun lagi. Jika kau perhatikan, Nona, tidak nampak tanda-tanda awan akan tersibak. Bisa dipastikan hujan akan terus mengguyur Hueco Mundo," jelas Nel.

Rukia mematung. Otaknya berusaha mencerna penjelasan Nel.

"Kemana kau akan lari? Jauh lebih aman jika kau masih di sini."

Rukia menggertakkan gigi, frustasi. Dia menjambak rambutnya. "Aku tidak lebih aman daripada di luar sana," gumamnya.

"Tidak, Nona," sanggah Nel. Dia menarik kursi dan duduk di samping _headboard_ tempat tidur Rukia. "Tuan Aizen akan melindungimu. Bahaya tidak akan menghampirimu sejak dia membawamu ke Las Noches."

"Benarkah?" Rukia ingin mencibir, "Justru Aizen menarik bahaya dengan menculikku."

Nel percaya pada tuannya. Aizen telah membuktikan bahwa dia bisa membereskan berbagai masalah dengan caranya. Pria itu cerdas sekaligus licik. "Aku rasa posisi tidak aman itu akan berbalik pada siapapun yang menyerang Tuan Aizen."

Rasa takut menjalari sudut-sudut hati Rukia. Tanpa sadar Rukia bergidik.

.-.-.

Aizen menyambut pria yang baru masuk itu dengan tenang. "Selamat datang di Las Noches," ujarnya kalem.

Byakuya memicingkan matanya yang merah. "Aku tidak butuh sambutanmu, Aizen. Di mana Rukia?" balas Byakuya dingin.

Aizen menuruni tangga menuju ruangan megah itu. Ruangan itu terbuat dari tembok dan kayu terbaik. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja persegi besar dari kayu dengan kadar air mendekati nol. Semua bahan yang membangun tempat itu sudah dikeringkan supaya tidak lapuk.

Langkah-langkah Aizen menggema. "Adikmu mungkin sedang bercengkerama dengan teman barunya," jawab Aizen ringan.

"Kembalikan Rukia!"desis Byakuya tajam. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Rukia telah kembali," sahut Aizen, membalikkan kata-kata Byakuya. Matanya yang tadinya ramah mulai menguarkan aura membahayakan. Hawa dingin sore itu mulai terisi dengan ketegangan. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot ke sini. Hueco Mundo adalah tempat di mana dia seharusnya berada."

"Mudah bagimu berkata begitu," napas Byakuya mulai memburu karena emosi. Dia adalah pria yang tenang, tak akan kaget oleh tindakan paling drastis sekalipun. Tapi jika itu menyangkut Rukia, Byakuya rela menanggalkan topeng acuh dan dinginnya. "Rukia adalah adikku, keluargaku yang paling berharga. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja membiarkannya ke tempat asing?"

"Justru kaulah yang merenggut Rukia," balas Aizen. Nada bicaranya masih sopan namun tak kalah dingin dari Byakuya. "Seharusnya dia sudah berada di sini jauh-jauh hari. Tapi kau menahannya. Tak terpikirkah olehmu bahwa menjauhkannya dari Seireitei dan membuangnya ke Karakura justru membuatnya lebih menderita? Kau merenggut kebahagiaannya! Andaikan dia di sini, kau tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi menemuinya. Rukia tak perlu menyamarkan diri."

"Jangan sok! Kau tak tahu apa-apa," komentar Byakuya tajam. "Aku tidak pernah membuang Rukia."

"Tapi di sana dia tak mendapat cinta," potong Aizen. "Kau jauh darinya, hanya ada pengawal dan seorang wanita di dekatnya. Menurutmu tidakkah itu menimbulkan kasihan?"

"Aku berusaha melindunginya." Byakuya mulai geram akan permainan fakta Aizen.

"Perlindungankah yang didapatkannya?" Byakuya bisa mendengar cemooh dalam nada penguasa Hueco Mundo itu. "Menurutmu Rukia aman, tapi aku melihat binar-binar frustasi di matanya. Dia rindu rumahnya. Ah, maaf, maksudku tempatnya lahir. Dia ingin tinggal di Kuchiki Manor tapi kau menjauhkannya. Kau mengingkari keinginan hati adikmu. Kau sama saja dengan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan." Sudut-sudut bibir Aizen membentuk seringai kecil. Matanya tak lagi nampak ramah. Rautnya berubah kejam.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar analisamu lebih lanjut," Byakuya setengah menggertak. Hatinya mendidih mendengar pengungkapan Aizen.

Aizen tersenyum simpul. Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam diri pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Aizen tahu Byakuya sudah mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk Rukia. Dari luar pria Kuchiki itu seolah tanpa perasaan, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sama menderitanya dengan Rukia. Melihat Byakuya sekilas pun Aizen tidak meragukan niat tulusnya.

Begitu mendapati Renji dan Shirayuki yang sudah kalah, Byakuya segera melesat mengejar Aizen. Ujung-ujung jubah abu-abunya kotor, menandakan ketergesaan Byakuya untuk cepat-cepat sampai Las Noches. Rambut hitamnya berantakan dan kusut. Wajahnya kuyu. Sebaik apa pun Byakuya menyembunyikan ketakutannya akan keadaan adiknya, Aizen masih dapat melihat celah yang luput karena kecemasan Byakuya.

"Pulanglah!" ujar Aizen pendek.

"Aku tak akan pulang tanpa Rukia," bantah Byakuya. "Meski aku harus menumpahkan darah sekali pun, aku tak akan peduli."

"Jika begitu, kau mengharapkan hal yang sia-sia," sahut Aizen. Dia berbalik untuk keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu.

Byakuya tak akan membiarkan pria itu pergi begitu saja. Dia sudah mengorbankan banyak hal supaya keberadaan Rukia tak bisa diendus Aizen, yang nyatanya sia-sia. Kakak mana yang rela menyerahkan adiknya pada orang asing, terlebih pada pria yang mati-matian berusaha dihindari keluarganya?

Aizen merasakan hentakan kaki mendekatinya. Sigap, dia menangkis pukulan Byakuya. Tinju penuh tenaga itu dihindarinya dengan mudah. Byakuya tak bisa melukainya barang sehelai rambut pun. Sebaliknya, Byakuya tak mampu berkelit ketika Aizen mengarahkan lututnya pada perutnya. Masih mengerang, sebuah pukulan sudah mendarat di wajah Byakuya. Aizen tak menunjukkan belas kasihan ketika Byakuya sudah sempoyongan. Lagi-lagi kepalan tangan kuatnya bersarang di wajah dan dada Byakuya.

"Pulanglah, Byakuya," ulang Aizen. Wajahnya tanpa emosi. "Tempat Rukia di sini. Percuma menyerangku. Kau tak akan menang dariku."

Byakuya berusaha bangkit tapi kemudian roboh lagi. Bibirnya berdarah. Kulit wajahnya lebam dan robek terkena kepalan tangan Aizen. Darah mengalir di sisi kiri dan kanan wajahnya. Wajah itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

Aizen mengelap darah di tangannya ke jubahnya. Dia telah mendapatkan seseorang yang sudah seharusnya milik Hueco Mundo. Tak peduli apapun, Aizen tak akan melepaskan Rukia, pada kakaknya sekali pun.

Pengawal Byakuya yang sedari tadi menunggu di gerbang tergopoh-gopoh masuk dan memapah tuannya kembali ke halaman. Sang pengawal cemas melihat Byakuya bersimbah darah dan kesakitan. Dia punya firasat buruk bahwa menghadapi Aizen dan orang-orangnya akan sama berhasilnya dengan terjun ke danau dan berusaha mengambil bulan yang terpantul di permukaan airnya.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**

A / N : Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca, mereview, mengalert, mengfave dan menominasikan Permata Ungu di IFA. Saya senang sekali karena cerita ini masuk nominasi. (^_^)

Inilah update terbaru. Selamat membaca!


	12. Chapter 12

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

**Bagi ****Aizen****, Rukia adalah tujuan sekaligus obsesinya****. ****AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter ****11**

.-.-.

Rukia menatap ke luar jendela. Gerimis terus mengguyur Hueco Mundo tak berapa lama sejak dia terbangun. Harapan tipisnya untuk diselamatkan Byakuya, atau bahkan Renji, sudah luruh bersama tetesan air yang dicurahkan dari langit. Byakuya tidak pernah membiarkan Rukia seperti ini. Ke mana gerangan sang kakak ketika dia paling membutuhkannya seperti saat ini? Rukia tidak pernah sampai menunggu lama. Apakah Byakuya sudah menyerah?

Rukia menatap kosong kegelapan di luar sana. Tidak banyak yang bisa ditangkap matanya. Kabut tebal menyelimuti rumah, atau bangunan, Rukia tidak yakin. Dulu Rukia kecil selalu takut kalau-kalau ada hantu yang akan muncul di jendela. Tapi dia tak akan peduli seandainya saat itu ada setan sekalipun.

Pintu kamar membuka dan langkah halus menghampirinya. Rukia mendengarnya tapi tak bisa menoleh. Entah mengapa, dia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari kaca jendela, seakan ada magnet kasat mata yang menarik dan menghipnotisnya.

Mungkin itu Nel. Wanita tinggi itu berkali kali memintanya makan. Rukia tidak lapar. Bisa saja Nel akan putus asa melihatnya yang menolak makan. Setelah itu dia akan melaporkannya pada Aizen. Akhirnya Aizen sadar, bukan Hueco Mundo yang Rukia inginkan. Tidak ada gunanya menahannya di tempat ini. Aizen tidak mendapat manfaat apa pun darinya. Pasrah, pria itu akan membebaskannya ke Seireitei. Sesampainya di Kuchiki Manor, Rukia tidak akan menanyakan apapun pada Byakuya. Sesederhana itu.

Bayangan yang jatuh di sampingnya jauh lebih panjang dari bayangan Nel. Wanita berwajah unik itu sangat tinggi, namun kali ini, siapa pun yang berdiri di sampingnya pasti lebih jangkung daripada Nel.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

Refleks, Rukia mendongak mendengar suara berat itu. Aizen tengah menunduk memandangnya.

Mata Rukia terbelalak. "Aizen..."

"Tidak ada yang menarik di luar sana saat cuaca tak bersahabat seperti ini," ujar Aizen kalem.

Rukia tidak menanggapi. Dia kembali mengarahkan matanya pada kabut di luar.

"Aku bisa membawamu jalan-jalan kalau kau mau, tapi tidak sekarang."

Rukia memejamkan mata. Tak sadarkah pria ini bahwa dia adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ditemui Rukia? Benarkah Aizen pria pintar? Jika iya, seharusnya dia tahu kehadirannya di depan Rukia akan semakin mengobarkan rasa benci gadis itu padanya?

"Rukia..."

"Jangan panggil namaku!" desis Rukia gusar.

Aizen balik bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau Nona Kuchiki?"

"Nona Kuchiki? Kau mengakuiku sebagai keluarga Kuchiki! Kembalikan aku ke kediaman Kuchiki!"

Aizen berdiri tanpa kata. Dia hanya memandang Rukia dengan kalem. "Sopankah berbicara tanpa memandang lawan bicaramu?" tanya Aizen tenang. Dia tidak nampak tersinggung oleh balasan-balasan dingin Rukia.

Rukia berdiri dan menghadap Aizen. "Sopankah tindakanmu menculikku?" balas Rukia.

"Aku membawamu kembali," jawab Aizen sederhana.

"Kakakku pasti akan menolongku," tukas Rukia. Dia ingin terdengar mantap, tapi gadis itu sendiri bisa merasakan secuil keraguan mengaliri nada suaranya.

"Byakuya tidak akan datang lagi."

Telinga Rukia tegak mendengar kata 'lagi'. "Byakuya ke sini, kan?" tanya Rukia putus asa. Dia maju dan mencengkeram baju hangat Aizen. "Kakakku kemari untuk menjemputku!"

Aizen terpaku menatap wajah kecil Rukia. Entah kenapa dia menikmati raut penuh putus asa itu. Rukia sangat ekspresif. Saat dia berpikir, wajahnya akan terlihat serius. Ketika sedih, mata besarnya berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya merah. Dan melihat wajah pias yang penuh pengharapan sekaligus putus asa itu membuat Aizen berpikir, ekspresi apa lagi yang dapat ditunjukkan sang Nona Kuchiki itu. Terlebih lagi, Aizen sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa dialah penyebab gadis itu mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi. Diam-diam ada rasa bangga dan senang menyusup sanubari pria jangkung itu. Tangan besarnya merangkum tangan Rukia yang meremas bajunya hingga kusut. Seakan menambah penekanan bahwa dia mampu membuat gadis itu semakin tak berdaya, Aizen mempererat genggamannya.

"Tidak, Byakuya menyerahkanmu," jawab Aizen lugas.

Rukia membeku. "Kau bohong," sahutnya sedih. Dia tak akan percaya pada dusta murahan macam itu. Rukia tahu Byakuya sangat menyayanginya. Tak masuk akal jika sang kakak menyerahkan Rukia pada Aizen dengan enteng. Baju Aizen semakin kusut karena kepalan tangannya.

"Kakakmu sadar, bahwa mencoba membawamu ke Seireitei adalah tindakan sia-sia, karena itu dia pasrah," lanjut Aizen. Setitik kegembiraan menyeruak di dada pria itu saat menyaksikan wajah pucat Rukia.

"Tidak…"

Rukia terusik ketika dua tangan Aizen menuruni pergelangan tangannya. Gadis itu tersadar bahwa sedari tadi kulit mereka bersentuhan. Perasaan tak nyaman menjalari lehernya. Rukia menyentak tangannya namun Aizen tak melepaskannya.

"Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah bersikap baik, Nona Muda," ujar Aizen memperingatkan. Suaranya penuh otoritas dan wajahnya mengeras. "Jangan sampai pengorbanan Byakuya tanpa hasil hanya gara-gara ulahmu. Aku tahu keberadaanmu di sini berat bagimu dan Byakuya, tapi mulailah menerima kenyataan bahwa mulai saat ini dan seterusnya Hueco Mundo adalah rumahmu. Siapa tahu nantinya aku akan berbaik hati dan mempertemukanmu dengan Byakuya dan teman-temanmu."

Perkataan Aizen tak dapat dibantah. Rukia merasakan kengerian ketika menyimak ucapan pria tinggi itu. Setiap keputusan Aizen adalah titah yang harus ditaati. Rukia tidak suka akan sensasi aneh yang bergolak di perutnya. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia membayangkan akan berhadapan dengan orang macam Aizen. Ketakutan perlahan merayapi hatinya namun masih ada sejumput keberanian yang tersisa hingga dia berucap lirih, "Tapi suatu hari aku pasti akan kembali ke Seireitei."

Aizen tersenyum tipis. Sayang, senyum itu tidak mencapai mata cemerlangnya. "Jangan coba melarikan diri! Kau tak akan sanggup membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi pada kakakmu dan dua orang lainnya jika kau melakukannya," kata Aizen datar.

Rukia tak mampu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya terpaku pada pria yang memberi peringatan sekaligus ancaman halus itu. Kaki Rukia gemetar. Dia ingin pingsan. "Jangan sakiti mereka," bisiknya. Suaranya parau oleh rasa takut dan sedih. "Kumohon!"

Aizen sepertinya tahu cara menghipnotis orang. Meski matanya memancarkan ancaman yang tak main-main, Rukia tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan mempertahankan kontak mata, Aizen semakin menggenggam ketakutan orang yang ditatapnya.

.-.-.

Nel berhasil membujuk Rukia untuk makan malam meski gadis itu hanya menelan beberapa suap. Setelah itu Nel menyajikan secangkir minuman herbal. Entah karena khasiat minuman itu atau kondisi Rukia yang lelah lahir dan batin, malam itu Rukia tertidur tanpa terbangun. Kadang mimpi buruk menghampirinya, namun setelah membuka mata selama tiga detik, matanya tertutup dan tertidur lagi. Dia tidak terbangun ketika seseorang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Cahaya lilin di sudut kamar menerangi ruangan itu. Penerangannya tidak terlalu terang, namun Aizen mampu menelusuri garis-garis wajah Rukia.

Bagi pria itu, Rukia adalah tujuan sekaligus obsesinya. Ketika kakeknya menceritakan kisah Hisana, Aizen kecil terkesima dan bersumpah akan membawa keturunan kelima ke Hueco Mundo. Kepala anak kecil itu dipenuhi berbagai imajinasi. Dia hanyalah anak kecil polos dengan imajinasi dan ide luar biasa. Beranjak dewasa, Aizen tak hentinya melakukan pencarian. Beberapa hal mulai mengusik nalarnya. Ada beberapa hal yang disadari otak cerdasnya, namun hasrat menemukan Rukia kemudian menjadi obsesi yang harus diraihnya. Sekarang mendapati gadis itu di Istana Las Noches, Aizen mengalami pergolakan batin.

Ada rasa bangga tersemat di dadanya mengetahui bahwa ikrarnya dulu sudah terwujud. Sedikit rasa sadis menyeruak tiap kali dia melihat wajah sedih Rukia. Namun setelah itu, ada perasaan lain lagi yang membuatnya bingung. Perasaan itu jauh berbeda dengan yang dirasakannya ketika dia melangsungkan negosiasi dengan pejabat lain daerah. Lain sekali dengan menghadapi masalah pelik yang mengharuskannya merogoh uang untuk memuluskan rencananya.

Aizen menghela napas.

"_Kalau saja kau sudah berada di Hueco Mundo sejak dahulu kala, kau tidak akan merasakan sedih seperti ini," ujarnya beberapa saat lalu._

_ "Karena, itu artinya aku tak punya apa-apa," sanggah Rukia pelan. Jika dia tinggal di sini sejak awal, Rukia mungkin tidak akan kenal Renji atau Shirayuki. Dia hanya mengenal Byakuya lewat nama, atau bertemu dengannya sesekali jika nasibnya lebih beruntung. Benar, tak ada rasa sedih. Dia yang tak punya apa-apa tidak akan merasa kehilangan._

Wajah Rukia mencerminkan kegalauan hatinya. Alis gadis itu berkerut dan rautnya sedih. Aizen hanya mengamatinya. Rukia akan terbiasa, bisiknya dalam hati. Aizen tidak mengenal rasa bersalah. Dia puas telah berhasil membuat pihak Kuchiki memenuhi janji yang dibuat beberapa generasi sebelumnya. Masih banyak yang lebih kejam daripada dirinya, masih banyak kemalangan yang lebih menyedihkan daripada sekedar berpisah dari keluarga.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Aizen melirik Rukia untuk yang terakhir kalinya kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kamar itu.

.-.-.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

**Jauh dari orang-orang yang disayanginya membuat Rukia ingin mati. Gadis itu merasa kesepian dan sedih. Terlebih, Aizen selalu menemaninya sarapan. Melihat pria yang menculiknya membuat nafsu makan Rukia menguap seperti air laut di panggang terik matahari. Rasanya ingin muntah saja melihat rupa kalemnya****. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter 12**

.-.-.

Aizen berpikir bahwa segala sesuatu memiliki klimaks. Apa pun emosi dan perasaan yang hinggap di hati manusia pasti akan sampai di puncaknya, kemudian surut. Kurva selanjutnya mungkin akan mengalami pasang surut, tapi paling tidak itu sudah mencapai titik tertinggi. Karena itulah dia memilih untuk bertemu Rukia tiap hari. Aizen tahu Rukia memendam amarah akan tindakannya mencuri gadis itu dari keluarga Kuchiki. Dia membiarkan Rukia meluapkan amarah, memuntahkan emosi dan mencurahkan letupan-letupan pikirannya. Biarlah segala galau gadis itu muncul. Jika semua itu sudah berlalu, Aizen yakin Rukia akan tenang.

Sisi lain hati Aizen bersimpati pada gadis muda itu. Tidak mudah berada dalam posisi Rukia. Berada dalam lindungan Byakuya berarti beban sebagai keturunan kelima masih bersarang padanya. Meninggalkan keluarga Kuchiki dan tinggal di bawah langit Hueco Mundo berarti gadis itu sudah menunaikan janji leluhurnya, namun pada saat bersamaan meninggalkan segala yang sudah familiar dengannya: teman, keluarga dan rumah.

Meski terus berkonfrontasi dengan Byakuya, Aizen maklum dan paham bahwa Rukia sangat berarti bagi pria itu. Tiap hari Byakuya datang ke Las Noches, dengan memar di dada, perut dan lengan, dan wajah pucat yang kulitnya robek.

Tak henti-hentinya Byakuya mengajak negosiasi, menawarkan apa pun supaya Rukia kembali ke Seireitei. Ketika ranah hukum diungkit, Aizen memiliki jawaban tersendiri.

"Ya, aku tahu Yamamoto adalah pria tua yang bijaksana, tapi salah jika kau pikir bisa memenangkan permintaanmu," kata Aizen saat itu.

"Pihak ketiga seperti Yamamoto pasti bisa jadi penengah," imbuh Byakuya, yakin akan kebijaksanaan kakek uzur itu.

Aizen menggeleng, tegas. "Keluarga Yamamoto adalah saksi ketika perjanjian itu dibuat. Dokumen yang menyatakan bahwa adikmu harus ke Hueco Mundo ada di tangannya."

Byakuya –pria dingin bertampang acuh- terkejut. Bibirnya terbuka, matanya membesar, jelas sekali pria itu luar biasa kaget. Ekspresi wajahnya sungguh tak ternilai.

"Kelihatannya ada yang terlewat, kukira," ujar Aizen sopan. "Benar, Byakuya, dulu keluarga Yamamoto hadir saat persetujuan itu disepakati. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, tidak ada yang membenarkanmu," tandasnya.

Fakta mengenai Yamamoto benar-benar diluar dugaan Byakuya. Kakeknya dulu tidak menyinggung mengenai peran Yamamoto. Malah dengan tanpa beban Byakuya sering berkunjung ke rumah kakek itu.

Ditilik dari sisi manapun, Byakuya tidak dalam posisi yang menguntungkan. Segala kepintaran yang dulunya dia banggakan menguap begitu saja ketika berhadapan dengan Aizen. Pria jangkung itu bagai menyerap segala daya dan pikir Byakuya, meninggalkan kekosongan menyergapnya. Tidak mungkin menarik Rukia dengan paksaan. Meski dia membawa Renji atau ajudannya sekalipun, kemungkinan mereka keluar utuh sama besarnya dengan kemungkinan Yamamoto mengumumkan bahwa rahasia awet tuanya terletak pada _sorcerer stone_ hasil penelitian Profesor Mayuri.

Memasuki Istana Las Noches tidak jauh beda dengan masuk kandang penuh singa dan serigala. Terlebih, di gerbang para prajurit meminta para tamu dari Seireitei itu menanggalkan senjata dan menitipkannya pada mereka. Byakuya, kusir dan bawahannya tak berkutik. Jangan coba-coba menyembunyikan senjata di lengan baju karena para prajurit Aizen pasti menemukannya.

.-.-.

Jauh dari orang-orang yang disayanginya membuat Rukia ingin mati. Gadis itu merasa kesepian dan sedih. Terlebih, Aizen selalu menemaninya sarapan. Melihat pria yang menculiknya membuat nafsu makan Rukia menguap seperti air laut di panggang terik matahari. Rasanya ingin muntah saja melihat rupa kalemnya.

Rupanya Aizen tidak kurang akal. Dia meminta Nel mengawasi Rukia dan mencegahnya melakukan tindakan yang tidak diinginkan. Lebih jauh lagi, dia meminta Nel mencekoki Rukia dengan minuman herbal untuk menambah nafsu makan. Alhasil, walau hanya makan sedikit, Rukia selalu lahap menyantap kue-kue di sela-sela waktu luangnya.

Gadis Kuchiki itu memiliki banyak waktu untuk merenung. Meski masih sakit hati karena dibawa paksa ke Hueco Mundo, dia tak bisa terus-terusan bersikap kekanakan memusuhi Aizen dan secara halus uring-uringan meratapi nasib. Semuanya tumbuh bersama waktu kecuali luka hati. Setelah hatinya mulai tenang, dia perlahan melihat semuanya dengan perspektif baru.

Aizen pria culas berwajah malaikat, namun dia tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Pria itu selalu mampu menemukan jawaban untuk tiap pertanyaan Rukia. Dengan tenang dia memberitahu bahwa Rukia tidak usah sungkan meminta sesuatu karena sekarang Hueco Mundo adalah rumahnya. Ketika gadis mungil itu meminta pulang ke Seiteitei, sembari tersenyum Aizen mengatakan dia akan mengizinkannya jika waktu sudah memungkinkan. Harapan Rukia yang semula tipis langsung mengembang. Namun lagi-lagi si harapan kembali ke bentuk semula ketika perkataan Aizen selanjutnya menyatakan bahwa kepulangannya ke Seireitei hanya bersifat kunjungan.

"Kau boleh melanglang buana ke mana pun, Rukia, tapi tempatmu tetap di sini," ujar Aizen tegas.

Dengan kata lain, gadis itu telah terjerat benang halus tak kasat mata yang mengikatnya pada Aizen.

Rukia tak kekurangan apa pun. Aizen membolehkannya melakukan apa saja, tetapi sejauh ini yang dilakukannya hanya mengamati Las Noches. Istana itu sangat luas, bangunannya tak terhitung. Penataannya artistik. Ada gedung yang seluruhnya dibangun dari bata, ada juga yang dari kayu. Bunga dan tanaman hidup lain selalu menghiasi tiap ruangan. Kesan yang tertinggal di hati Rukia adalah bahwa Las Noches sejuk, hijau dan kelabu.

Kamar Nel tak jauh dari kamarnya. Sepertinya wanita jangkung itu menjadi pengganti Shirayuki, bahkan Rukia mendapat perasaan bahwa Nel telah bertransformasi menjadi bayangannya. Bila kamar Rukia luas dan bernuansa hangat, kamar Nel lebih menunjukkan pribadi pemiliknya: intelektual dan aktual. Ada rak buku di sudut kamar, isinya bermacam-macam. Jumlah bukunya hanya sedikit. Rukia menebak bahwa tadinya Nel tidak tinggal di situ. Mungkin dia pindah karena kedatangan Rukia dan mendapat titah untuk mengemongnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," cetus Rukia.

Nel mengangkat kepala. Buku di pangkuannya terlupakan. Inilah yang disukai Rukia: Nel selalu memberi perhatian penuh tiap ia bicara. "Siapa, Nona?" tanyanya sopan.

"Pada pria yang…" sesaat tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia berdehem untuk mengenyahkan rasa sesak di dadanya. "…yang membawaku ke sini. Pria tinggi berambut biru."

Nel tersenyum. Walau terdapat luka di wajahnya, wanita itu masih terlihat menawan. "Grimmjow, adikku," tukasnya. "Kami memang mirip."

Rukia mengangguk. Agak susah membayangkan bahwa wanita berperangai halus dan dewasa ini bersaudara dengan Grimmjow. Sekilas Rukia mengingat pria itu. Jangkung, kasar dan kelihatan urakan. Kemiripan di antara mereka hanya pada fisik. Rukia curiga bahwa mereka sebenarnya bersaudara namun beda ayah dan ibu.

Sementara Nel membaca, Rukia bermain-main dengan air di kolam teratai. Teratai di istana itu berukuran raksasa. Daunnya sungguh lebar dan bunganya besar. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil, Rukia yakin dia bisa menyembunyikan diri di balik daun hijau tuanya. Gadis itu membayangkan dirinya sebagai katak. Namun tetap saja mustahil bersembunyi di bawah daunnya dan menunggu sampai Nel pergi. Bisa-bisa dia mati duluan sebelum sempat melarikan diri. Tidak keren sekali jika berita bahwa Rukia tewas di kolam teratai sampai ke telinga Byakuya. Bukannya menarik simpati yang bisa menyeret Aizen sebagai tersangka, kematiannya malah membawa malu pada keluarga Kuchiki.

"Nona Rukia," tegur Nel tiba-tiba. Sepertinya wanita itu mendapat intuisi bahwa pikiran Rukia sudah mengembara terlalu jauh dan dalam taraf membahayakan. "Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Rukia ragu. "Ke mana?"

Nel menutup bukunya. "Di sekitar sini saja. Tadi malam memang hujan, tapi karena di sana banyak bebatuan, jadi tidak terlalu becek. Berada di sini saja membosankan," tuturnya member saran.

Rukia berdiri dan mulai mengikuti Nel.

Ternyata Nel membawanya keluar dari bagian dalam istana. Hari masih pagi dan angin tidak bertiup kencang, namun tetap saja hawanya menusuk tulang. Rukia mengancingkan jaket tebalnya. Hueco Mundo kelabu karena mendung selalu mengintai dan hujan siap turun. Suasananya benar-benar muram. Bila langitnya kelabu, pemandangannya hijau. Pohon besar maupun kecil tumbuh di mana-mana. Rata-rata daun-daunnya hijau tua.

"Sungai ini kecil," gumam Rukia.

"Ini parit, Nona," sela Nel geli.

Rukia tersenyum malu.

Mereka menyusuri parit itu. Alirannya beriak, airnya jernih. Di kedua sisinya bunga lonceng tumbuh subur. Rukia sering melihat bunga itu di ilustrasi buku dongeng yang dulu kerap dibacanya. Sebelumnya dia membayangkan bunga lonceng adalah bunga berukuran sedang, tapi rupanya imajinasinya keliru. Bunga lonceng yang asli berukuran mini, sangat kecil. Rukia baru sadar bahwa buku yang dibacanya adalah dongeng mengenai peri. Tak heran bila si bunga tampak sebesar lonceng di kuil-kuil.

Pepohonan di tempat itu rapat. Matahari bahkan hanya sanggup menerobos di sedikit cela-celanya. Jalannya penuh bebatuan, tapi jalan setapaknya tetap tanah dan licin.

"Kukira ini hutan mini," ujar Rukia.

"Dulunya begitu," sahut Nel membenarkan. "Tapi kemudian terjamah oleh tangan manusia. Pohon-pohon di sini tidak semuanya tumbuh sendiri atau dibawa binatang. Ah, hati-hati, Nona, kadang ada ular suka lewat," kata Nel memperingatkan.

Rukia nyaris terlonjak mendapati seekor ular kecil yang tubuhnya sudah gepeng. Gadis itu ngeri dan lekas menyingkir.

Ternyata berada di alam bebas membuat pikiran lebih jernih. Rukia mulai bisa melihat keadaan dari sudut lain. Dia tetap teguh ingin pulang ke Kuchiki Manor, tapi tak ada rencana hebat yang mampu dipikirkannya. Lagi pula, pikirnya ketika melihat Nel mengawalnya, dia juga tak bisa selalu bersikap sekehendak hatinya. Rukia malu menyadari bahwa orang-orang harus menenangkan dan menghiburnya. Dia merasa seperti anak kecil.

Sedang apa Byakuya sekarang?

Dalam hati Rukia bertanya-tanya. Sudah dua puluh tahun lebih dia merepotkan sang kakak. Dengan keadaan yang sekarang, Byakuya pasti cemas. Rukia yakin Byakuya tak akan tinggal diam. Pantaskah jika kemudian Rukia hanya bersedih, merana dan bergumul dengan perasaan tak berdaya?

Hidup tidak mudah. Rukia terlambat menyadarinya.

Sementara tangan kecilnya mengelus kelopak Kembang Sepatu, Rukia paham bahwa segala sesuatu ada batasnya. Sudah saatnya dia berhenti mengasihani diri sendiri dan memandang ke depan. Jika memang dia harus tinggal di Hueco Mundo, pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah rela. Huh, sebuah kata indah yang susah dilaksanakan. Entah nantinya kerelaannya menuntunnya kembali pada teman-teman lama dan keluarganya atau tidak, Rukia tidak tahu. Dia berusaha menata hati. Byakuya sudah berusaha keras melindunginya. Pasti bukan perkara mudah membiarkan sang adik dibawa orang. Tapi, Rukia berpikir ulang, adakah cara supaya kakaknya tidak terbebani lagi? Manakah yang akan membuat Byakuya lega, menerima kenyataan bahwa Rukia tetap di Hueco Mundo ataukah menariknya kembali? Mengikhlaskan Rukia memang menyakitkan, tapi tak ada lagi beban mental karena memikirkan cara menyembunyikannya. Berusaha menariknya ke Seireitei jelas akan mengangkat beban moral karena, yah, bukankah kewajiban seorang kakak melindungi adiknya mati-matian?

Rukia dilanda dilema hebat.

Bila memang tak mampu mengubah keadaan, Rukia akan mengubah hati dan caranya berpikir.

Seolah mendapat pencerahan, Rukia tersentak. Ya, itulah yang akan dilakukannya. Sudah terlalu lama dia terpuruk dalam perasaan yang diciptakannya sendiri. Dia sadar, ada beberapa hal yang tidak dilihatnya selama ini. Ada Nel yang dekat dengannya. Ada Aizen yang kelihatannya tak akan menyakitinya. Dia tinggal di rumah baru yang aman dan nyaman. Nona Kuchiki itu berada di antara orang baru yang berbahaya tapi tak membahayakannya.

Nel hanya mengamati sang nona yang dititahkan Aizen untuk dijaga. Sebagai wanita yang hidup lebih lama, dia lebih dewasa dan paham perasaan yang silih berganti bergulir di hati Rukia. Tentu saja bukan haknya untuk mengintervensi dan mendikte mana yang harus dan tidak boleh dipikirkan atau dilakukan Rukia. Melihat perubahan raut dan binar di mata Rukia, Nel tahu sesuatu telah terjadi. Wanita itu yakin kali ini Rukia tidak akan larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Nel," panggil Rukia pelan, namun telinga Nel mendengarnya dengan baik. "Besok temani aku melihat-lihat bunga, ya? Hueco Mundo ternyata tempat yang menarik."

"Tentu, Nona," sahut Nel patuh.

Rukia tersenyum, senyum yang tulus dan bukan karena terpaksa. Mereka berdua berkeliling di parit dan sungai yang bercabang tak jauh dari sana. Nel meminta Rukia berhenti di depan tebing yang longsor.

Rukia ternganga. Ternyata di kanan kiri tebing penuh oleh timbunan tanah dan rumput yang longsor. Tebing-tebing di sana tidak terlalu tinggi. Tanah yang tidak padat telah luruh ke bawah, mengikis rumput dan pohon kecil. Di antara rumput hijau, tanah yang basah dan kehitaman memberi warna lain.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, Nona," sergah Nel ketika Rukia beranjak mendekat. "Berbahaya kalau kau dekat-dekat."

Rukia menoleh. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat longsor," ungkapnya jujur.

Nel tertawa kecil. "Curah hujan sangat tinggi di sini. Longsor bukan hal aneh."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada banjir?"

"Wah, Nona, kalau Hueco Mundo sampai banjir, daerah lain pasti tenggelam dan jadi lautan."

.-.-.

Di pelataran istana dalam, mereka berpapasan dengan Aizen. Hari masih pagi tapi tampaknya pria itu sibuk. Baju hangatnya yang panjang berkibar terkena angin. Rambutnya ikalnya masih basah, sama seperti saat sarapan tadi. Mata coklat Aizen membesar melihat gadis bertubuh kecil itu.

Rukia menunduk kikuk. "Selamat pagi," sapanya.

"Tuan Aizen," Nel mengangguk kecil.

"Pagi," sahutnya. Walau tergesa, dia menyempatkan berhenti. "Dari mana saja?"

"Saya mengantar Nona Rukia berkeliling," jawab Nel khidmat.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Rukia berbasa-basi.

Aizen mengikuti pandangan mata Rukia. Dia tersenyum. Aneh sekali melihatnya berkacamata. Tanpa alat bantu penglihatan itu Aizen terlihat licik. Tetapi Aizen yang berkacamata memberi kesan serius dan bijaksana. Sungguh kesan yang kontras. "Begitulah," jawabnya seraya mengacungkan setumpuk kertas di tangannya. "Hari ini ada banyak laporan tentang longsor di mana-mana."

"Tadi kami juga melihatnya," kata Rukia, teringat pemandangan di tebing sebelumnya.

"Longsor memang sering terjadi pada musim seperti ini," cetus Aizen. "Beberapa ruas jalan juga dihiasi pohon yang tumbang karena angin kencang. Aku harus ke beberapa tempat hari ini."

"Anda butuh bantuan saya?"

"Kau tetap di sini, Nel. Ah, bisakah kau panggilkan Gin? Kutunggu di kantor." Aizen memandang Rukia. "Mau melihat-lihat kantorku?"

Keraguan menyapu Rukia. "Baiklah."

Aizen berjalan pelan. Pria itu jangkung, langkahnya panjang. Meski begitu dia tak keberatan menyamakan langkah dengan Rukia yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku tak apa-apa sendirian. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu," kata Rukia tak enak.

"Tidak, Rukia," sanggah Aizen halus. "Ini sudah biasa. Lagi pula, aku tak keberatan ada seorang gadis menemaniku."

Rukia semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Kalau saja Byakuya ada di sampingnya, sudah pasti sang kakak akan mengirimkan tatapan setajam pedang dan merajam Aizen dengan mulut pedasnya.

Kantor Aizen berada di bagian lain Las Noches. Gedung itu mendapat sinar matahari lebih banyak daripada di gedung lain. Folder-folder tertata rapi di deretan rak dekat dinding. Kursi empuk yang melingkari meja panjang untuk tamu terlihat nyaman. Semuanya bernuansa coklat atau tanah. Kesan hangat segera terasa.

"Terlihat membosankan?" tanya Aizen. Dia duduk di kepala kursi.

"Tidak," tangkis Rukia. Dia ikut duduk di kursi, yang ternyata jauh lebih empuk daripada kelihatannya.

Aizen mendongak. "Jika interior kuubah dan catnya diganti ungu, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil lalu.

Rukia terbelalak. Coklat sudah amat sesuai dengan Aizen. Ungu akan membuat ruang kerja ini terlihat konyol. Gadis muda itu bahkan tak sanggup membayangkannya. Pasti aneh jika tirai coklat tanah ini diganti dengan kelambu ungu. Kursi kayu dan meja ini mungkin akan terlihat terlalu elegan bila kain sofa bukan warna coklat yang memberi kesan damai. Oh, bingkai coklat tua ini tidak tampak sebagus ini jika cat dinding terlalu kontras.

Nona Kuchiki itu menyukai ruang kerja Aizen sebagaimana adanya saat itu. Meski sofanya memberi kesan berat, empuk dan nyaman, meja kayunya berkaki ramping, memberi keseimbangan yang pas. Ada vas besar dengan bunga Anthurium merah pucat dan menyala di sudut ruangan. Dinding kecoklatannya dihiasi lukisan pemandangan berbingkai kayu berpelitur mengkilap. Tidak ada kesan kaku.

Aizen kembali berkutat dengan gambar-gambar dan laporan di tangannya. Sesekali kacamatanya melorot ke ujung hidung mancungnya. Sedikit kerutan di dahinya menunjukkan keseriusannya.

Di kejauhan Rukia melihat Nel berjalan bersama Gin. Ada rasa marah melihat pria sekurus cacing itu. Darahnya menggelegak mengingat Gin telah membuat Renji terkapar bersimbah darah.

"Ah, Tuan Aizen, aku keluar melihat-lihat. Lagi pula, Nel hampir sampai," kata Rukia seraya berdiri.

Aizen mendongak. Mata tajamnya menatap Rukia lekat-lekat. "Di sini saja!"

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Tidak, Rukia…"

"Aku merasa tidak enak. Sampai nanti," potong Rukia cepat. Tindakan yang kurang sopan, dia sadar itu. Terlebih jika itu dilakukan pada orang nomor satu di Hueco Mundo. Rukia bermaksud menunggu Nel di dekat kolam ketika dia melihat seseorang di ujung taman. Gadis itu bergegas menghampirinya.

"Tuan Tosen," serunya terkejut.

Seorang pria dengan rambut dikepang rasta dan memegang tongkat menegakkan telinga.

"Ini aku, Rukia. Kita pernah bertemu di air terjun," sapa Rukia bersemangat.

Kaname Tosen tersenyum kecil. Ujung-ujung matanya yang tertutup berkerut karena pergerakan bibirnya. Dia memutar badan sehingga menghadap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Iya, aku ingat, Nona," balasnya ramah. "Aku hanya tak menyangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini," imbuhnya.

Senyum Rukia pudar. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu tentangku?" tanya gadis itu. Suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Tentu saja," jawab pria berkulit gelap itu ringan namun sopan. "Kau Nona Rukia Kuchiki yang sedang heboh dibicarakan orang-orang."

Rukia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau galau menjadi topik pembicaraan warga Las Noches. Tetapi ketika ungkapan itu keluar dari bibir pria yang belakangan diketahuinya sebagai salah satu bawahan Aizen, Rukia mendapati dirinya tersenyum kecil. Walau memiliki kekurangan, Tosen tetap terlihat berwibawa. Air mukanya tenang dan bahasa tubuhnya menyiratkan orang yang percaya diri, apapun yang terjadi.

"Jadi, ketika kau mengundangku ke Hueco Mundo, kau sudah tahu aku akan datang ke sini?" tanya Rukia lagi, ingat dengan undangan Tosen yang tempo dulu dikiranya hanya basa-basi.

Tosen mengangguk. "Benar. Selain itu, Hueco Mundo tempat yang indah. Kurasa kau akan menyukainya, Nona Rukia," katanya.

Rukia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengamati pria itu. Meski udara dingin, dia malah mengenakan baju tanpa lengan. Barangkali Tosen sudah kebal dengan gigitan udara.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan Tosen menghentikan lamunan Rukia. "Hanya berjalan-jalan," jawab Rukia pendek.

Tosen mengangguk. "Aku lahir dan besar di sini, jadi aku hafal Hueco Mundo seperti punggung tanganku sendiri, uhm, meski aku tak pernah melihat seperti apa tanganku," ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan gelapnya. Wajahnya sedikit menyeringai, membuat Rukia tak bisa menahan senyum. Semua hal yang tampak ironis berubah jika pria itu yang mengatakannya.

"Kau bisa saja," sahut Rukia geli.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu Tuan Aizen?" tanya Tosen. Rukia tahu, bahwa dengan kata lain pria yang tidak bisa melihat itu menanyakan pendapatnya tentang Aizen.

Gadis itu melirik tongkat Tosen. Tongkat mengkilat itu sama dengan yang dilihatnya di air terjun. Kata _Justice_-Keadilan, dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas. "Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya," jawab Rukia berat.

Tosen tersenyum kecil. "Dia pasti memperlakukanmu dengan baik," ujarnya yakin.

Rukia mengangguk walau kemungkinan Tosen melihat anggukannya sebesar angka nol. "Benar. Omong-omong, apa pendapatmu tentang keadilan, Tuan Tosen?" tanya Rukia sopan.

Tosen agak terperanjat. "Kau tidak sekedar iseng bertanya, bukan?" dia balik bertanya. Keheningan memberitahunya bahwa jawaban non verbal Rukia bernada positif. "Keadilan harus ditegakkan, Nona," jawabnya sederhana.

"Benarkah?" tantang Rukia. Pria berambut gelap ini terlihat lebih baik hati daripada Aizen, karena itu Rukia memberanikan diri berargumen dengannya.

"Seringnya, keadilan tidak terasa adil," tukas Tosen hati-hati. Dia mengarahkan badan dan wajah sehingga tepat berhadapan dengan Rukia. "Bagi pihak yang satu, tindakan yang telah diambil memberikan rasa aman karena memang seharusnya itulah yang diterimanya. Bagi pihak lainnya, bisa saja dirasa tidak adil karena mereka punya pemikiran sendiri. Kemudian, jika ini terjadi, pihak ketigalah yang harus objektif menilai, benarkah keadilan yang dituntut sudah tepat?"

Rukia terpekur. Tosen memang tidak menyebutkan contoh, tapi nona muda itu telah mendapatkan gambaran.

"Kau masih muda, Nona Rukia Kuchiki, namun aku tahu kau mampu menelaah bahwa kadang kenyataan menyodorkan hal yang kejam untuk dijalani. Tapi kau harus melihat dari sisi lain. Mungkin itu yang terbaik, hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya."

Mata Rukia meredup. "Ya, aku belum menyadarinya," ungkapnya jujur. Pengakuan itu terasa menyakitkan dan pahit. "Aku…tidak tahu banyak, tidak mengerti banyak. Aku lemah."

Tosen memainkan tongkatnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Rukia. "Tidak, Nona," tepisnya.

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tak bisa memperjuangkan hidupku sendiri," lanjutnya merana. "Selalu ada kakakku dan teman-temanku melindungiku. Bahkan aku membuat mereka terluka. Renji, Shirayuki! Semoga kakakku tidak."

Rukia gadis yang ceria ketika situasi memberikan keamanan dan kenyamanan. Dia gembira saat berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Namun sering dia bersikap sangat serius saat memikirkan bahwa dia berada di pengasingan dan Byakuya berusaha mati-matian memikul tugas demi melindunginya. Memang manusia makhluk yang sangat kompleks. Tak ada yang terus-terusan riang, tak ada menderita seumur hidup.

"Kau kuat, karena kau pernah lemah," pungkas Tosen tegas. "Kau jauh lebih kuat daripada yang kau kira."

"Aku bukan orang yang kuat karena aku hanya diam," sanggah Rukia sedih. Tanpa sadar kepalanya tertunduk.

"Diam tidak berarti tidak melawan, bukan?"

Kalimat itu menyentak Rukia. Dia tak menyangka Tosen akan mengatakannya. "Tapi kau tegar, Nona. Kau tegar dengan tragedi yang menimpamu, dan kau berbesar hati menerimanya. Itu hal yang sulit namun kau memilih menjalaninya dan tidak melakukan hal bodoh."

Gadis pendek itu ternganga. Semangatnya yang kendur kembali terangkat mendengar uraian Tosen. Pria itu memang memiliki kekurangan fisik, namun dia seorang motivator handal. Dia tahu cara membesarkan hati orang lain.

"Wow, aku mendengar banyak petuah hebat hari ini. Aku memang bodoh." Ketika dilihatnya Tosen hendak membuka mulut, Rukia buru-buru menambahkan. "Karena bodoh, aku pintar!"

Bahkan Tosen tertawa mendengarnya. Menyadari kekeliruan pilihan katanya, Rukia ikut menyumbang derai tawa.

"Mendung tidak selalu menaungi Hueco Mundo. Ada saatnya matahari bersinar hangat dan tempat ini ramah," komentar Tosen disela-sela tawanya.

.-.-.

Aizen mengira Rukia akan histeris. Pria jangkung itu sudah melihat banyak kasus dimana orang yang tidak kuat menahan penderitaan hati akan pingsan dan histeris. Mereka menangis dengan ekspresi kesakitan, berteriak-teriak dan menggelepar.

Tapi gadis muda yang terlelap itu tampak tenang. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin, sekarang tidak ada lagi kerutan di antara dahi kecilnya. Ekspresinya rileks, seolah beban yang tadinya bersarang di pundaknya terangkat. Pria itu sudah mempertimbangkan meminta obat penenang dari Szayel bila ternyata Rukia mengalami histeria. Di luar dugaannya, ternyata nona muda itu memiliki ketegaran menerima keadaannya. Rukia tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan orang, sehingga Aizen memiliki praduga terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada detik gadis yang diculiknya itu berada di Las Noches.

Lampu temaram di sudut ruangan membuat bayangan-bayangan perabotan berebut menempati kamar itu. Aizen tersenyum kecil. Nyaris tiap malam dia menengok Rukia yang sedang tidur. Gadis itu terlalu letih karena kondisi emosinya, atau memang langkah Aizen yang tidak menimbulkan suara di karpet mahal dan tebal di lantai, tapi dia tidak pernah terbangun.

Aizen tidak pernah merasa bersalah. Dia tidak menyesal melakukan apapun supaya keinginannya tercapai, baik sebagai tokoh utama Hueco Mundo atau sebagai Sousuke Aizen. Dia telah banyak belajar bahwa dalam hidup ini, jika kau tidak mengambil sesuatu, maka yang jadi milikmulah akan akan diambil. Dia tak pernah melalaikan tugas-tugasnya, karena itu tanpa ragu Aizen juga mengambil yang seharusnya jadi haknya.

Apapun yang terjadi, tak peduli betapa depresi gadis itu, atau negosiasi bahkan ancaman Byakuya, Aizen tak akan membiarkan Rukia lepas dari tangannya.

.-.-.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

**Rukia menutup mata. Aizen menciumnya lembut, tak mendesaknya. Sensasi hangat mengaliri perutnya. Tangan Aizen yang bebas menyentuh pipinya. Lagi-lagi Rukia merasa terbang ke dimensi lain, di mana eksistensi yang ada hanyalah sentuhan Aizen, deru napasnya yang menggelitik pipi, dan pagutan lembutnya** **.****AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak**** anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter ****13**

.-.-.

Rukia dulunya menyangka Aizen tak lebih dari pria jahat yang hobi menghancurkan hidup orang. Tapi setelah beberapa lama di Las Noches, meski tidak rela, dia mengakui bahwa rupanya dia pria bertanggung jawab. Bukan, bukan bertanggung jawab karena bertindak tidak senonoh pada wanita. Bukan pula insaf karena sudah bersikap kurang ajar.

Tak heran jika rumor mengatakan dia pria yang disegani sekaligus ditakuti. Aizen pria yang luar biasa. Pagi-pagi dia sudah berada di kantor, meneliti laporan atau mengamati gambar yang dikirim ke Las Noches sebagai sentra pemerintahan. Ketegasan jelas tampak di rautnya, yang pada akhirnya diakui Rukia termasuk dalam kategori rupawan. Yah, lumayan ganteng, tegas Rukia agak malu. Dibandingkan Byakuya, tentu saja Aizen masih kalah. Sedikit. Uhm. Benar-benar kalah, paksanya dalam hati. Rukia tidak tahu pasti berapa usia Aizen, namun kelihatannya lebih tua dari Byakuya. Tebaknya, Aizen masih di awal tiga puluhan. Benar-benar usia matang yang membuat aura memancar dan mempesona. Ketika berjalan, kakinya yang panjang seolah ringan menapak lantai. Atau tanah. Atau di mana pun pria itu berada. Rambutnya yang ikal kadang dipermainkan angin nakal. Jaket atau jubah yang dikenakannya membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Kadang kala bahkan ototnya tergambar jelas dari balik baju yang dikenakannya. Tak ingin larut dalam penilaiannya pada fisik Aizen, yang alih-alih membuat Rukia sebal tapi malah membuatnya bingung karena kontradiksi pikirannya, Rukia berhenti menatap pria itu lama-lama.

Gin Ichimaru tak sungkan menyapanya. Wajah mengerikan Gin mengingatkan Rukia pada serigala. Nel meralat perkataannya, bahwa rubah sebenarnya jauh lebih cocok sebagai perumpamaan untuk pria berambut perak itu. Tapi sambil mendengus Rukia menangkisnya. Rubah terdengar terlalu naïf dan manis bila mengingat tanpa ampun Gin sudah membuat Renji terluka. Seolah tak melihat rona pucat dan aura membunuh dari Rukia, Gin tetap menyapanya dengan ceria dan riang gembira. Atau memang Si Kurus itu tak bisa melihatnya karena matanya selalu menyipit. Rukia tidak menyukainya. Walau selalu memasang tampang bengis, Rukia gagal membuat Gin sadar bahwa gadis itu berusaha menakutinya. Bahkan suatu kali dengan sopan Gin bertanya apakah sang Nona Kuchiki itu sakit perut. Namun keberadaan Gin seperti debu bandel yang selalu datang dibawa angin – tak dapat dihindari.

Selain Nel, Tosen adalah orang favorit Rukia. Gadis berambut seterang tinta itu tidak tahu apakah Tosen juga termasuk orang berbahaya, tetapi wajah teduhnya menimbulkan simpati. Sama sekali berbeda dengan rupa tirus Gin atau tampang urakan Grimmjow! Senyum teduh di wajah gelapnya bagai matahari cerah di Las Noches yang kelabu.

**.-.-.**

Sejak siang, gerimis rintik-rintik sudah membasahi bumi Hueco Mundo. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Rukia. Gadis itu mulai bisa menerima keadaannya. Kalau tak sedang berkeliling bersama Nel, dia menanam bunga di petak kecil tak jauh dari kamarnya. Jika hujan seperti hari ini, dia duduk di depan perapian sambil membaca. Nel membuatkan minuman herbal yang membuat tubuhnya hangat. Menakjubkan sekali khasiat rempah-rempah yang ditumbuk dan dihaluskan itu. Selain tubuh terasa hangat, pikiran juga jadi rileks. Atau mungkin karena hawa dingin Hueco Mundo yang membuat orang malas berpikir negatif karena otak mereka beku duluan. Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu.

Dari balik jendela lebarnya Rukia mengamati hujan yang perlahan berubah jadi gerimis rintik-rintik, sebelum akhirnya curahan air dari langit itu berhenti. Dahan pohon-pohon dan batang bunga melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Dirinya yang berada di depan perapian tak merasakan dingin, namun Rukia menduga hawa di luar sana pasti menggigit tulang. Super dingin.

Gadis itu bergerak cepat menuju jendela ketika arakan putih menyerbu halaman. Dia menyangka ada orang yang membakar sesuatu dan asapnya terbawa angin sehingga sampai ke sana. Matanya yang bundar mencari-cari sumbernya, tapi gagal. Takjub, Rukia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju balkon supaya bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Bahkan aroma yang memenuhi udara sangat unik. Aroma alam bercampur air, daun dan ekstrak lain.

"Kenapa, Nona Rukia?" tegur Nel. Wanita jangkung itu mengikuti Rukia.

Rukie mengedikkan kepala. "Nel, apakah ini…kabut?" tanyanya ragu.

Nel tersenyum tipis. Sebelumnya dia menduga Rukia berlari karena ada sesuatu yang sekiranya berbahaya. Namun, apa sih bahaya yang bisa terjadi di kompleks istana dalam Las Noches? Penyusup tidak memiliki kesempatan masuk karena penjagaan Las Noches berlapis-lapis.

"Benar, ini kabut. Belum pernah lihat?" Nel balik bertanya.

Rukia terperangah. "Kabut yang kulihat tidak seperti ini. Hanya mengambang di udara dan tidak pernah sampai ke tanah seperti ini," urainya.

Mata Nel ikut melihat kabut. Angin membawanya mengisi tempat-tempat di sekitar mereka. Pertamanya seperti asap dari sesuatu yang dibakar, namun kesegaran dan keunikannya menyatakan bahwa si kabut putih kelabu itu alami. Anehnya kabut itu terlihat jernih, tidak kusam.

"Hueco Mundo tempat yang kelabu," cerita Nel. "Daerah sini tergolong dataran tinggi, curah hujannya tinggi dan udaranya ekstrim bila dibandingkan dengan tempat lain, namun itulah keunikannya: menimbulkan suasana mistis dan anggun, menurutku."

"Kelabu," gumam Rukia sambil lalu. "Kukira kelabu sama dengan tempat berpasir yang terlupakan dan tandus."

"Persepsi orang tidak sama, tapi Hueco Mundo ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan bayanganmu," sambung Nel.

Kabut menghilang beberapa saat kemudian, tapi setelah matahari terbenam, pemandangan di luar tampak pekat. Kabut datang lagi. Tempat tinggal kawan-kawan baru Rukia sungguh jauh berbeda dengan rumahnya di Seireitei dan Karakura. Petang itu masih muda tetapi terlihat sudah malam. Gadis bertubuh pendek itu sampai di halaman ketika Aizen menyapanya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Rukia berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapan Aizen. "Melihat kabut," jawabnya singkat.

Aizen tersenyum kecil. "Kau sudah makan?" Rukia menggeleng. "Di sudut sebelum Las Noches ada tempat makan enak. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di sana? Sekalian menembus kabut."

Rukia tidak tahu pasti apakah pria berambut ikal itu serius dengan ucapan menembus kabut. "Boleh," jawabnya pelan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar Las Noches. Ternyata istana itu jauh lebih luas daripada yang Rukia bayangkan. Beberapa prajurit mengangguk hormat ketika mereka lewat.

Rasanya aneh ngobrol dan berjalan bersama Aizen. Aneh tapi bukannya tidak menyenangkan. Pria di sampingnya tampak santai. Dia tidak mengenakan pakaian resmi. Jaket dan baju hangat berwarna tanah tampak pas sekali dengannya. Rautnya menandakan seseorang yang rileks.

"Tidak apa-apakah kita keluar tanpa Gin atau Grimmjow?" tanya Rukia.

Aizen menaikkan alis. "Aman, kok. Aku juga bisa melindungi diri, lho," jawabnya kalem.

Aizen yang makan mie ini tidak tampak berbahaya sama sekali. Diam-diam Rukia tidak habis pikir melihat pria yang bila bekerja terlihat tangguh kini tampak seperti pria normal. Yah, normal seperti penduduk kebanyakan. Dengan bonus kharisma yang menempel seperti lintah.

**.-.-.**

Byakuya menarik bibir. Dia lega mengetahui Rukia baik-baik saja di Las Noches. Pria itu tak jemu-jemunya memandang beberapa foto yang terhampar di meja kerjanya. Di sebelah kiri tangannya tergeletak surat dari Aizen telah dibacanya, memberitahukan bahwa Rukia kembali ceria.

Pria berambut hitam itu menarik napas panjang. Mata letihnya memandang lukisan Rukia di seberang ruangan. Kenyataannya, kini dia harus menarik ucapan yang dahulu dilontarkannya pada Renji. Byakuya pernah berkata bahwa gambar Rukia masuk dalam kategori gambar termahal di dunia karena hanya terdapat di ruangan khusus miliknya. Kini potret adiknya itu tidak seeksklusif seperti dulu, karena rupanya Aizen mengabadikan beberapa gambarnya kemudian mengirimkannya ke kediaman Kuchiki sebagai bukti bahwa dia tidak menyakiti gadis muda itu.

Sudah dua bulan lebih berlalu namun semua usahanya membawa Rukia kembali tidak membuahkan hasil. Byakuya mulai putus asa. Di satu sisi dia tak ingin membahayakan Rukia, di sisi lain dia merasa sebagai seorang kakak, kewajiban untuk mempertahankan Rukia gagal. Renji berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan meminta maaf pada Byakuya, tapi sama sekali tak terbersit pikiran untuk menyalahkan Renji.

Pria yang dipungutnya saat kecil itu sudah sembuh. Gin tidak melukai organ-organ vitalnya, namun kaki Renji terluka cukup parah. Pemuda berambut merah itu masih kesulitan menggunakan kakinya untuk sekedar berjalan. Meski begitu Byakuya yakin Renji tidak akan menolak bila dia memintanya pergi ke Las Noches.

**.-.-.**

Gin menyeringai. Matanya tetap menyipit namun dia memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya. Dengan tenang Si Rubah itu menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

"Tak kusangka kita bakal ketemu di Las Noches," sapanya ceria.

Renji hanya menatap dingin. "Sebenarnya aku tak sudi melihat mukamu lagi," ujarnya pedas.

Gin malah nyengir. "Hei, aku tersinggung, lho," komentarnya ringan.

"Minggir!" gertak Renji. Dia bukan tipe pendendam, tapi pemuda itu tak bisa mengenyahkan rasa sengitnya pada Gin. "Aku bukan mau berkelahi denganmu."

"Aku juga tak sudi menyerang kawan yang tanpa perlindungan," sahut Gin.

"Jangan menyebutku 'kawan'!" bentak Renji. Seperti Byakuya, dia juga melewati proses pemeriksaan di gerbang Las Noches. Dia tak membawa pedang atau senjata lain.

Gin terkekeh.

"Kau kelihatannya gembira," sindir Renji. Tawa Gin semakin keras.

"Aku senang bertemu orang yang tangguh," kata Gin.

Sambil melengos, Renji memilih mengacuhkan Gin dan terus masuk ke taman istana dalam. Dengan terpincang-pincang, dia berusaha melewati salah satu orang kepercayaan Aizen itu. Sayangnya Gin menarik bahu Renji. Kemarahan Renji muncul karenanya. Dia melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Sigap, Gin menangkisnya, membuat Renji mengernyit. Ternyata cengkeraman tangan penuh tulang Gin sangat kokoh.

"Meski pada akhirnya kau kalah dariku, kuakui kau kuat," lanjut Gin. Seringainya tak kalah menyeramkan dari serigala.

"Bedebah!" umpat Renji keras-keras.

Bukannya marah, Gin terlihat senang mendengarnya.

Renji sudah siap melontarkan geramannya ketika Rukia muncul.

Kedua pria itu menoleh.

"Renji!" pekik Rukia keras. Mata besarnya berbinar, senyuman lebar terbingkai jelas di wajah kecilnya.

Renji melupakan kepalan tangannya yang sakit. Dengan kasar dia menyentaknya sehingga terlepas dari Gin. "Rukia…" gumamnya pelan. Rahangnya yang keras kini mengendur. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat gadis yang jadi sumber penyesalannya. Dia terpana. Pemuda penuh tato itu bahkan tak bergerak saat Rukia menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

Diam-diam Gin meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku kangen," ujar Rukia. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Kikuk, Renji mengusap kepala Rukia. Dia tak terbiasa dipeluk. "Aku juga," bisiknya pelan. "Kami semua merindukanmu."

Tanpa bisa ditahan, Rukia menangis. Janjinya bahwa dia tak akan lagi meneteskan air mata malah diingkarinya sendiri. Dia bahagia melihat kawan karibnya itu. Tak hanya rasa senang, gadis itu juga merasa sedih, bingung dan entah perasaan apa lagi yang tak diketahui namanya. Pelukannya di pinggang Renji semakin erat.

"Rukia, kau membuat bajuku basah," tegur Renji walau tak ada nada kesal dalam suaranya.

Rukia tertawa. Baju Renji meredam suaranya. Dia melepaskan pinggang Renji dan mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Rukia.

Renji berdehem. Suaranya parau. "Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabnya. "Kau?"

"Aku sehat," ujar Rukia. Dia menyeret teman kecilnya itu ke bangku terdekat di bawah pohon cherry. Tadi pagi Aizen memberitahunya bahwa keluarga dari Seireitei diperbolehkan menjenguknya. Gadis itu nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Yang ada di benaknya adalah Byakuya. Tapi dia sama sekali tak merasa kecewa mendapati Renjilah yang datang. Dia cukup paham dengan pernyataan Renji yang mengatakan Byakuya agak tidak enak badan. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik absennya.

Dalam hati Renji lega. Rukia tampak sehat. Matanya tak kehilangan sinar. Gadis itu adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang istimewa bagi Renji. Melihatnya terluka bisa mendorongnya bertindak kejam. Namun, Rukia yang berceloteh tak henti-hentinya meyakinkan Renji bahwa nonanya itu baik-baik saja.

Tak kalah bersemangat, Renji menjawab semua pertanyaan Rukia. Dia memberitahunya bahwa dia dan Shirayuki tak kembali ke Karakura dan memutuskan tinggal di Seireitei. Tentu saja Renji tidak menambahkan bahwa butuh waktu sebulan lebih supaya dia pulih dari luka-luka yang ditorehkan Gin.

Bagi Rukia, waktu terasa cepat berlalu. Tahu-tahu petang menjelang. Matahari sudah bergulir ke arah barat. Sudah waktunya Renji pulang, tapi dia tak rela melepasnya pergi.

"Renji…" panggilnya lirih. Matanya kembali sedih.

Wajah Renji tak kalah murung, namun bagaimana pun dia adalah laki-laki tangguh. Renji menghela napas berat. Sekali lagi diamatinya gadis muda di sampingnya. "Andai saja aku bisa membawamu ke Seireitei saat ini juga, apa pun akan kulakukan," ujarnya pelan. "Tapi keselamatanmulah yang paling utama. Maafkan aku Rukia, aku belum mampu melakukannya."

Barulah Rukia tersadar, dia sudah membuat Renji khawatir. Dia benci mengakuinya, tapi lagi-lagi Rukia merasa kekanakan. Karena itu, sambil memaksakan senyum, dia menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Renji."

Renji agak tercengang. "Kau berubah, Rukia," tukasnya. Rukia yang dulu pasti sudah merengek dan memaksanya.

Rukia mengangkat bahu, yang terasa berat. "Aku tambah tua, Renji, sudah seharusnya juga tambah dewasa."

Renji memberi nona itu seulas senyum. Teringat sesuatu, dia merogoh sakunya. "Ah, Rukia, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil dan mengeluarkan perhiasan kecil.

Mata Rukia membulat.

Renji dilanda was-was. Dia menimang gelang emas dengan mata ungu di tangannya dengan ragu. "Aku tak tahu kau suka atau tidak…"

"Ini untukku?" tanya Rukia tak percaya. Matanya tak lepas dari gelang itu, sebelum akhirnya menatap Renji.

"Bukan, ini untuk Aizen," sergah Renji datar. "Kan aku sudah bilang, ini untukmu." Tanpa menunggu Rukia bereaksi lebih jauh, Renji memakaikannya di pergelangan tangan kiri Rukia. Pemuda itu kikuk.

"Ini cantik sekali," gumam Rukia. Jari-jarinya mengusap mata ungu hiasan gelang itu.

"Anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku," kata Renji. "Aku tak pernah memberimu apa-apa sebelumnya."

"Renji, aku tak minta sesuatu darimu!" potong Rukia cepat. Napasnya memburu. Mata besarnya menyipit.

Renji memberinya senyum kecil. "Aku tak butuh banyak uang. Sedikit sekali yang kubutuhkan."

Mata Rukia nanar menatap gelang yang tersemat menghiasi tangannya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya lirih. "Kau akan datang lagi, kan?"

Sejujurnya Renji tak tahu apakah kesempatan itu akan datang lagi. Tapi dia tak ingin mengecewakan gadis itu. Karena itu dia berusaha terlihat semantap mungkin. "Iya, Rukia, dilain , jangan terlihat sedih, dong," pinta Renji.

Rukia benar-benar merasa diuji. Menyaksikan sahabatnya akan kembali ke Seireitei sungguh menyiksa hatinya. Gadis itu sudah mulai nyaman tinggal di Hueco Mundo, tapi mendapat kunjungan dari teman dekatnya tak pelak membuatnya ingin berada di rumahnya lagi. Namun, sisi lain hatinya meneriakkan bahwa dia tak boleh hanya menuruti hatinya.

Memaksakan senyum sekali lagi, Rukia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tak ingin membuat Renji atau Byakuya khawatir terus-terusan. Sepertinya hal ini membuat hatinya tak lagi keruh. "Aku senang kau mengunjungiku," ujarnya tulus. "Kita pasti bertemu lagi." Rukia optimis mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Binar kembali menghampiri wajahnya. Dia meremas tangan besar Renji.

Kelegaan memancar dari mata Renji. "Benar, aku bisa merasakannya. Cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu lagi, Rukia."

.-.-.

Aizen tidak suka.

Darahnya menggelegak melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Rukia. Sisi sadis pria itu ingin menghapusnya. Tidak, dia tak senang melihat Rukia sedih, tapi pria itu juga gusar memahami bahwa Rukia luar biasa gembira karena kehadiran Renji. Aizen sudah mempertimbangkan dengan matang dampak undangannya pada orang dari Seireitei. Sengaja yang diperbolehkannya menjenguk Rukia adalah sahabat karibnya. Sengaja dipilih Renji, bukan Byakuya. Rukia yang mulai tegar pasti akan luruh jika kakak yang sangat disayanginyalah yang muncul. Aizen sudah berbaik hati mengundang Renji, tapi kebaikan hatinya cukup sampai di situ.

Jika Rukia gembira, itu harus karena dirinya, bukan karena Renji, Byakuya, atau orang lain.

Rukia menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya tapi Aizen tak hanya menginginkannya. Yang diinginkan Aizen tak hanya rangkaian kata-kata. Dia menginginkan lebih.

Pria itu terkejut sendiri. Selama yang bisa diingatnya, dia selalu berjuang mendapatkan apa pun. Tapi kali ini, hasratnya untuk memiliki sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya seseorang- begitu kuat.

Ketika melihat gadis itu makan di seberang, Aizen meniliknya dengan seksama. Rukia tampak kecil dan cantik. Cahaya lampu membuat siluetnya terlihat jelas. Dia rapuh sekaligus kuat. Perpaduan yang tak biasa. Sekelebat keemasan terlihat ketika ujung lengan bajunya tersibak. Mata Aizen menyipit namun dia tak berkata apa-apa.

Selesai makan malam, Rukia hendak beranjak namun urung ketika Aizen menatapnya serius. Postur pria itu tetap tenang tapi mata coklatnya seolah membakar Rukia, membuatnya gelisah dan terpaku.

"Rukia, kau cukup makan, kan?" tanya Aizen.

Hati-hati Rukia mengangguk. "Iya," jawabnya pendek. Dia tak pernah kelaparan di Las Noches.

Aizen menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau juga tak kekurangan baju?" lanjutnya.

Rukia tak perlu khawatir soal pakaian karena baju baru selalu sudah tersedia di lemarinya. Seorang wanita sudah mengukur tubuhnya sehingga baju-bajunya selalu pas. "Aku tak kekurangan apa pun, Sousuke-sama."

Nama itu lama-lama akrab di telinga dan lidah Rukia. Atas permintaan Aizen sendiri, Rukia akhirnya tidak memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya.

"Kalau ada yang kau inginkan, katakan saja," imbuh Aizen. "Aku bisa memberimu apapun, kau tahu, bukan?"

Walau percakapan mereka terdengar kalem, aura keseriusan perlahan mengisi ruangan itu.

Mata Rukia tak bisa lepas dari Aizen. "Aku tahu," sahutnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, tak ada salahnya kalau kau jadi milikku," ujar Aizen. Wajahnya berubah serius.

Rukia memerah. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tergagap. Kata 'milik' nyaris membuat keningnya berkerut.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Saat itu seolah seluruh dunia berhenti. Rukia tak melihat apa pun selain pria yang kini mengulurkan lengan panjangnya dan merangkum tangan kecil Rukia dalam tangan lebarnya. Gadis itu hanya mampu berkedip. Tubuhnya serasa lumpuh. Yang mampu dirasakannya hanyalah jari-jari Aizen.

"Tidak ada ruginya untukmu, Rukia," lanjut Aizen. "Aku bisa memberimu perlindungan dan naungan. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan apa pun karena ada aku."

"Uhm…" Rukia ingin berkata sesuatu tapi tak tahu apa.

"Kau tak akan ke mana-mana. Sejak kau menginjakkan kaki di sini, Hueco Mundo telah jadi rumahmu. Sejak saat itu dan seterusnya. Selamanya." Aizen mengusap punggung tangan Rukia dengan ibu jarinya, membuat pola lingkaran kecil.

Rukia tak pernah sekali pun membayangkan akan dilamar oleh seseorang. Terlebih jika orang itu adalah Aizen. "Kenapa…kenapa harus menikah denganmu?" tanyanya terbata.

"Karena aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Jantung Rukia bertalu-talu memukul rongga dadanya. Telinganya hanya mampu mendengar detaknya.

"Dan karena kau tak akan meninggalkan Hueco Mundo."

Tangan Rukia mulai bergetar. Jari-jarinya yang mulai kebas dalam genggaman Aizen juga perlahan gemetar.

Mata Aizen seolah menghipnotisnya. Walau tubuhnya panas dingin, Rukia tak mampu sekedar menunduk atau memalingkan wajah. Dia seakan tertarik oleh kejernihan mata itu.

_Aku pria yang tepat…_

_ Perlindunganku tak terkalahkan…_

_ Kau membutuhkanku…Tak akan kekurangan apa pun…_

_ Hueco Mundo adalah rumahmu…_

Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Mata Rukia mengikuti Aizen yang perlahan beranjak dan menuju dirinya. Kepalanya mendongak. Tak sekali pun Aizen melepaskan pandangannya. "Bagaimana, Rukia Kuchiki?" bisiknya sebelum menunduk dan menyarangkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia.

Rukia menutup mata. Aizen menciumnya lembut, tak mendesaknya. Sensasi hangat mengaliri perutnya. Tangan Aizen yang bebas menyentuh pipinya. Lagi-lagi Rukia merasa terbang ke dimensi lain, di mana eksistensi yang ada hanyalah sentuhan Aizen, deru napasnya yang menggelitik pipi, dan pagutan lembutnya.

Ketika ciuman yang entah berapa lama berlangsung itu usai, Aizen menarik wajahnya, tapi tetap menjaganya beberapa senti dari Rukia. Matanya yang biasanya coklat jernih berubah gelap, hampir sewarna dengan sang pupil.

Segala pikiran seperti melesat meninggalkan kepala Rukia. Yang diketahui nona muda itu, otak maupun hatinya berputar mengelilingi pria yang tetap mengganggam tangan dan pipinya itu.

Suara serak yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar asing.

"Aku bersedia."

**.-.-.**

**TBC**

**A / N: Setelah chapter ini, progress Permata Ungu tidak akan lambat. Jalan cerita akan berjalan cepat karena sandungan-sandungan, bebatuan dan kerikil sudah dilewati Aizen dan Rukia. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang masih berkenan membaca cerita ini (^_^). **


	15. Chapter 15

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary:**

"**Pikirkan, Kakak Ipar! Bersamaku adalah pilihan paling aman untuk Rukia," sahut Aizen. Walau masih sopan, ada kepongahan dalam suaranya** **.AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak**** anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter ****14**

**.-.-.**

Setelah Aizen melamarnya, Rukia merasa waktu yang dihabiskannya bagai berlalu dalam mimpi. Kadang dia sadar dan kadang tak sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Ada perasaan tak percaya bahwa sebentar lagi statusnya akan berubah. Dia tak akan lajang lagi. Gadis itu akan jadi Nyonya Aizen.

Semenjak itu Aizen lebih sering bersamanya: menemaninya makan, ngobrol dan sekedar ada. Seperti malam itu, sehabis makan malam dan mengurus dokumennya, tak dinyana Aizen kembali ke ruang santai. Saat Rukia menginjakkan kaki, dilihatnya pria itu duduk di karpet depan perapian. Pria itu mendongak melihatnya.

"Hai, Rukia," Aizen memberi isyarat lewat gelengan kepalanya supaya gadis itu mendekat.

Ragu-ragu Rukia duduk di sampingnya. Aizen tersenyum dan meletakkan buku yang dibacanya. Dia tampak berpikir, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat menarik Rukia hingga gadis itu duduk di antara kakinya.

Rukia membentur dada Aizen. Belum pulih dari rasa kagetnya, sepasang lengan kokoh sudah memeluknya. Untungnya dia tak menghadap pria itu. Rukia tak ingin pria yang akan jadi suaminya itu tahu wajahnya panas dan seperti kepiting rebus. Tak pernah sebelumnya ada laki-laki yang memeluknya seperti itu.

"Kau makin kurus," gumam Aizen dari atas kepala Rukia. Nafasnya menerpa rambut hitam gadis di pelukannya.

"Tidak," sanggah Rukia cepat.

"Hm. Persiapan pernikahan memang membuat stress," imbuh pria itu. Dia mengangkat tangan dan mulai memijit kepala Rukia.

Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa Rukia akan mendapati dirinya meleleh karena Aizen. Pria itu tegap dan tinggi. Menempel pada tubuhnya serasa membuat Rukia tenggelam karena posturnya yang memang kecil. Masih dengan rasa malu, Rukia tak keberatan ketika jari-jari pria itu bergerak lembut menekan kulit kepalanya. Agak takut, dia menyadari bahwa sentuhan itu membuatnya tenang.

"Akan kuminta Nel supaya membuatkanmu minuman herbal untuk menambah nafsu makan," lanjut Aizen. Jari-jarinya bergerak ke pelipis Rukia.

"Bukannya laki-laki suka yang langsing?" pancing Rukia. Keenakan dengan pijatan Aizen, dia memejamkan mata.

"Langsing beda dengan kurus kerontang. Aku malah bingung kalau kau tinggal tulang," balas Aizen sembari dalam hati berpikir kalau kulit Rukia terlalu tipis dan menempel pada tulang.

"Tapi Gin kurus kering. Kau tak khawatir, Sousuke-sama?"

Aizen nyengir. Siapa pun yang melihatnya akan heran. Laki-laki tegap ini tak pernah menampakkan cengiran seperti itu. "Jangan salah! Perut Gin seperti Lubang Hitam, menyedot makanan apa pun, tapi tidak jadi daging. Gin sangat sehat."

Rukia agak sebal teringat Gin. Tapi selain karena sudah melukai Renji, Gin tidak salah padanya. Pria kurus, tinggi dan super langsing itu selalu menyapanya dengan sopan.

"Capek, Rukia?"

Pijatan Aizen semakin pelan.

"Iya, sedikit," jawab Rukia pendek. Sejujurnya tak banyak yang dilakukannya. Tubuh kecilnya diukur lagi, jari-jarinya juga. Ada banyak pilihan kain yang disodorkan, tapi karena bingung, dia memilih putih. Yang lebih melelahkan adalah ide-ide dan pemikiran di otaknya. Rasanya berat akan menikah. Dia teringat kakaknya, Shirayuki, Renji dan seorang pria berambut oranye. Diantara kekalutan hatinya, nama Ichigo terselip dalam benaknya. Barusan saja sebenarnya. Ketika galau seperti itu, _range_ yang dipikirkannya hanya sedikit orang namun mencakup banyak hal.

Seperti ada yang memukul dadanya saat itu.

Pertama kali berada di Hueco Mundo, Rukia memang luar biasa sedih, tapi Ichigo tak memenuhi otaknya. Yang bisa diingat Rukia hanya keluarga dan rumahnya. Bila dipikir-pikir, serasa ada yang memblokir otaknya dan tak menyisakan sedikit pun ruang untuk orang yang pertama disukainya itu.

Bukan raga, melainkan batin Rukia yang letih.

Aizen bukannya tak tahu perubahan postur Rukia. Gadis yang terperangkap di antara lengannya itu tegang sejenak. Pria itu tak mengatakannya, tapi bayangan memiliki Rukia sebagai pendamping juga membuatnya grogi. Menikah bukan perkara enteng, terlebih untuk orang nomor satu macam dia, termasuk bila gadis yang akan dinikahinya adalah gadis yang selama ini jadi obsesinya.

Tapi yang diketahui Aizen, dia tak akan membiarkan Rukia pergi. Sejengkal pun dari bumi Hueco Mundo. Tidak bila dia mampu melakukannya!

"Kakakku sudah tahu?" usik Rukia.

Aizen menunduk, balas memandang gadis itu. Matanya yang bulat dan jernih merefleksikan bayangan Aizen. Mendadak pria jangkung itu berharap dia bisa tenggelam selamanya dalam dua danau indah itu.

Dia mengangguk.

Seandainya Rukia tidak mengalihkan matanya, dia akan melihat sesuatu menari dalam mata bening Aizen.

**.-.-.**

Sebelum pesta digelar, Aizen dan Rukia sudah menandatangani formulir pernikahan mereka di kantor catatan sipil. Pada pesta yang berlangsung sangat meriah itu sendiri, Rukia tidak bisa hadir sampai selesai. Yang diingatnya hanya rasa capek karena terus berganti busana, duduk di samping Aizen dan bertemu banyak orang. Semua berlalu bagai mimpi.

Byakuya datang ketika pernikahan itu sudah terdaftar di catatan sipil. Walau rautnya tak banyak menunjukkan emosi, pria itu luar biasa murka. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di Las Noches dan disambut Aizen sendiri, Byakuya siap membunuhnya.

"Kau baru memberitahuku saat pernikahanmu sudah resmi?" geramnya dingin.

Aizen memegangi cangkir tehnya. Dia tersenyum. "Tak usah marah begitu, Kakak Ipar!"

Byakuya tetap berdiri. Dengan mantap dia mendekati Aizen. Mata hitam-abu-abunya penuh kemarahan. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau adikku tiba-tiba menikah dengan orang yang menculiknya?" Byakuya ingin menarik kerah jaket Aizen dan menonjoknya habis-habisan.

Aizen tak beranjak dari duduknya. "Yang terpenting, Rukia adalah istriku sekarang," tukasnya ringan. Dia tak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Jangan bicara seolah Rukia hanya obyek tak berarti!" Ketenangan Byakuya pupus. Dia membentak penguasa Las Noches itu.

Aizen ikut berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Byakuya. Mata coklatnya gelap karena marah. "Kau salah, Byakuya! Aku tak menganggap adikmu seperti itu," ujarnya. Suaranya tetap tenang walau posturnya kaku. Dia selalu beranggapan bahasa menunjukkan kepribadian seseorang. Karena itulah dia tak pernah bicara kasar dan meledak-ledak orang lain.

"Kau memaksa adikku!" Byakuya yakin akan hal itu. Tangannya terkepal erat. Kuku-kukunya menembus telapak tangannya.

""Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Nada suara Aizen terdengar ringan namun menantang. "Kau ingin pernikahan ini dibatalkan dan memberi status baru pada Rukia? Sebagai janda?"

Byakuya menyipitkan mata. Jelas dia benci sekali pada pria licik ini, yang sudah merampas Rukia dan mengundangnya ketika semua sudah diatur dan hanya memberi pilihan pada Byakuya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Aizen sudah merentangkan sayap lebih lebar dan menyambar sang adik.

"Tak mungkin aku bisa menyerahkan adikku pada pria culas sepertimu!" sembur Byakuya.

**.-.-.**

Rukia hampir melompat karena senang. Sedari kemarin dia menanti Byakuya, namun ternyata kakaknya itu baru datang sore ini. Dia berada di ruang santai, ujar Nel memberitahu. Rukia sudah hampir mencapai tangga menuju ruangan itu ketika langkahnya terhenti. Meski gembira, ada kecemasan menemui kakak tersayangnya. Dia takut dengan reaksi Byakuya akan status barunya. Sekarang dia adalah istri Aizen. Mendadak dia muram. Khawatir dan cemas menyapu rasa gembiranya.

Dia mematung. Saat itulah telinganya menangkap pembicaraan dua pria di ruangan yang akan ditujunya.

"Kau!" Byakuya terdengar sangat geram. Dia seperti singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Pikirkan, Kakak Ipar! Bersamaku adalah pilihan paling aman untuk Rukia," sahut Aizen. Walau masih sopan, ada kepongahan dalam suaranya.

"Sombong!"

Merasakan suasana tidak menyenangkan, Rukia buru-buru menampakkan diri, tepat sebelum Byakuya melayangkan pukulan.

"Rukia!" Byakuya terkesiap. Dia menyeberang ruangan dan memeluk adiknya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Rukia…"

Sang adik menelan ludah. "Byakuya! Maaf."

Ada secercah rasa lega mendapati Rukia sehat walau terlihat agak pucat. "Aku akan membawamu pulang."

Aizen mengepalkan tangan. "Kau tak berhak, Byakuya. Dia istriku," desisnya keras.

Rukia hanya bisa mengamati dua pria itu bergantian. Keduanya berwajah kaku, teguh dengan keinginan masing-masing. Tak akan ada yang mau mengalah, Rukia yakin itu.

"Aku tak setuju dengan pernikahan ini,"ujar Byakuya dingin.

Aizen mengalihkan matanya pada Rukia.

Rukia bingung. Dia pias.

"Aku akan membawanya ke Seireitei!"

"Tidak, dia tetap di sini!"

Rukia meremas gaunnya kuat-kuat sampai kisut. "Berhenti!" Dia menatap nanar dua orang lainnya. "Berhentilah memutuskan untukku!" serunya, jauh lebih keras dari yang diinginkannya. Sedih, marah dan bingung bercampur di hatinya. "Aku lelah," bisiknya.

"Maaf," Byakuya bahkan terperanjat. Dari luar penampilannya tak menunjukkannya, tapi banyak yang dipunyai pria itu dalam hati.

Aizen mengulurkan tangan tapi Rukia menjauh.

Nyonya Aizen itu menggigit bibir. Dia memberanikan diri memandang si kakak yang sudah dua puluh tahun lebih melindunginya. "Terima kasih, Byakuya." Rukia menyayangi Byakuya, sangat! Bukannya dia tak mensyukurinya, tapi Rukia merasa dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu menurut. Jadi dia mengatakannya. Raut Byakuya sungguh tak ternilai harganya ketika mendengarnya. "Sudah saatnya aku memilih jalan hidupku sendiri."

Rukia memandang Aizen. Pria itu balas menatapnya. Matanya tak lepas dari Rukia. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu. Ini pilihanku, jadi aku tak akan lari lagi."

Aizen menghadiahinya seulas senyuman.

"Benar, Byakuya, Sousuke-sama," lanjutnya, memberi ketegasan. "Aku lemah, karena itu aku ingin menjadi kuat. Aku tak ingin lari lagi. Aku akan menghadapi pilihanku, apa pun itu akan membawaku entah ke mana. Aku ingin menjalani hidupku sendiri."

Jika ini terjadi beberapa tahun, atau bahkan beberapa bulan lalu, Rukia tidak yakin akan bisa mengatakan separuh dari kalimat panjangnya. Dia bukan lagi burung dalam sangkar. Rukia tak tahu sayapnya kuat atau malah rapuh. Tapi bila memang rapuh, dia ingin membuatnya kuat.

Keyakinan kata-katanya mulai meresap dalam hati Rukia, seolah memompa keyakinannya.

Aizen meraih tangannya. "Kau tak akan sendiri," ujarnya.

Byakuya mengamati adiknya. Baru kali ini dia melihat mata Rukia memancarkan keteguhan seperti itu. Dia sadar, dia sudah kalah. "Kau akan selalu jadi adikku, Rukia." Rukia tidak akan pernah sendiri, entah sang adik membutuhkannya atau tidak.

**.-.-.**

Rukia lelah.

Berkonfrontasi dengan suami dan kakaknya membuatnya letih. Namun yang membuat dadanya masih berdebar adalah kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia berada di kamar Aizen –yang juga kamarnya. Kamar luas itu berada beberapa gedung dari kamar lama yang ditempatinya. Interiornya menawarkan suasana hangat: bercat coklat terang, kelambu polos kuning dan hijau daun. Langit-langitnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Tempat tidurnya besar, empat orang pun muat. Di sanalah Aizen sekarang duduk.

Pria itu duduk bersila. Kacamatanya sudah tergeletak di meja kecil di kirinya. Wajahnya tampak segar. Titik-titik air mengalir dari rambut ikalnya.

"Kemarilah, Rukia! Kau bakal kedinginan kalau terus berdiri," ujar Aizen.

Kalau ada yang sangat disyukuri Rukia detik itu adalah bahwa Aizen masih berpakaian lengkap. Celana tidurnya senada dengan jaket abu-abunya. Sepertinya dia memakai baju beberapa lapis. Udara memang dingin.

Takut-takut Rukia mendekatinya. Jari-jarinya terkepal di punggung. Dia takut, cemas dan gemetar. Bagaimana bila Aizen memutuskan untuk melucuti baju yang dikenakannya? Apa yang harus dilakukan ketika Aizen memegang dan menarik jaket gadis itu? Ah iya, besok dia masih 'gadis' atau tidak? Apakah Rukia mampu melalui malam ini dengan selamat dan masih utuh keesokan harinya? Nel memberinya gaun kuning berbunga-bunga yang menurut Rukia hanya pantas dikenakan saat musim panas karena tipisnya. Rukia sudah melempar gaun itu jauh-jauh ke lemari bagian belakang. Gadis itu bergidik.

"Jangan berdiri sambil melamun," tegur Aizen ringan.

Nyatanya keduanya masih tetap berpakaian lengkap. Kasur Aizen sangat empuk, selimutnya juga super lembut. Di tempat senyaman itu seharusnya bayi pun akan tertidur nyenyak, tapi tidak dengan Rukia. Walau kelelahan menggelayuti pelupuk matanya, dia tak bisa tidur, terlebih jika dia sekasur dengan pria yang tak pernah dibayangkan akan jadi pendampingnya. Pria yang menakutkan sekaligus menawan.

"Tidurlah," kata Aizen.

Rukia memandangnya dari sudut matanya. "Tidak bisa," balasnya pelan. "Kau juga, tidurlah, Sousuke-sama." Sepenuh hati gadis itu berharap Aizen segera terlelap.

_Tak ada salahnya dua orang tidur bersama- yah, secara harafiah begitu. Semua aman-aman saja asalkan sama-sama tidur. Nah, baru bahaya kalau __**tidak**__ tidur._

Rukia menelan ludah dengan cemas, ingat dengan ucapan yang pernah didengarnya.

Aizen menarik selimut sampai dia yakin Rukia merasa hangat. "Tak usah memikirkan kejadian tadi," sarannya pelan, merujuk pada keputusan Rukia pada Byakuya dan dirinya.

"Iya," sahut Rukia, walau dalam hati menyangkal pernyataan Aizen. Dia galau karena hal lain. Sebisa mungkin tak ada anggota tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan Aizen meski terlindung tebalnya baju tidur.

"Aku lelah, Rukia."

Rukia menoleh. Kepalanya yang bergerak dan rambutnya menimbulkan suara pelan karena bergesekan dengan bantal. "Kau juga?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya.

Dari dekat Rukia melihat wajah suaminya lebih jelas. Wajah tampan itu tampak lelah. Matanya merah.

"Banyak yang terjadi tapi aku baik-baik saja. Pada akhirnya kau di sini," kata Aizen. Wajah culasnya sudah bertransformasi jadi wajah bijaksana dan rileks.

Malam yang ditakuti Rukia itu jadi malam penuh dongeng. Aizen bercerita awal mula dia bersemangat menggebu-gebu sejak kakeknya memberitahunya perihal Hisana. Bagaimana dia suka meminta sang kakek menceritakannya berulang-ulang dan menjadikan kisah itu kisah favoritnya. Sesekali dia tertawa kecil. Tawanya rupanya mengontaminasi Rukia. Gadis itu nyengir, tertawa kecil dan mengajukan pertanyaan.

Ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih, barulah pasangan itu tertidur saling berhadapan.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**

A / N : FFn sedang down. Saya sudah mencoba membalas review dan PM, tapi entah kenapa gagal melulu. Tapi saya tetap berterima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini. : )


	16. Chapter 16

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary: ****"Kau ganteng sekali," cetus Rukia tiba-tiba. Aizen terpana. Mata coklatnya membulat karena kaget sekaligus heran. "Ah…Ah…Anu…" Rukia tergagap. Dia blingsatan sendiri. Otaknya segera berputar mencari alasan kenapa mendadak dia memuji ketampanan suaminya. Sayangnya, tak ada satu pun alasan yang nongol. Sekarang dia seperti ikan yang megap-megap karena dilempar ke darat. ****AU**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak**** anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter ****15**

**.-.-.**

"Kau kelihatan sibuk sekali," tegur Rukia lembut.

Aizen melepaskan kacamata perseginya. "Begitulah, Rukia. Banyak laporan yang masuk karena longsor di mana-mana. Tebing-tebing ambruk, pohon-pohon tumbang ke jalanan."

"Sampai membawa pulang kerjaan begitu," lanjut Rukia.

Suaminya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak cukup waktu kalau hanya mengerjakan ini," dia mengacungkan dokumen dan kertas di tangannya, "…di kantor. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan, terlalu sedikit waktu." Tanpa mengatakannya pun Rukia tahu hal itu. Walau malam sudah menjelang, Aizen tetap berwajah serius. Kertas dan gambar yang masuk kantor Las Noches ditelitinya satu persatu. Kacamata selalu bertengger di hidungnya, mata coklatnya awas. Meski jaket dan celana woolnya menunjukkan bahwa sekarang pria itu (seharusnya) menikmati waktu santai, posturnya yang sigap dan tegak menunjukkan hal yang berlainan. Aizen tetap sibuk dan bekerja.

Perlahan Rukia menghampiri Aizen. Di sudut kamar ada meja panjang dengan kursi empuk. Jelas sekali selama ini Aizen menggunakan kamarnya sebagai tempat istirahat sekaligus sebagai ruang kerja. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak..tidak… kau tidur saja," sergah Aizen, menggelengkan kepala.

Bukannya duduk di samping Aizen, Rukia malah berdiri di belakang kursinya. Sesaat dia berpikir sebelum menjulurkan tangan dan memijat pundak Aizen. Sang suami tegang, kemudian santai. "Tanganmu kecil tapi mantap," gumam Aizen disela desahannya.

"Hm," balas Rukia. Diam-diam dia mengagumi otot yang teraba jari-jarinya. Aizen lelaki perkasa. Uhm, otot dan punggungnya, maksudnya, elak Rukia malu.

Aizen menangkap jari-jari Rukia dan menariknya sehingga gadis itu menempel di punggungnya. "Hei, kita belum berbulan madu," usiknya.

Rukia kikuk. "Ma-mana mungkin kita meninggalkan Hueco Mundo saat cuaca seperti ini dan kau banyak pekerjaan," ujarnya setengah tergagap. Kata 'bulan madu' terdengar begitu intim dan mesra di telinganya, membuat adik Byakuya itu merasa sensasi aneh.

Aizen mengelus punggung tangan istrinya. "Setelah kerjaan selesai, kita pergi jalan-jalan, ke tempat yang agak jauh. Bagaimana?" tanyanya meminta pendapat.

"Boleh," jawab Rukia.

Penguasa Hueco Mundo itu mendongak dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir istrinya. Ciuman itu tidak lama namun meninggalkan kehangatan di hati pasangan suami istri itu.

"Kau harus istirahat, Sousuke-sama," bisik Rukia. Napasnya menderu lembut menyapu rambut ikal suaminya.

"Iya, setelah aku mengecek laporan-laporan ini," balas Aizen.

Rukia tahu percuma saja meminta sang suami meninggalkan kertas-kertas di mejanya dan tidur. "Baiklah, aku tunggu sambil membaca."

Aizen mengangguk.

Pada akhirnya Rukia tidak jadi membaca. Novel di tangannya terlupakan. Istri Aizen itu malah menatap punggung lebar suaminya. Selama beberapa hari menyandang status sebagai pendamping Aizen, Rukia semakin tahu sisi lain Aizen yang tak pernah disangkanya sebelumnya. Tadinya dia mengira Aizen sebagai pria egois yang meminta orang lain untuk selalu menurutinya. Tidak berperasaan dan jahat. Nyatanya ketika menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai pemimpin Hueco Mundo, Aizen sangat bertanggung jawab. Rukia terus berkedip sementara dirinya bergelung di balik selimut tebal di tempat tidur.

Sepertinya mereka menikah di saat yang kurang tepat, batin Rukia. Gadis itu mendapat perasaan bahwa di hari mereka menikahlah Aizen terbebas dari kerjaannya yang menumpuk. Esoknya pria itu sudah kembali ke kantor dan meneliti laporan-laporan longsor yang masuk. Agak siangan, bersama dengan Gin dan beberapa orang, Aizen meninjau lokasi dengan bencana yang membutuhkan perhatian dan bantuan.

Mungkin karena itulah Rukia selamat.

Untung saja Aizen memunggunginya, karena kalau tidak laki-laki itu akan mendapati istrinya berwajah merah seperti tomat. Selama menikah, Aizen memang mencium dan memeluknya. Tak lebih dari itu. Sudah beberapa hari mereka menikah tapi Rukia masih gadis. Sebelum tidur biasanya mereka akan bercerita. Entah tentang kejadian yang mereka lalui hari itu atau malah tentang memori masa kecil pasangan itu. Rukia tidak pernah tidur dengan pria sebelumnya. Perlu beberapa hari baginya supaya groginya hilang dan nyaman berada di tempat tidur yang sama dengan suaminya.

"Rukia, kau melubangi punggungku dengan matamu," cetus Aizen tanpa berbalik. Ada kegelian dalam suaranya.

"Ti-tidak!" elak Rukia, terlalu cepat. Dalam hati dia berharap semoga suaminya tidak menyadari suaranya yang lebih keras.

"Kalau kau begitu menyukai punggungku, besok gosok yang lembut, ya? Boleh, kok."

Aizen mengajaknya mandi bareng? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Iya.

Rukia menarik selimut coklatnya sampai menutupi hidung, hanya memperlihatkan matanya yang membulat dan rambut hitam legamnya. Napasnya memburu. Dadanya berdebar. Kemudian…

Tahu-tahu saja dia mendengar tawa Aizen di atas kepalanya. Sebuah tangan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya. Dada bidang menutupi punggungnya. Dan kecupan mendarat di kepalanya.

Kapan Aizen bangkit dari kursi dan menyelinap ke balik selimut? Rukia tercekat sampai batuk-batuk. Tubuhnya ikut berguncang karena Aizen tertawa di kepalanya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" gertaknya.

Tawa Aizen makin keras. Rukia jadi malu sekaligus sebal.

"Kau yang lucu. Sudah, tidur saja. Kalau kau sampai kaku karena menahan napas begini, kita beneran tidak jadi tidur malam ini," balas Aizen disela-sela tawanya.

Rukia mengerang. Dia memang tegang dan gugup. Dengan hati-hati Rukia menarik napas, pelan-pelan sampai badannya rileks. Tangan Aizen sudah mengendur. Gadis itu merasakan dada suaminya naik turun dengan teratur.

Suaminya tertidur!

Nyonya Aizen itu setengah tak percaya. Setelah membuatnya berdebar, malu dan kesal, Aizen dengan gampangnya terbang menuju alam mimpi. Rukia agak lega.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertidur secepat ini?" gumam Rukia pelan.

"Karena aku tenang di sampingmu," balas Aizen dengan suara berat dan mengantuk.

Oh oh. Rupanya dia masih belum sepenuhnya tidur.

Anehnya Rukia tidur pulas sekali malam itu. Dalam dekapan suaminya.

**.-.-.**

Rukia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Di kanan kiri keretanya adalah jurang yang tampaknya mengerikan. Pepohonan tumbuh rapat di beberapa tempat sedang di tempat lain longsoran tanah nyaris sampai ke tengah jalan.

"Jangan takut," kata Aizen menenangkan. Dia meraih pundak Rukia dan memeluknya.

Rukia membuka mata. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Bagaimana aku tidak takut," bisiknya gemetar. "Bagaimana kalau kita jatuh?"

"Kau belum terbiasa, sih. Gin dan aku sudah biasa lewat jalan seperti ini. Buktinya sampai sekarang kita masih selamat."

"Anda baik-baik saja, Aizen-sama?" teriak Gin dari depan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi istriku yang tidak," seru Aizen.

Tawa Gin menyapu gendang telinga mereka. "Tidak lucu, Gin!" tukas Rukia.

Rukia memaksa ikut suaminya mengunjungi salah satu daerah longsor. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana Aizen bekerja. Akhirnya dia setengah menyesal. Kalau laporan, Rukia biasa saja. Tapi mengunjungi tempat longsor? Itu lain cerita. Rukia benar-benar khawatir dengan keselamatannya.

Sekarang gadis itu tahu bahwa tidak mudah memegang tampuk tertinggi Hueco Mundo. Status sebagai orang nomor satu di tempat itu memang terdengar keren dan membanggakan, tapi kewajiban yang diemban sungguh berat. Setengah enggan, Rukia mengakui dalam hati bahwa dia mengagumi suaminya yang dengan serius menangani permasalahan yang terjadi.

_Ternyata tak ada orang yang seratus persen jahat dan tak berperasaan seperti di buku-buku yang biasanya kubaca_, pikir Rukia dalam hati. Matanya mengikuti tangan suaminya yang membolak-balik gambar dan laporan tentang kerusakan yang diakibatkan hujan deras beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah menandatangani beberapa dokumen, Gin, Aizen dan Rukia kembali pulang saat hari sudah malam.

"Capek?" tanya Aizen sambil memberikan secangkir air jahe panas.

"Terima kasih." Rukia menerimanya dengan senang. "Ya, agak capek. Aku tak pernah ke tempat seperti tadi." Begitu sampai di rumah, Rukia segera mandi. Guyuran air panas membuat ototnya yang kaku jadi rileks. Tapi yang lebih melegakan adalah bisa duduk dengan santai di rumah dan bukannya di jalanan licin dengan longsoran yang membahayakan pengguna jalan.

"Mau kupijit?" Aizen menawarkan.

Rukia nyaris tersedak minumannya. "Ti-tidak," tolaknya, gugup. Mendadak dia teringat perkataan sang suami pada malam sebelumnya, bahwa Rukia boleh menggosok punggungnya hari itu, yang nyatanya gagal. Aizen sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Pria itu sudah mandi. Rambutnya yang ikal masih basah. Wajahnya tak dihiasi kacamata. "Kau ganteng sekali," cetusnya tiba-tiba.

Aizen terpana. Mata coklatnya membulat karena kaget sekaligus heran.

"Ah…Ah…Anu…" Rukia tergagap. Aduh, rutuknya dalam hati. Dia blingsatan sendiri. Otaknya segera berputar mencari alasan kenapa mendadak dia memuji ketampanan suaminya. Sayangnya, tak ada satu pun alasan yang nongol. Sekarang dia seperti ikan yang megap-megap karena dilempar ke darat.

Aizen menyingkirkan cangkir yang dipegang istrinya. Dengan lembut dia menarik Rukia ke tempat tidur. "Sejak kapan kau sadar kalau aku ganteng?"

Rukia tak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya karena Aizen menatapnya tak berkedip. Bagian tangan suaminya yang kasar karena selalu bersinggungan dengan pena mengelus pipinya. "Sejak—sejak aku tahu kau orang yang bertanggung jawab."

Ada secuil tawa di wajah Aizen. "Bertanggung jawab dengan ganteng tak ada hubungannya, lho," sergah Aizen pelan. "Buatku, aku tahu kau cantik sejak aku pertama bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau yang sebagai istriku lebih indah lagi."

Mata coklat Aizen tak lagi lembut. Ada api di sana yang membuat Rukia merasa sesuatu menuruni perutnya dan membuatnya mendadak merasa jauh lebih hangat. Rasanya udara dipenuhi ketegangan, membuatnya sesak.

Aizen menarik kepala Rukia dan menciumnya. Ciuman itu berbeda dari ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Ada desakan tertahan yang perlahan menerobos dalam lidah Aizen. Tangan pria itu menelusuri wajah istrinya, lehernya, bahunya, punggungnya, kakinya. Tahu-tahu saja Rukia sudah mendapati tangan mungilnya di rambut Aizen.

Rukia mengerjab dengan napas memburu. Entah sejak kapan punggungnya sudah menempel di kasur. Susah untuk berpikir ketika dia menyadari bahwa bibir suaminya sudah menuruni lehernya. "Sou-Sousuke-sama…"

Suaminya mengangkat kepala. Dia memandang Rukia dalam-dalam. Ada sesuatu yang mempesona di wajahnya, dalam matanya yang nyaris hitam dan rambutnya yang berantakan karena jari-jari Rukia. "Rukia," balasnya parau.

Rukia gugup. Dia tahu apa yang diinginkan suaminya. Tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibirnya, gemetar. Ada rasa takut sekaligus keinginan yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Aizen menciumnya lagi. Kali ini dengan pelan, tidak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Ciuman itu menenangkan Rukia.

"Aku akan lembut," ujar Aizen.

Rukia merasakan bagaimana jari-jari besar Aizen menyentuh kulitnya, perlahan melepaskan gaun yang dikenakannya. Jari-jari itu panas dan dingin. Ternyata suaminya juga gugup, sama sepertinya.

Hal itu membuat Rukia tersenyum. Dia memegang pergelangan tangan Aizen yang sudah menyentuh rusuknya.

Aizen memandangnya. Tangannya berhenti. Sekilas Rukia melihat sekelebat rasa kuatir di wajah suaminya. "Kau tidak suka—"

Rukia menggeleng. Sambil tetap memegang tangan Aizen, dia menggunakan siku satunya untuk bangkit. Segera saja wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Aizen. Ketika Rukia menggenggam jari-jari Aizen dalam kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di dadanya, Aizen segera mendekap tubuh istrinya yang sudah tak ditutupi kain apapun. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus punggung Rukia.

Dengan tanpa beban Rukia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kata 'gadis' yang disandangnya. Sampai detik itu. "Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya malam ini," bisiknya yakin.

**.-.-.**

Pagi itu Rukia menggosok punggung suaminya. Beberapa kali tangannya tergelincir sabun. Dia tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tadi malam, tapi pagi itu Rukia tahu persis bagaimana kokohnya bahu dan punggung suaminya.

"Kok diam? Kau ngiler karena punggungku?" tanya Aizen.

Rukia memerah. Karenanya tak sengaja dia menggosok punggung Aizen dengan keras.

Aizen memutar tubuhnya. Busa sabun menuruni dada bidangnya yang berotot. Ada seringai di wajahnya.

"Tidak," tangkis Rukia. "Punggungmu besar, jadi aku…"

Aizen tertawa. "Baru melihat punggungku saja kau sudah terpana, apalagi melihat yang lain," tukasnya.

Rukia malu. Dia mengalihkan matanya tapi kemudian menutupnya. Aizen sudah menarik tubuhnya dan menciumnya dengan gairah seperti yang ditunjukkannya pada malam sebelumnya.

Rukia urung mengagumi punggung Aizen saja. _Wanita_ itu mengagumi seluruh bagian tubuh suaminya.

Untung saja bak mandi mereka besar.

Siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa berbasah-basahan itu menyenangkan, Rukia setuju dengan mereka.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**

**A/N: Sebelumnya maaf saya sudah menelantarkan cerita ini lama sekali. Ada banyak alasan yang tidak akan saya utarakan di sini karena terlalu klise. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, saya persembahkan cerita ini untuk teman-teman yang membaca Permata Ungu. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian dan review serta support yang masuk meski cerita ini sudah tidak diapdet selama beberapa waktu. Selamat membaca!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Permata Ungu**

**Summary: ****"Kau ganteng sekali," cetus Rukia tiba-tiba. Aizen terpana. Mata coklatnya membulat karena kaget sekaligus heran. "Ah…Ah…Anu…" Rukia tergagap. Dia blingsatan sendiri. Otaknya segera berputar mencari alasan kenapa mendadak dia memuji ketampanan suaminya. Sayangnya, tak ada satu pun alasan yang nongol. Sekarang dia seperti ikan yang megap-megap karena dilempar ke darat. ****AU**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini tidak akan membuat hak**** anime atau manga Bleach jadi milik saya, dan tidak ada uang yang bakal saya hasilkan dari cerita ini. Bleach tetap milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Chapter ****16**

**.-.-.**

Rukia sangat menikmati kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang istri. Banyak yang harus dipelajarinya, seperti menyiapkan baju untuk Aizen dan makanan yang akan mereka makan. Memang sudah ada orang yang mencuci dan menyeterika baju mereka, dan Rukia tak harus memasak. Wanita muda itu bersyukur sekali ada banyak kemudahan yang diterimanya.

"Semuanya baru bagiku," ujarnya sore itu.

"Pernikahan ini dan apa yang kita jalani memang terasa baru," Aizen setuju.

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman istana dengan santai. Nyaris tiap hari pasangan suami istri itu kencan sebelum makan malam. Kadang Aizen mengajak Rukia melihat-lihat suasana Hueco Mundo dari gedung tertinggi istana atau sekedar jalan-jalan di taman. Hujan mulai berhenti dan matahari sekarang lebih sering menampakkan diri. Rukia merindukan atmosfir dingin dan kabut seperti yang kerap dijumpainya saat dia pertama kali menapakkan kaki di Hueco Mundo, tapi keadaan yang kering dan terang seperti ini jelas menjadi favoritnya. Tidak ada lagi tempat becek atau jalanan yang licin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya sang suami.

"Aku menanam mawar," jawab Rukia senang. Ada binar di matanya. "Kemudian membaca buku. Yah, begitu sih hampir tiap hari," lanjutnya pelan.

Aizen meraih tangan istrinya dan mengajaknya duduk di bangku taman dekat deretan bunga lili. "Ada yang tidak kau sukai?" tanya Aizen. Pria itu mengamati wajah istrinya dengan seksama.

Rukia menggerakkan jarinya dengan gelisah. "Aku ingin membantumu," sahutnya lirih.

"Membantu seperti apa?" Aizen penasaran.

"Membantu pekerjaanmu. Atau apapun. Aku merasa tidak berguna," tukas Rukia pahit.

Aizen terlihat berpikir. "Katamu tadi kau menikmati peran barumu," ujarnya pelan-pelan.

"Sangat!" timpal Rukia buru-buru. Dia tak ingin Aizen mendapat kesan dia sudah mengalami kebosanan.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Soal pekerjaan, biar aku saja yang menangani," kata Aizen berusaha menenangkan wanita di depannya itu. "Sejak awal aku tak ingin membebani istriku dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pemerintahan Hueco Mundo. Jujur saja, itu tidak mudah."

"Makanya aku ingin bisa membantu," sambar Rukia cepat.

"Kalau segitunya ingin menolongku, urus saja aku," kata Aizen ringan. Dia tertawa ketika Rukia memandangnya dengan tatapan tercengang. "Urus saja suamimu ini," ulang Aizen. "Kalau pulang, buatkan minum. Kalau capek, pijitin. Aku kerja kan buat kamu."

Aizen selalu saja bisa membuatnya senang! Rukia mengernyitkan hidung, menyembunyikan perasaan riangnya. Dia masih susah mempercayai bahwa pria yang kini mampu membuatnya berbunga-bunga adalah pria yang sama yang sudah menculiknya dari keluarga dan teman-temannya. "Hanya itukah yang kau inginkan dariku sebagai istri?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Aizen telah memberinya sandang, pangan dan papan. Rukia sadar bahwa pria itu sudah memberinya banyak hal tapi Rukia tak bisa mengingat apa yang pernah diminta Aizen selain mengingatkannya bahwa rumahnya yang sekarang adalah Hueco Mundo. Dan meminta kesediaannya sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Aizen menatapnya serius. "Aku tak tahu harus memintamu melakukan apa selain selalu ada untukku. Karena… Aku ingin hanya aku yang kau butuhkan." Pria jangkung itu mengalihkan matanya pada hamparan bunga di depan mereka. "Sejak aku bisa mengingat, aku sudah terobsesi olehmu."

"Tapi kau hanya mendengar cerita tentangku," balas Rukia terperangah. "Bahkan hanya sedikit yang tahu bahwa aku ada di muka bumi ini."

Aizen menyeringai. "Selalu ada cara, Rukia. Selalu ada cara sampai aku tahu Byakuya punya adik." Rukia melengos. Suaminya memang licik. "Tapi, aku bahagia. Dulu aku hanya memiliki obsesi tentangmu, sekarang aku bahagia sudah memiliki wanita impianku."

Rukia tidak jadi sebal. Ketika Aizen meletakkan tangan kecil Rukia di dada bidangnya, saat itulah wanita itu tahu Aizen berkata jujur. "Aku wanita impianmu?" bisiknya dengan suara parau.

"Satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai," balas Aizen tanpa ragu.

**.-.-.**

Rukia mengelus map-map tipis yang ditumpuk rapi di kantor suaminya. Isinya dokumen-dokumen _property_, pengadaan barang dan jadwal kunjungan. Dengan sayang istri Aizen itu menelusuri tanda tangan suaminya di bagian bawah dokumen. Ketika sampai pada map merah polos dan tanpa sengaja isinya terbuka, Rukia terkesiap.

Hanya ada selembar kertas tanpa nama pengirim maupun tanggal, namun jelas-jelas ditujukan pada Aizen. Tulisan-tulisan itu menggunakan huruf balok, seolah menyembunyikan identitas si pengirim. Surat itu surat ancaman sekaligus dampratan pada Aizen, supaya pria itu tidak sombong dan angkuh. Bahwa bisa saja suatu saat dia celaka karena kecongkakannya.

Tangan Rukia gemetar. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahi dan punggungnya.

"Rukia?" Aizen mengerutkan kening ketika tak ada suara sama sekali dari meja seberang. Dia bangkit dan menghampiri Rukia yang masih terpaku. Laki-laki itu menghela napas. Dengan gesit dia mengambil kertas dari tangan istrinya. "Tidak usah dihiraukan," sarannya tenang.

"Sousuke-sama, itu surat kaleng," tunjuk Rukia. Wajah kecilnya pucat pasi.

Aizen beranjak dan kembali dengan segelas air putih. "Minumlah."

Rukia meletakkan gelas yang airnya tinggal separuh itu di meja. Air dingin itu memang membuat kerongkongannya agak lega tapi tangannya masih gemetar. Gelas itu mendarat dengan keras di permukaan kayu meja.

"Aku sudah biasa menerima surat berisi omong kosong macam ini," urai Aizen.

"Isinya ancaman," protes Rukia ketakutan. Dia terduduk di kursi.

"Selama ini belum pernah sampai terjadi hal-hal yang membahayakan keselamatanku," tutur Aizen sabar. "Jangan-jangan ini pertama kalinya kau melihat surat kaleng?" Rukia mengangguk. "Aku sudah menerima surat seperti ini berkali-kali. Itu resiko, Rukia. Kau tahu kan peribahasa bahwa semakin tinggi pohon, semakin keras angin yang menghantam? Jauh-jauh hari aku sudah diperingatkan tentang hal-hal macam ini."

"Kau tak takut?" tanya Rukia. Matanya membesar.

Aizen menggeleng.

Mendadak Rukia merasa mulas sekaligus ingin muntah. Selama ini dia selalu mengira orang-orang takut pada Aizen dan tak ada yang berani mengirimkan ancaman padanya. Pikiran bahwa sesuatu bisa terjadi pada pria menjulang yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan kuatir membuat adik Byakuya itu kalut.

Sejak pengakuan cinta Aizen beberapa waktu lalu, Rukia makin dihinggapi oleh bayangan-bayangan suaminya. Wanita itu lega bahwa Aizen tak hanya menginginkannya karena cita-cita yang sudah tumbuh tentangnya sejak pria itu masih kecil, namun juga karena dia mencintai Rukia. Tiap ingat pernyataan itu, hati Rukia selalu dijalari kehangatan.

Rukia yakin perasaan cemas yang dirasakannya saat itu karena dia peduli pada suaminya. Sangat peduli. Dia tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada suaminya. Atau bahkan kehilangan Aizen.

Rukia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. _Mungkin inilah yang namanya rasa menyayangi. _

Wanita itu menghambur pada suaminya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat seolah hari itu adalah hari terakhir dia bersamanya. Rukia tak peduli bahwa mungkin dia bersikap kekanakan. Dia masih muda. Hidup dalam persembunyian nyaris seumur hidupnya membuatnya mengalami banyak hal tapi juga minim pengalaman dalam hal tertentu. Yang pasti, dia tak ingin lagi mengalami rasa kehilangan.

.-.-.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Renji ketika dia bertemu Rukia.

Rukia tertawa. "Renji! Aku sehat. Kau?" balasnya ceria.

Renji mengamati kawan karibnya itu. Matanya awas, mencermati apakah Rukia yang menemuinya dengan mata jernih dan wajah bahagia itu memang nyata. Keraguannya bahwa wanita itu pura-pura senang segera menguap setelah dia yakin bahwa Rukia memang sesehat yang ditunjukkannya. "Aku juga," balasnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini," cetus Rukia.

"Aku ada urusan dekat Las Noches. Untungnya Aizen mengizinkanku menemuimu. Setelah pria ceking itu memastikan aku tak berbahaya dan tak bersenjata," imbuh Renji sebal. Dia menunjuk Gin di kejauhan. Seolah tahu bahwa dirinya dibicarakan, pria kurus berwajah aneh itu menyeringai dan melambaikan tangan.

Rukia balas melambaikan tangan.

"Rukia!" Renji memperingatkan. Matanya melotot pada Gin dan sahabatnya sekaligus.

"Gin tidak jahat padaku, kok," sahut Rukia meyakinkan.

Renji mendengus. "Lihat wajahnya! Bikin bulu kuduk berdiri."

"Itu caranya tersenyum, lho," ujar Rukia santai.

Mereka duduk di salah satu gazebo yang ada di taman. Renji menyesap teh hijaunya pelan-pelan sambil mendengarkan cerita Rukia tentang hal-hal yang dikerjakannya tiap hari. "Syukurlah kau senang. Kami semua kangen padamu."

"Aku juga kangen kalian," kata Rukia ringan.

"Kau benar-benar berubah," ucap pria berambut merah panjang itu. "Kau kelihatan benar-benar bahagia." Rukia mengangguk antusias. Renji memperhatikan bahwa tidak ada kesedihan dalam raut wajah Rukia, seperti yang dijumpainya jauh-jauh hari sebelum wanita itu menikah dengan Aizen. Sejujurnya Renji agak bingung dengan perubahan itu. Dikiranya Rukia masih merasa tidak rela sama sekali tinggal di Hueco Mundo. Nyatanya, kawannya itu kelihatan kerasan di rumah barunya. "Byakuya masih kuatir tentangmu."

Senyum sumringah Rukia memudar. "Tolong bilang kakakku, tak perlu ada yang dikuatirkan. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku punya suami yang menyayangiku. Aku tak sendirian," tukasnya lembut. Senyum yang dilihat Renji pada wajah adik Byakuya itu bukan lagi senyum kekanakan. Tidak dipaksakan. Renji tak tahu harus merasa apa saat disadarinya bahwa Rukia yang sekarang terlihat lebih bijak.

Renji berdehem. Dia melihat sekeliling mereka dan memastikan tak ada yang bisa menguping pembicaraan mereka. Hanya ada Gin di ujung halaman sebuah bangunan, agak jauh dari duo sahabat itu. Yakin bahwa cengiran Gin bukan karena dia bisa mendengar isi pembicaraannya dengan istri bosnya, Renji melanjutkan pelan. "Aku bertemu Ichigo beberapa waktu lalu."

Punggung Rukia jadi tegak.

"Kau masih ingat dia, kan?"

"Aku belum lupa pada Ichigo," jawab Rukia lirih.

"Dia menanyakanmu," Renji menurunkan volume suaranya. "Ichigo menanyakan kabarmu. Ketika aku jawab kau sudah menikah dan pindah ke tempat suamimu, wajahnya langsung pias. Pucat."

Rukia merenung. Renji tidak berani mengusiknya. "Menurutmu kenapa dia seperti itu?"

"Jelas, kan? Dia menyukaimu. Ichigo patah hati mengetahui kau sudah jadi istri orang," balas Renji langsung.

Ichigo adalah laki-laki pertama yang disukai Rukia. Tapi entah kenapa wanita itu tidak terlalu sedih mendengar kabar tentang Ichigo. Bahkan sejujurnya, Rukia hanya merasa simpati pada pemuda berambut seperti kulit jeruk itu. Apa yang dirasakannya pada suaminya jauh melampaui apa pun yang pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya: dulunya kemarahan, kegusaran, kebencian, dan sekarang Rukia yakin bahwa dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Aizen. Wanita bertubuh pendek itu tahu pasti jika rasa sukanya pada Ichigo tampak tidak berarti bila dibandingkan dengan rasa sayangnya pada suaminya sampai detik itu. Aizen membuatnya merasakan banyak hal, dan Rukia yakin masih ada perasaan-perasaan lain yang akan muncul karena suaminya.

"Renji," panggil Rukia. "Aku bahagia bersama suamiku. Tidak ada penyesalan atas apa yang pernah kurasakan pada Ichigo sebelum aku ke sini. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu," putusnya.

**.-.-.**

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan Renji menemuiku," kata Rukia pada suaminya di kantor, segera setelah dia mengantar Renji melewati pos pemeriksaan.

Aizen tersenyum tipis pada istrinya yang menggandeng tangannya itu. "Aku senang kau senang," balasnya pendek.

Rukia meremas lengan suaminya. "Aku senang sekali," bisiknya gembira.

Aizen menggumam. Pria itu melirik gelang bermata ungu yang menghiasi tangan Rukia. Walau Rukia tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan, Aizen tahu wanita itu mulai menyayanginya. Dia tak lagi terbakar cemburu oleh Renji. "Apa pun yang kau inginkan," balasnya dengan sayang.

Rukia memandangnya. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan banyak hal yang membuat Aizen bersyukur kini dia memiliki wanita itu sebagai istrinya.

"Oh, Rukia. Gin juga senang temanmu itu ke sini," kata Aizen kalem.

"Kenapa?" Rukia ingat bahwa Gin melemparkan seringai dan cengiran ke arah mereka ketika itu. "Karena menemukan lawan yang sama-sama kuat?"

"Bukan. Karena Gin suka Renji," jawab Aizen enteng.

Rukia mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. Dia memandang suaminya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Bukannya menjawab, Aizen malah mengedikkan kepala pada tangan Rukia yang melingkar pada lengannya dan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Senyum pria itu terlihat ganjil.

Mata Rukia membulat. "Tidak, Suamiku. Kau tak mungkin serius!" serunya tak percaya.

**.-.-.**

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku keluar," kata Renji ketus.

"Tak apa, aku tak keberatan," balas Gin ringan. Dia menjejeri langkah panjang Renji.

"Aku tak punya senjata. Aku tak berbahaya. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk menculik Rukia dan membawanya ke Seireitei atau Karakura," sembur Renji panas.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu kau tak bersenjata," ujar Gin, tidak terpengaruh oleh nada judes kawan istri bosnya itu.

"Aku tadi tidak lewat sini," Renji menghentikan langkah ketika Gin mendorongnya ke arah kiri.

"Ini, lho, kebun kesemekku," ujar Gin bercerita. Walau tubuhnya kurus dan dipeluk sedikit daging, dia pria kuat. Terpaksa Renji memutar tubuhnya ke kebun yang ditunjuk Gin. "Aku menanam semua pohon itu sendiri," lanjut Gin. Nadanya bangga, seperti bapak yang bangga dan sayang melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh sehat.

"Oke," balas Renji. Matanya memandang pohon-pohon kesemek itu. "Banyak sekali," katanya basa-basi.

Pria yang beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Renji itu nyengir riang. "Kesemek buah paling enak di dunia."

"Itu menurutmu saja," gerutu Renji. Pemuda itu ingat ucapan Gin, bahwa dia lawan yang tangguh bagi Gin, meski pada akhirnya Gin berhasil mencederainya dan membantu Aizen dengan mulus.

Renji nyaris terlonjak ketika dia merasakan ada yang mengelus punggungnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya tajam.

"Bajumu kotor. Ada debu yang nempel," jawab Gin ringan. Jari-jarinya yang kurus dan panjang sudah menepuk-nepuk lengan Renji.

Renji jengah. "Kukira ada setan menyentuhku," timpalnya geram. Dengan gusar dia menepis tangan Gin. "Aku pergi. Tidak, aku tak mau diantar olehmu." Renji mundur ketika Gin sudah melesat di depannya, menghalanginya.

"Aku suka orang yang penuh semangat sepertimu," tukas Gin kalem. Dengan gerakan super cepat Gin mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi Renji.

Renji terpekur. "K-kau!" serunya marah. Wajah pria muda itu sudah sewarna rambutnya. Baru kali itu ada orang yang menciumnya. Seorang pria pula! Renji luar biasa malu sekaligus ingin menginjak-injak pria berambut ungu keperakan itu sampai rata dengan tanah.

Orang-orang yang melihat Gin saat itu pasti menduga bahwa pria jangkung itu mendapatkan hadiah buah kesemek berbagai ukuran dari seluruh dunia. Wajah tirusnya berseri-seri, namun sedetik kemudian bogem mentah Renji sudah mendarat di pipi kiri Gin.

**.-.-.**

Rukia gelisah. "Gin dan Renji jalan berdua menuju gerbang?" tanyanya curiga.

Aizen di depannya mengangguk santai, tak terpengaruh oleh kegundahan istrinya sedikit pun. "Tak usah takut begitu," tegurnya tenang.

"Tentu saja aku takut!" seru Rukia cemas. "Aku takut Renji diapa-apakan Gin."

"Kau pikir Gin mesum?" tanya Aizen geli. Dia meletakkan pena dan kertas-kertasnya. Matanya menatap istrinya penuh tawa.

"Bisa jadi," balas Rukia, jelas jauh dari geli. "Ini kawan karibku, Sousuke-sama. Terang saja aku kuatir."

Aizen menarik tangan istrinya dan memijat telapaknya tangannya. "Asal Gin senang, aku biarkan saja apapun yang terjadi," ujarnya enteng.

"Aku tidak senang kalau itu berhubungan dengan Renji," cetusnya, mulai rileks karena pijatan Aizen.

"Gin sudah seperti adik dan temanku sendiri," kata Aizen. "Bahkan kadang aku merasa jadi ayahnya," imbuhnya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku baru tahu Gin suka laki-laki," balas Rukia.

"Gin hanya suka kesemek dan Renji," ralat sang suami.

Rukia mendongak ketika ada bayangan menaungi tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Gin?" tanya Aizen. Pria itu tak melepaskan tangan istrinya. "Lho, pipimu kenapa?"

Rupanya Gin sudah masuk kantor tanpa suara.

Pria itu nyengir senang meski ada lebam di pipi kirinya. "Tidak kenapa-napa. Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Gin misterius. "Aizen-sama, jika semua urusan kantor dan administrasi sudah beres, saya mau cuti."

"Cuti? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Dalam hati wanita muda itu bersorak gembira melihat lebam kebiruan di wajah Gin. Rukia puas karena dia yakin Renji mampu melindungi diri dan bahkan sukses meninju wajah kurus Gin.

"Seireitei," jawab Gin lugas.

Rukia terperangah.

"Mau kencan dengan Renji?" Aizen bertanya, yang dijawab Gin dengan tertawa. Rukia benar-benar mulas mendengar tawa Gin yang kedengarannya mesum itu. "Boleh, kau boleh cuti ke Seireitei," sambung Aizen mengizinkan.

"Terima kasih, Aizen-sama," balas Gin. Cengirannya makin lebar ketika dilihatnya Rukia mengirimkan tatapan sengit padanya.

**.-.-.**

Rukia menyukai bunga, namun yang paling disukainya adalah melihat-lihat bunga di pasar bunga kota seberang dengan Aizen. Mereka berdua akan berjalan lambat-lambat seraya mengamati bunga-bunga dalam pot atau bunga potong di jejeran toko. Pasar bunga di kota itu memang terkenal. Kadang seminggu atau dua minggu sekali Rukia dan Aizen ke sana.

"Kau boleh beli bunga apa pun," Aizen menawarkan.

Rukia melirik suaminya sekilas. Mereka baru saja meninggalkan toko bunga. Di tangan Rukia ada buket mawar merah gelap. Batang-batangnya tampak kontras dengan gelang yang dikenakan wanita itu.

"Kau masih marah soal Gin dan Renji?" goda Aizen.

"Tidak," balas Rukia singkat.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku baru sadar Gin suka temanmu itu saat dia datang padaku dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Renji masuk Las Noches," urai Aizen untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa harus Gin?" sesal Rukia muram.

"Tanya saja sendiri," Aizen tertawa.

"Amit-amit," sahut Rukia ngeri.

"Kau masih tidak memaafkanku?"

"Mana mungkin aku marah lama-lama pada suamiku."

Aizen berhenti. Rukia ikut menghentikan langkah. Wanita itu menatap Aizen. "Sousuke-sama?"

Sinar matahari sore itu memantul lembut di mata coklat Aizen. Sekali lagi Rukia membatin bahwa Aizen memang tampan. Matanya yang tak terhalang kacamata membuat pria itu makin tampak dewasa dan rupawan.

"Kau tahu, para delegasi dari departemen pengadaan barang di pusat kota ini kemarin menggoda dan mengolok-olokku. Mereka bilang, sejak menikah aku jadi ceria, tidak pernah lagi tampak murung," kata pria bertubuh tegap itu. "Aku berjalan dan tertawa seperti orang paling beruntung di dunia."

Rukia tersipu. Wajahnya memerah. Sejak menikah, wanita itu juga merasa dia salah satu orang paling beruntung dan bahagia yang ada di muka bumi. Dia tak pernah lagi merasa sedih. Menurutnya, ajaib sekali ketika di siang hari dia selesai membaca di perpustakaan mini di rumah mereka dan kangen pada suaminya, tahu-tahu saja Aizen sudah menunggunya di ruang makan. Yang membuat Rukia lebih takjub lagi adalah pernyataan Aizen bahwa mendadak dia kangen padanya, meski tiap sore Aizen akan pulang dan bertemu istrinya lagi.

"Itulah kekuatan cinta," balasnya samar.

Aizen mengangguk. "Aku tak bisa lebih setuju lagi," sambungnya. Dia meraih pinggang Rukia, mengajaknya terus berjalan. "Meski seringnya aku yang tak suka kalau ada laki-laki lain yang memandangmu. Barangkali mata mereka tidak bisa melihat cincin kawin besar yang melingkar di jari manismu."

Rukia tidak lagi cemberut soal Gin dan Renji. "Kau cemburu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga," elak sang suami.

Rukia mendongak. "Aku cemburu, lho, saat kau membayar mawar ini dan gadis penjual bunga tadi menatapmu tak berkedip."

Aizen terperangah.

"Aku cemburu ketika para wanita cantik melihatmu seolah-olah mereka ingin memilikimu," Rukia meneruskan.

"Kau cemburu?" ulang Aizen.

"Iya. Sousuke-sama, apakah ini yang namanya cinta?" Rukia tersenyum simpul. Dia menatap suaminya penuh cinta.

Baru kali itu Rukia melihat wajah Aizen seterang dan sebahagia itu. Walau culas, cerdik dan tanpa kompromi, nyatanya pernyataan cinta secara lisan dari sang istri adalah hal yang selama ini dinanti Aizen.

"Tentu saja itu cinta," jawab Aizen, sangat senang. Dia mengajak istrinya berbalik ke toko bunga yang tadi mereka datangi.

"Mau beli bunga apa lagi?" tanya Rukia heran.

Sambil merangkul pundak Rukia, dengan lugas Aizen berkata pada si gadis muda penjual bunga, "Aku beli semua bunga yang ada di toko ini."

Butuh beberapa detik sampai si gadis penjual bunga pulih dari kekagetannya. "Semua, Tuan?"

"Semua. Tolong antar ke Las Noches dengan kereta, saat ini juga," lanjut Aizen diplomatis.

"Untuk apa bunga sebanyak ini? Mau ada perhelatan apa?" Rukia bertanya, tak sabar.

"Apa ada acara besar, Tuan?" si gadis memberanikan diri bertanya. Itu pertama kali ada yang memborong semua bunga di tokonya tanpa sisa.

Aizen memandang istrinya kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada si gadis. "Tidak ada acara formal. Aku hanya ingin membelikan banyak bunga untuk istriku," jawab Aizen mantap.

Rupanya itulah cara Aizen berterima kasih pada si gadis penjual bunga. Dialah yang membuat Rukia cemburu dan tanpa sadar mendorong istrinya untuk menyatakan rasa cintanya pada Aizen.

Rukia hanya bisa berdiri dengan takjub.

**.-.-.**

**.**

**.-.-.**

**.**

**Epilog**

**.**

Aku senang Rukia yang sekarang adalah Rukia yang berbahagia. Dia tak lagi gadis yang dulu kukenal. Kini dia menjelma menjadi wanita tegas yang mampu membuat keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri. Banyak hal mengejutkan keluar darinya, tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah bahwa dia berada di tempat yang aman, bersama orang yang membuatnya juga merasa aman dan nyaman.

Penyesalan yang dulu kurasakan kini mulai berkurang. Perlahan aku bisa menerima bahwa semua tak akan sama lagi.

Seseorang memanggil namaku ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di sebuah rumah besar yang selama beberapa waktu kutinggali.

"Renji."

Aku menoleh. Rupanya kakak Rukia. Walau ekspresi wajahnya sama ekspresifnya dengan tembok, aku menangkap ada kegembiraan dalam mata gelapnya. "Rukia akan datang berkunjung minggu depan," jawabnya ketika aku bertanya.

Aku ikut bersuka cita. Wajar saja Byakuya gembira. Kalau dipikir-pikir, akulah yang lebih sering bertemu Rukia, bukan dia, kakaknya.

Meski masih sulit, rupanya Byakuya mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa Aizen adalah suami Rukia. Terlebih ketika beberapa minggu lalu aku menyampaikan pesan dari sahabat karibku itu bahwa tak ada yang harus dikuatirkan Byakuya.

"Aku akan menyampaikan hal ini pada Shirayuki, biar dia menyiapkan makanan dan semua yang disukai Rukia. Mumpung masih siang," gumamnya seraya berjalan kembali menuju rumah. Aku akan berbelok ke paviliun yang jadi tempat tinggalku ketika dia memanggilku lagi. "Dalam suratnya, Rukia juga bilang Gin akan ikut bersama mereka. Dia ingin menemuimu. Aku baru tahu kalau kau dan pria dari Hueco Mundo itu akrab."

Mendadak aku geram, gusar dan gemetar. "Kami tidak akrab," tegasku keras. Byakuya menolak permintaanku untuk tidak menerima Gin Ichimaru di tanah Seireitei.

Permasalahan soal keturunan di antara keluarga Kuchiki dan Aizen memang tuntas meski masih ada perasaan jengkel dari pihak Byakuya. Tapi rupanya tidak bagiku. Masalahku baru saja dimulai. Dengan Gin Ichimaru. Oh. Oh.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**

Zang's Note: Akhirnya, selesai. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang telah membaca Permata Ungu dan memberikan respons.


End file.
